Um conto do destino e da morte
by Magalud
Summary: Após a fatídica noite de Halloween, Severus Snape se tornou uma criatura totalmente diferente. As implicações podem ir muito além do que se possa supor entre o Céu e o Inferno.
1. Entrada espalhafatosa e um velho amigo

**PARTE UM - SEVERUS**

 **Capítulo 1** **–** **Uma entrada espalhafatosa e um velho amigo**

Severus Snape deveria estar se sentindo totalmente frustrado com o fato de que ninguém sequer virou o rosto diante de sua entrada espalhafatosa. Realmente, com seu traje totalmente negro, capuz e a tradicional parafernália, ele poderia ser eleito Dramático do Ano.

O cenário era uma praça de alimentação lotada em um shopping sem qualquer característica singular. Havia centenas de adolescentes, alguns casais e poucas famílias. Com seu capuz negro, manto da mesma cor e botas pesadas, Severus deveria atrair todos os olhares da praça de alimentação.

Mas ninguém o viu.

Agora ele já se acostumara a ser invisível ao mundo. O único que podia vê-lo era o cliente, e ainda assim, apenas nos seus momentos finais. A seta no relógio de pulso apontava para um rapaz adolescente de ascendência africana morbidamente obeso com uma vasta cabelereira e um rosto feroz escondido em sua pele escura.

Severus consultou o relógio: dez segundos. O garoto estava com outros de sua idade, todos rindo, mas ele parou com a zoeira e a gritaria. Ele estava de costas para Severus e de repente ficou parado, rígido. Os amigos já tinham notado que algo estava errado. No minuto seguinte, ele desabou no chão.

Num segundo, Severus estava lá. Os meninos cercaram o garoto, chamando-o pelo nome ("Reginald! Reggie!"). O garoto deveria ter uns 16 anos ou menos, olhos imensos saltados ao olhar para Severus e reconhecê-lo como a Morte.

Num movimento rápido, com a agilidade conquistada com anos de prática, Severus sabia que o rapaz tinha expirado, então ele coletou a alma e alojou-a na bolsa, uma espécie de bolso dentro do manto. Os adolescentes estavam em variados estados de desespero e confusão, gritando por socorro, gritando pelo amigo, chorando do jeito que as crianças fazem quando se veem diante de um apuro longe de um adulto. Mas as preocupações de Severus se relacionavam apenas com os mortos. Os vivos teriam que cuidar de si mesmos.

Usando as botas especiais, ele atravessou a praça de alimentação em uns poucos passos e pegou o elevador até a garagem, onde Mort o esperava. Mort, sua confiável limusine amarela, de uma cor entre o crepúsculo e o entardecer, não atraía atenção no mundo. Pois Mort era a montaria da Morte, e a tradição ditava que a Morte andava num cavalo amarelo. Na verdade, Mort podia ser qualquer meio de transporte necessário: cavalo, carruagem, carro, motocicleta, avião. Como um ser mágico, ele podia viajar mais rápido que a luz e indicar o modo mais eficiente de viajar a distância até o cliente. Severus chamava Mort de "ele", mesmo que a montaria da Morte dificilmente tivesse gênero. Eles tinham se tornado amigos - mais ou menos.

O adolescente do shopping tinha sido o nono cliente do dia, e o relógio dizia que não havia outros trabalhos nas próximas três horas. Ele poderia tirar uma folga.

\- Vamos para casa, Mort.

A limusine trocou de marcha, e Severus vivenciou a sensação já conhecida de esmaecimento das cores a seu redor. Em poucos segundos, Mort podia atravessar o mundo. Era o que fazia constantemente. Portanto, em poucos toques do relógio, eles estavam em casa.

Spinner's End, claro.

Onde mais Severus se sentiria em casa? Hogwarts estava fora de questão, claro, com aquele irritante e intrometido diretor ainda na escola. O velhote adoraria ver Severus instalado nos sagrados corredores - ele na verdade dissera isso uma vez. Apenas Albus Dumbledore misturaria crianças e a Morte em pessoa. Maluco de terceira idade.

Severus saiu de Mort, dizendo:

\- Vamos tirar uma folga, amigo. Pode relaxar um pouco.

O veículo saiu sozinho e virou uma das apertadas esquinas de Spinner's End, desaparecendo em plena luz do dia. Severus entrou na casa de sua infância, agora transformada em lar da Morte.

Para quem passava pelo local, era apenas uma ruína. Até bruxos tinham dificuldade para ver além da magia que escondia o local. E a papelada da casa dos Snape estava perdida até que o mandato de Severus como Morte estivesse concluído.

Severus juntou sua parafernália e foi direto para o escritório doméstico. Depois de pendurar o manto tão útil e aquele capuz maneiro, ele conservou as luvas em suas mãos, pôs a bolsa com as almas coletadas na mesa e foi ao armário de madeira à sua direita. Abriu a porta grande, então puxou uma pequena gaveta w de lá tirou duas esferas mágicas, as que pesavam o bem e o mal em cada alma. Uma era branca e outra era preta. O ritual ia começar.

Toda vez que ele fazia o ritual, Severus ponderava sobre seu cargo e tudo em sua vida (ou _meia_ vida) desde que ele se tornara a Morte. Ele não coletava cada uma das almas no planeta. Até magia tinha limites. Ele sabia muito bem disso, já que fora um bruxo. Outras Mortes foram Muggles e não tinham ideia de como funcionava a magia.

Não, a Morte só aparecia para recolher almas extremamente equilibradas. Aqueles que mereciam uma visita pessoal do Grim Reaper, o Coletor Maldito, eram as que tinham uma quantidade muito equivalente de bem e mal na contabilidade de suas vidas. Mas não era Severus que decidia quem ia para o Céu e quem ia para o Inferno. Parecia que o Universo se encarregava disso. A Severus cabia recolher as almas para que elas passassem pela Balança - as esferas mágicas que ele estava segurando nas enluvadas mãos esqueletais.

Severus pegou o bolso e retirou a primeira alma, cuidadosamente dobrada. As esferas reagiram à presença da alma e flutuaram das mãos dele até ela. Então elas se alinharam, uma bem juntinha da outra. Severus sempre ficava fascinado com o que via. Porque sempre demorava apenas alguns segundos, e aí, lentamente, bem devagar, uma das esferas começaria a se mexer.

Bem como aconteceu.

Desta vez foi a esfera branca. Como sempre, ela se movia para cima. Aquilo indicava que a alma estava a caminho do Céu. Devagar, a esfera se elevou até alcançar o teto e um vapor se desprendeu dela, atravessando o teto. Então a esfera flutuou novamente para o local ao lado da preta. Severus abriu as mãos enluvadas e as esferas se moveram no ar até ele. Ele se deu conta que estivera prendendo o fôlego. Depois ele retirou outra alma do bolso.

O processo se repetiu outras oito vezes, e nem todas as almas foram para cima. Severus estava acostumado a isso. Mesmo assim, ele às vezes pensava sobre seus clientes. Como o garoto adolescente, por exemplo. Ele era tão jovem, e sua alma já era acinzentada. Que maldade teria ele feito para que a Morte em pessoa viesse coletar sua alma?

Severus costumava especular para onde sua própria alma iria quando fosse a sua vez. Ela morrera bem jovem também. Mas ele tinha maldade na alma, ah, se tinha. Toda vez que ele fazia o ritual da contabilidade, Severus pensava na própria situação. Ele não podia se conter. Pelo menos agora ele sabia que a Morte, em si, não era parte do julgamento. Havia outras instâncias responsáveis por alocar cada alma no Céu e no Inferno. E ele nem queria pensar no Purgatório. Ao menos, em outro que não fosse a Administração.

Muitas vezes Severus também ponderava sobre como ele obtivera o cargo de Morte. Era um método questionável de sucessão, para dizer o mínimo. Mas era certamente eficiente.

Aquele dia fatídico, o dia em que ele herdara a função, estava marcado em sua memória para sempre e mais além. Ele estava sempre se lembrando dela, a cada vez novos detalhes aparecendo.

\- Você está em casa, Morte?

O problema em ser uma das Encarnações da Imortalidade era que seus colegas tinham poderes semelhantes. Portas e janelas certamente não o detinham, e portanto não detiam a eles tampouco.

Severus se virou e viu uma mulher de meia idade sorrindo de maneira gentil. Ela perguntou:

\- Está ocupado?

Ele guardou as esferas mágicas e se virou, respondendo:

\- Nunca ocupado demais para você, Marlene.

\- Eu já pedi que me chamasse pelo meu cargo, Morte. Foi apenas uma piada do Universo que nós conhecêssemos nossas identidades prévias. Além do mais, Marlene MicKinnon jamais chegou a esta idade.

\- Que pena – disse Severus. – O mundo precisa de mais mulheres maduras e bonitas.

\- Está me elogiando, Morte? – Ela sorriu, parecendo divertida e relaxada. – Lisonjas podem melhorar seu destino.

\- Bem que eu queria – disse ele, desanimado.

\- Não seja tão azedo. Alguma novidade?

\- O de sempre. Almas para coletar, muita correria. E você ?

\- Basicamente a mesma coisa. Fios para tecer, novelos para fazer, vidas para observar. Posso ser três, mas isso não facilita o trabalho.

\- Quer trocar?

\- Merlin, não. Eu não aguentaria a sanguinolência.

\- Você falou Merlin – disse ele, divertido.

\- Hábitos adquiridos não se perdem rapidamente. Nem mesmo o Destino é capaz de mudar isso.

\- Marlene, por que você veio? E não venha com a piada de querer essa casa porque ela é chamada de Spinner's End e vocês são fiandeiras. Depois de 10 anos, não tem mais graça.

Ela deu de ombros:

\- Ainda acho que é uma piada engraçada. De qualquer forma, o velho gostaria de lhe falar, se puder lhe dar um minuto.

Severus suspirou, entre entediado e irritado, indagando:

\- O que o bode velho quer desta vez?

\- Não fiquei por perto para ouvir. Um aviso: se ele tentar olhar de novo no meu tapete...

Ela não completou a frase, com um olhar ameaçador. Severus se lembrava do incidente e assentiu:

\- Entendido. A gente pensa que ele aprendeu a lição, mas você sabe como é Dumbledore.

\- Exatamente o que eu penso – disse a personificação do Destino, mudando seu corpo para a jovem Clotho, uma moça atraente de vinte e poucos anos. – Agora preciso continuar o trabalho. Tchau, Morte!

\- Por favor, me chame de Severus! – ele gritou, mas ela já tinha desaparecido.

Severus suspirou de novo e conferiu o relógio. Ele tinha um cliente em 20 minutos, mas depois de cuidar disso, ele poderia ir a Hogwarts.

Então, contrariando todos os seus instintos, Snape se dirigiu à escola que era sua _alma mater_.

Desde que ele se tornara Morte, ele perdera todos os seus poderes de bruxos. Portanto, Aparatar estava fora de questão. Mas os poderes de seu novo cargo eram bem úteis. Afinal de contas, Severus imaginava o que aconteceria se os estudantes e professores pudessem vê-lo marchando pelos corredores, a caminho do escritório do Diretor. Ele provavelmente assustaria até mesmo os fantasmas residentes.

Todos os retratos se calaram quando Severus entrou o escritório. Era estranho que Dumbledore só pudesse enxergá-lo quando ele permitia, mas os retratos podiam enxerga-lo o tempo todo. Algumas das estranhas circunstâncias de sua condição jamais deixavam de deixa-lo admirado, mas ele desistira de buscar explicações. Melhor aceitar as coisas como eram, decidiu.

Dumbledore notou o comportamento dos retratos e olhou em volta, chamando:

\- Severus? É você?

Severus tornou-se visível, e não fez o mínimo esforço para disfarçar seu aborrecimento.

\- Sim, sou eu. Por favor, declare a natureza de seu chamamento com presteza. Eu não estou à sua disposição.

\- Não pense que não estou grato por vir. Mas há assunto que, creio, você vai gostar de saber.

\- Francamente, acho difícil de imaginar isso. Os assuntos dos vivos não me dizem respeito.

Dumbledore mencionou, meio despreocupadamente:

\- Achei que gostaria de saber que o filho de Lily começa a frequentar Hogwarts em setembro.

Tudo parou.

Um arrepio se formou no fundo do estômago de Severus. Ele se lembrava do garoto. Ele se lembrava... daquela noite. Todas as emoções vieram de volta de uma vez só, como uma torrente ou enxurrada. Por fora, porém, ele tentou soar impassível:

\- É?

\- O pequeno Harry Potter está vindo para Hogwarts – repetiu Dumbledore. – Ele esteve escondido no mundo Muggle esses anos todos, mas agora vai voltar o mundo bruxo. Achei que gostaria de dar uma olhada nele.

\- E por que eu faria isso?

\- Achei que poderia estar interessado em proteger o filho de Lily. Você era amigo dela.

\- Não era fazia tempo. Além do mais, ela não está aqui.

\- Soube dela?

Severus tentou não soar amargo:

\- Sou a Morte, mas não frequento o outro lado.

\- Achei que minha lembrancinha pudesse ser útil.

Agora ele não conseguiu conter sua irritação:

\- Mas você continua sem me dizer o que quer em troca daquilo!

Dumbledore nem piscou:

\- Tudo a seu tempo, meu rapaz, tudo a seu tempo. Eu espero que você possa me ajudar a proteger o garoto.

Severus se irritou ainda mais:

\- Eu sou a Morte! Tenho muitos compromissos. Não posso ficar bancado a babá do pirralho do Potter. Tenho certeza de que você tem muitos outros candidatos para suas manipulações!

\- Oh, bem – disse Dumbledore, com um ar desapontado. – E a informação que solicitei?

\- Não tenho uma resposta. Na verdade, eu já disse que ele provavelmente foi direto para o andar de baixo, sem precisar de minha ajuda.

\- Você não deveria contabilizar a alma dele? Ou ter certeza de que sua alma não escaparia de seu destino?

\- Consulte a definição de Morte. Meu trabalho é presidir e ajudar a passagem dos vivos, não de recuperar almas perdidas ou caçar eventuais fugitivos.

\- Desculpe. Acredito que Lord Voldemort está muito empenhado em escapar de seu encontro com você. Ele pode ter escapado do Inferno.

\- Não é minha obrigação. Não sou caçador de fugitivos para Satanás. Esta obrigação é do Cavaleiro ou Motoqueiro Fantasma, pelo que ouvi. Uma vez mortos, eles estão fora de minha jurisdição.

\- É o que você vive me dizendo. Ainda acredito que Lord Voldemort não esteja morto. Ele voltará algum dia. E quando voltar, creio que o jovem Harry Potter estará em grande perigo. Também penso que você terá muito trabalho.

\- Veremos. Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho um horário de trabalho muito apertado.

\- Agradeço a visita. Espero vê-lo em breve.

Severus sorriu, e não era de prazer:

\- Não, você não espera.

E saiu.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Desde o início

**Capítulo 2 – Desde o início**

A conversa com Dumbledore deixou Severus de mau humor um longo tempo. "Esse bode velho sabe jugar sujo", pensou. Até Mort parecia um pouco apreensivo sobre seu mestre. Mas Severus não podia evitar.

Dumbledore levantara o exato motivo pelo qual a vida de Severus virara de cabeça para baixo. Velhote intrometido tinha que lembrar o dia em que tudo mudara, o dia em que o mundo enlouquecera.

O dia em que Lily morrera. O dia em que ele se tornara Morte.

Às vezes Severus rememorava os eventos sem sentir coisa nenhuma. Eram as vezes que seus sentimentos estavam amortecidos, quase anestesiados. Mas havia vezes em que a intensidade da dor e do arrependimento pareciam ser insuportáveis.

No dia de Halloween de 1981, Severus correu até Godric's Hollow após ouvir os planos do Lord das Trevas em derrubar o garoto da profecia. Severus dissera tudo que sabia a Dumbledore. Afinal das contas, só aquele velho seria capaz de enfrentar o Lord das Trevas. Só Dumbledore poderia proteger Lily.

Só que ele não protegeu.

Severus ainda se lembra de suas pernas, mecanicamente levando-o até a casa semidestruída, um fedor de morte no ar. Em seus ouvidos, havia um tipo de zumbido que não tinha nada a ver com o vento frio de novembro que chegava. Não, seus ouvidos estavam surdos para o mundo, como se quisessem se aguçar na esperança de captar o som da voz que ele amava, por mais fraca que estivesse. Havia também o som da corrente sanguínea rumo a seu coração, oh, aquele coração traiçoeiro, que tinha esperança mesmo sem esperança de ver Lily com vida uma vez mais.

Na escada, Severus viu James, os olhos abertos e vazios testemunhando a desolação da casa. Deveria subiu os degraus, rumo quarto do bebê, rumo à confirmação daquilo que ele tinha esperança de que não tivesse acontecido.

E então o coração de Severus se despedaçou em milhões de pedacinhos.

Lily, sua preciosa Lily, jazia morta no chão, bem ao lado de um bercinho onde uma criança se esgoelava de tanto chorar. Severus não deu a mínima para o bebê, pois o choque foi tão forte que ele teve que se apoiar na parede mais próxima. Mas ele não foi capaz de se manter de pé, porque seus joelhos se dobraram por vontade própria. Quando deu por si, ele estava no chão, Lily em seus braços, sua preciosa Lily, sua doce Lily, e ele soluçava, forte e ruidosamente, dor e aflição se esvaindo por cada poro de seu ser.

Severus não sabia dizer quanto tempo ele ficou lá, segurando Lily, tentando enxergar algum sentido no mundo. Tudo que ele sabe era que o amor de sua vida morrera a despeito de todos os seus esforços, a despeito de todas as súplicas para Dumbledore.

Foi por isso que ele foi direto para o bode velho.

\- Você disse que os protegeria!

Dumbledore aparentava ser ainda mais velho do que nunca, mas estava calmo - ou seria exausto?

\- Eles preferiram depositar sua confiança em outra pessoa.

Severus estava fora de si. Simplesmente não conseguia pensar direito.

\- Ela se foi...! Para sempre...!

Dumbledore disse alguma coisa sobre o filho de Lily e como o Lord das Trevas provavelmente sobrevivera, mas Severus não ficou para ouvir. Tudo que ele sabia era que Lily morrera porque ele tinha ouvido aquela maldita profecia e dissera ao Lord das Trevas. Severus implorou que ele a poupasse, mas então ele de deu conta que o Lord não considerava Lily digna de ser salva por causa de sua herança Muggle. Então ele tinha ido até Dumbledore, e o velhote fracassara. E agora ele vinha pedir favores? Como ele ousava pedir que protegesse o menino? O garoto era o motivo de Lily ter morrido!

A culpa consumia Severus por dentro de uma maneira que ele jamais sentira antes. Ele tentou avaliar aa perspectivas.

O Lord das Trevas estava morto, e seus seguidores tinham sumido ou se escondido. Severus precisava manter a cabeça no lugar para não cair em Azkaban, já que ele poderia muito bem ser apontado como um Death Eater. As probabilidades de sobreviver eram escassas e as melhores significavam vender-se numa aliança com Dumbledore. Viver o resto da vida sob a batuta do bode velho não era algo que ele estivesse disposto a considerar. Severus ainda teria um mestre, alguém que praticamente seria seu dono. Ele vivera uma vida deste tipo sob a correia do Lord das Trevas. Ele não tinha razão para supor que Dumbledore seria diferente. Uma vida assim não valia a pena ser vivida.

Com sinceridade, Severus simplesmente não queria mais viver.

Como seria a vida sem Lily? Como seria o mundo sem Lily? Por que Severus teria qualquer vontade de viver num mundo sem Lily?

As respostas a essas perguntas não eram promissoras, e ele vislumbrava suas perspectivas, em geral como bem desoladoras. Sua pobre mãe se fora. Ele não tinha família. Ele não tinha amigos em quem confiar, pois eles também estavam fugindo, e Severus sabia muito bem que não existia nem honra nem generosidade entre seus colegas. Não havia simplesmente ninguém a quem recorrer.

E a ausência de Lily...

Foi com grande dificuldade que Severus encarou o que ele percebeu como sua única opção: autodestruição. Não era uma opção fácil nem simples. A dificuldade era que a magia proporcionava aos bruxos ainda mais energia de autoconservação. Matar um bruxo requeria tremendos níveis de energia, e era por isso que suicídio bruxo era praticamente inexistente.

Para Severus, porém, este imenso esforço era perfeitamente desejável e coerente com sua vontade de morrer. O doce esquecimento era um objetivo muito elevado em sua existência pífia.

Num momento de vaidade, ele usou um feitiço de sua própria lavra.

 _\- Sectumsempra!_

Sangue começou a jorrar de seu corpo à medida que o terrível encantamento se apossava dele. Não demoraria muito até ele estar num ponto sem retorno e a morte recebê-lo em seus braços.

Severus usou os últimos momentos de sua vida para cogitar a existência de uma vida após a morte. Ele não acreditava naquilo, então ele pensou que seria melhor relembrar os momentos mais felizes de sua vida miserável: os momentos passados ao lado de Lily. Seu cabelo avermelhado, seu sorriso franco, sua alma límpida... Tudo parecia tão presente para ele, os tempos em que eles eram amigos. Ele era tão escuro e sua vida tão triste, e Lily fora a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera. Mas agora ela se fora.

Se existisse uma vida após a morte, ele gostaria de poder estar perto dela. Porém, de acordo com os atos da vida que ele estava para deixar, o destino de sua eternidade dificilmente ficava no Paraíso.

Ele podia sentir sua consciência já falhando... Talvez não demorasse muito agora.

E então, no momento em que ele agonizava, pelo canto do olho, ele viu um capuz negro.

Um Death Eater.

"Eles me acharam", pensou ele, alarmado.

A figura se aproximou dele, e Severus estava tão fraco pela perda de sangue que não reconheceu o homem. Mesmo que conseguisse saber quem era, Severus não seria capaz nem de chamar por ele. Ele estava pior do que pensava. Sua varinha ainda estava em sua mão, mas ele não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de usá-la.

O vulto encapuzado tinha um ar misterioso sobre si mesmo, e Severus repentinamente deu-se conta de que aquele não era um Death Eater. À medida em que ele se aproximava, Severus podia ver suas feições – ou melhor, a falta delas.

Ele viu uma caveira no lugar de um rosto. Não havia carne, olhos ou pele. Mas a criatura parecia olhar diretamente para ele.

De repente, num clarão de lucidez (ou de alucinação), ele entendeu. Era a Morte, vindo recolher sua alma.

O insight o fez perceber que lá no fundo ele não tinha desejo de morrer. Contudo, pela quantidade de sangue que ele perdera, podia ser tarde demais para mudar de ideia.

E a Morte se aproximava.

Tudo se tornava surreal demais a essa altura, e Severus já não tinha consciência exata da sucessão de eventos. Mas ele se lembrava do quão perto a Morte estava dele quando, num último fôlego, ele virou a varinha bem no rosto da criatura e pronunciou, o mais claramente que conseguiu:

\- _Avada_ _Kedavra!_

A luz verde atingiu a cabeça do esqueleto como uma bala, despedaçando a maior parte da caveira. A Morte não tinha chance de sobreviver a tamanho impacto, e foi ao chão como se fosse um saco pesado de batatas. Sangue escorreu pelo chão, em silêncio.

Dizer que Severus estava apavorado era minimizar a situação. O que acontecera? A criatura morrera? Ele a tinha matado?

Pelo amor de Merlin, ele tinha matado a Morte!

A porta se abrira novamente. Uma mulher na casa dos cinquenta anos entrou na sala de estar dos Snape, olhou a cena tétrica e disse:

\- Muito bem, vamos começar.

Ainda em choque, Severus balbuciou:

\- E-Eu a matei... Eu matei a... Morte...!

Sem se abalar, a mulher se pôs de joelhos, examinando o corpo, e confirmou:

\- Isso mesmo, rapaz, e agora você se tornou a Morte. Parabéns pelo novo emprego. Agora pode ficar de pé e me ajudar com o manto. Não vamos querer que ele fique ensopado de sangue, não é?

A mulher tinha um ar de tanta autoridade que jamais ocorreu a Severus não obedecer. Mas ele ainda não conseguira absorver uma coisa que ela dissera:

\- Peraí, como assim, agora eu sou a Morte? E quem é você?

Os dois estavam retirando juntos a capa do defunto. Era um tipo de roupa preta pesada, que exalava a magia. A mulher não parou o que fazia para explicar:

\- Eu sou Destino, você é Morte, e eu entendo que você deve estar confuso agora, mas não temos tempo para papear. Daqui para frente, você será o guia das almas rumo ao Céu ou ao Inferno.

\- Eu sou o _quê?!_

Severus sentia que o que estava acontecendo, fosse o que fosse, NÃO podia estar acontecendo com ele.

\- Você vai guiar as almas para a vida após a morte. Por favor, preste atenção.

\- Eu? Por que eu?

Ainda sem parar o que fazia, a mulher respondeu, falando rapidamente:

\- Porque você matou a Morte. É assim que funciona. Quem mata a Morte vira a Nova Morte. Agora coloque o manto. Enquanto estiver usando o manto, você estará protegido. Nada pode penetrá-lo. Você também fica invisível dentro dele. Ao menos para qualquer um que não seja o cliente, nem envolvido com o cliente, ou uma pessoa muito religiosa ou algum ser sobrenatural extraordinariamente poderoso. Cuide bem do traje, inclusive as botas. Enquanto ele estiver impecável, você será indestrutível. Foi assim que seu predecessor encontrou seu fim: ele se tornou relapso e não fechou o capuz. Algum dia você também vai se descuidar e será morto, aí teremos uma nova Morte.

\- Mas por que eu? Não tenho nenhuma qualificação. É uma escolha aleatória?

A mulher agora media o traje da Morte em Severus.

\- Acho que vai ficar bom. E embora eu não acredite em uma escolha aleatória, como você sugeriu, não estou preparada para discutir isso agora. Você vai aprender com o trabalho. É sua função até alguém matar você.

Severus foi sarcástico ao comentar:

\- E isso provavelmente vai acontecer quando eu ficar velho e perder meus reflexos.

Ela sorriu diante da inocência.

\- Velho? A Morte não envelhece. Nem qualquer um de nós nos outros cargos. Envelhecer não cai bem para uma Encarnação da Imortalidade.

\- Encarnação de quê?

\- Encarnação da Imortalidade - repetiu ela. - Posso ver que você é um daqueles _muito_ novatos. Então preste muita atenção agora. Veja bem: são cinco Encarnações maiores e duas grandes entidades. Morte, Destino, Guerra, Natureza e Tempo cooperam entre si e com Deus e Satanás, mas não estão subordinados a nenhum deles. Se fizermos nosso trabalho direitinho, então tudo irá bem com o mundo. Existimos à margem do mundo, fazendo tudo acontecer de maneira invisível e ordenada.

Severus normalmente não era uma pessoa lenta, mas ele estava com dificuldade para absorver tanta informação junta. Seu silêncio foi interpretado como aceitação, e ela continuou:

\- Tire as botas dele também. Elas são impermeáveis a qualquer coisa na natureza e até fazem você caminhar sobre as águas. Nada impede a Morte de chegar até seu cliente.

\- Isso não será necessário. Acredito que minha varinha me servirá melhor.

\- Oh, que maravilha! - exclamou ela, com grande estardalhaço e ironia. - Um _bruxo!_ Você ouviu o que eu acabei de falar, _bruxo?_ Sua vida _acabou_. Esqueça. Você não tem mais poderes. Na verdade, você morreu para o mundo. Seja lá quem você tenha sido antes, morreu. Veja ali. A antiga Morte está assumindo suas feições.

Severus se virou e reparou, com grande desconforto, que seu cadáver jazia no chão de Spinner's End, e metade de seu rosto tinha sido destruída. Poucas situações na vida eram mais perturbadoras do que a visão de seu próprio cadáver bem na sua frente.

A mulher decretou, quase com solenidade:

\- Sua antiga vida se acabou.

\- Mas então - como-?

Ela estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente e passou uma das botas, ordenando:

\- Outras formas de magia vão permitir que você faça seu trabalho. É melhor você começar logo, porque todas as mortes estão suspensas até você começar a presidir seu cargo.

\- _Todas_ as mortes? – Severus estava estupefato. – Tem mais de cinco bilhões de humanos neste planeta! É impossível eu presidir _cada_ morte que existe! Cada uma delas demora vários segundos, e então-

A cinquentona parecia não estar disposta a ouvir a lenga-lenga dela e o interrompeu duramente:

\- Você está perdendo tempo! Eu só aloquei 30 minutos para isso. Deixe-me explicar os detalhes. É claro que você não vai supervisionar cada morte no planeta. Aqueles claramente previstos para irem para o Céu ou Inferno seguem seu caminho para a vida eterna sem sua interferência. O problema é com aqueles indivíduos que têm idêntica quantidade de bons e maus atos e pensamentos. Só aqueles de coração com tons acinzentados recebem uma visita pessoal da Morte.

Severus ficou surpreso com as últimas palavras. Se a Morte veio até ele, então... Ele tinha cinza na sua alma? Mas ele tinha sido um Death Eater, uma pessoa muito má, por definição. Ele deveria ter ido diretamente para o Inferno, por tudo que fizera a serviço do Lord das Trevas.

Destino deve ter visto as dúvidas que ele tinha, porque seu rosto se suavizou quando ela lembrou:

\- Você amou uma pessoa e tentou salvar sua vida. Isso conta como boa ação.

Ele sentiu uma mistura de vergonha, culpa e conforto, apesar do remorso que corroía suas veias _._ _Lily..._

\- Agora vamos indo – apressou ela. – O primeiro cliente que libertar vai abrir o atraso de todas as almas. Desejo-lhe boa sorte, Morte.

Ela foi até a porta. Severus se apavorou:

\- Não me deixe aqui! Nem sei como achar os clientes!

\- Mort vai ajudar, tenho certeza.

\- Quem é esse Mort?

\- Oh, não se esqueça da parafernália. – Ela apontou para o cadáver. – Tem o relógio, a foice e outros objetos mágicos que você vai precisar. Eu não sei os nomes específicos, mas como eu disse, Mort pode ser capaz de ajudar nisso tudo.

Severus se abaixou, e com grande repugnância em roubar seu próprio cadáver, começou a retirar a chamada parafernália: o relógio, uma bolsa, um bolso, uma caixa pequena que estava pesada demais para seu tamanho, e não uma, mas duas foices de diferentes tamanhos, ambas a marca registrada do Grim Reaper, o Ceifador Maldito. Ele ainda não tinha certeza do que fazer.

A mulher que era o Destino parecia mais satisfeita.

\- Vamos nos ver de novo, claro. Agora tenho a triste missão de dizer a Chronos sobre a partida do velho Thanatos. Ele era grande amigo da Velha Morte. Boa sorte no seu primeiro dia.

E ela saiu porta afora.

Severus ficou sozinho com a Morte morta. Ele não tinha ideia do que deveria fazer em seguida.


	3. Capítulo 3 – Como a próxima vida começa

**Capítulo 3 – Como a próxima vida começa**

Severus estava vestido com o manto da Morte, depois de ser oficializado no cargo de Grim Reaper. Ao menos aquilo era algo que ele podia entender. Ele se olhou no espelho e quase desmaiou: ele não tinha rosto, e sim uma caveira debaixo no capuz. Olhou para as botas – ele tinha pernas de esqueleto e mãos também.

Ele parecia um personagem de desenho animado.

Foi quando a porta se abriu novamente. Severus ficou aliviado por um segundo, achando que a mulher do Destino tinha voltado, talvez com novas instruções. Mas não era ela.

Era Dumbledore.

O velho mago bateu os olhos no chão, onde estava o sangue e o horror, e ficou desanimado. – Severus – ele suspirou, bem baixinho.

Severus, agora Morte, ficou imóvel, pregado no chão. Dumbledore não parecia enxergá-lo. Será que ele era mesmo invisível? Até mesmo para Dumbledore, o bruxo mais poderoso daqueles tempos?

\- Oh, meu rapaz, eu tinha tantos planos para você – murmurou Dumbledore, como se estivesse com dor, vencido pelo sofrimento e aparentando sua idade real. – Eu tinha esperança de que, com o tempo, você encontrasse paz.

Severus deixou escapar um som de desprezo e escárnio. Por mais impossível que parecesse, Dumbledore ouviu.

\- Quem está aí?

Com o tempo, Severus aprenderia que sua invisibilidade não era total. Destino avisara sobre isso, mas parecia que, além de terem que se enquadrar nos casos especiais, as pessoas precisavam saber para onde olhar. E Dumbledore, é claro, sabia muito bem.

\- Ah, é você, Morte – ele reconheceu, e Severus imaginava como isso era possível. – Espero que não esteja aqui por minha causa. Que pena que você levou o rapaz.

\- Você tem pena dele? – Severus não conseguiu evitar a pergunta, encarando o mago.

\- Pena? Bem, eu não diria isso- Dumbledore de repente se deteve, reconhecendo-o. – Oh, por tudo que é mágico!... Severus? – Ele não pôde esconder sua surpresa. – Severus, o que aconteceu com você?

Acidamente, Severus respondeu:

\- Tente adivinhar.

O velho bruxo parecia admirado.

\- Agora você é a Morte? Isso é admirável. Imagine o quanto você poderia realizar-

Severus o interrompeu:

\- Não posso realizar nada, porque aparentemente eu tenho uma função pública a exercer.

\- Excelente, Severus – disse Dumbledore animadamente. – Suponho que agora você posa visitar Lily. No outro lado, quero dizer.

Aquilo fez Severus parar. Ele não tinha considerado aquela possibilidade.

Então o relógio no seu pulso acendeu e começou a piscar. Ele tinha uma flecha apontada para a porta. A flecha iluminada passou a piscar, alternativamente, mostrando a flecha e um cronômetro.

Severus entendeu:

\- Preciso ir.

Dumbledore deve ter dito alguma coisa, mas Severus não ouviu, seguindo a direção da flecha para fora da casa. Lá fora, Severus viu a flecha apontada para uma limusine pálida estacionada perto de sua casa. Seus faróis piscavam. Normalmente, uma limusine estacionada naquela vizinhança atrairia muita atenção, mas de alguma forma ninguém estava interessado no carro. Ele só estava lá, como se esperasse. Então Severus observou a placa. Era uma placa nominal, daquelas especiais feitas sob encomenda.

Na placa do carro, lia-se "Mort".

Então _aquele_ era Mort. E estava esperando por ele. De acordo com o relógio, eles tinham dois minutos.

Severus foi até o carro.

– Er... Olá.

Se ele esperava que o carro respondesse de alguma forma, teria ficado muito decepcionado. Mas ele mal teve chance de pensar a esse respeito, pois o veículo partiu assim que ele entrou no assento do motorista.

Mas o carro se autodirigia. Portanto, Severus aproveitou a oportunidade para examinar o veículo. O painel era bem comum, com todos os botões e instrumentos normais que se esperaria encontrar num carro. Era um modelo antigo, claro. Sua principal função era evitar atenções indesejáveis.

Já que ele não fazia virtualmente nenhum barulho característico, deveria ser um motor dos infernos, pensou Severus, imaginando se tinha feito uma piada. E ele se movimentava rapidamente também, desimpedido por engarrafamentos, sinais de trânsito ou leis de trânsito. Fazia sentido: nenhum aspecto mundano da vida deveria interferir com o Grim Reaper.

Severus decidiu que ele não gostava daquele epíteto. Morte era um título muito mais digno e dignificante. Dumbledore tinha razão: era admirável. O velhote simplesmente sabia que ele era a Morte? Seria ele tão poderoso a ponto de ver o futuro de Severus? Teria ele a capacidade de realmente visitar Lily? Não era tão improvável. Ela estava no outro lado. O trabalho de Severus era coletar almas e mandá-las para a eternidade, onde Lily estava. Só que Severus tinha menos de dois minutos para realizar sua primeira missão.

Sua primeira alma.

Todos os pensamentos sobre Dumbledore e Lily desapareceram quando ele percebeu que estava a caminho de sua primeira coleta. O relógio piscava. Agora ele tinha um minuto.

Mort parou de repente, mas de maneira suave. Severus estava do lado de fora de um prédio grande, com placas escritas em uma língua que ele não conhecia. Mesmo sem saber o que diziam os sinais, Severus sabia que era um hospital.

Aquilo o deixou menos nervoso. Um hospital provavelmente significava uma pessoa muito doente, não uma vítima de homicídio ou algum caso de suicídio. Coletar esta alma deveria ser simples, muito adequado para uma Morte novata. Certo?

Na teoria, sim. Mas a realidade dificilmente era tão cordata.

Ao fim de tudo, Severus se lembraria daquela como uma das coletas mais humilhantes de sua carreira como Morte. Ele não tinha a mínima ideia de como uma alma deveria ser coletada, e o resultado foi um serviço simples que demorou muito mais do que o necessário. Destino teve que intervir, e ela estava furiosa com ele por "torturar aquela pobre alma". Severus ficou tão agitado e nervoso que ele quase pediu demissão do cargo ali mesmo.

No fim, o pobre morto finalmente pôde descansar, sua alma recolhida ao bolsinho, e Destino se desculpou com Severus por tê-lo tratado de maneira tão grosseira. Mort o levou de volta para Spinner's End, agora livre da polícia Muggle e de Aurores.

Severus acalmou seus nervos após o fiasco no hospital com o resto de vinho élfico que tinha em casa. Ele compartilhou a bebida com Destino. Estranho que aquela ainda fosse sua casa.

E tudo estava estranho, mas aí ficou ainda mais estranho.

\- Se você fizer desse lugar o Domicílio da Morte – disse Destino –, o mundo vai se esquecer dele.

\- Como assim?

\- A casa será tão invisível quanto você. O mundo não vai lembrar que ela já existiu: a hipoteca ou a escritura estarão perdidas até que você precise disso. – Severus a encarou, pausando enquanto bebia cuidadosamente seu vinho. Ela continuou: – Bom, pense nisso. Você precisa de um lugar para ficar, para dormir, para comer, e não pode fazer seu trabalho dentro de Mort.

\- Meu trabalho?

Ela explicou:

\- Primeiramente, e acima de tudo, a Morte é um psicopompo, um psicagogo. Isso quer dizer que ele é um condutor das almas a seu destino final. Você equilibra as almas para decidir quem sobe e quem... _não_ sobe. Vai precisar de um lugar para isso. Por que não aqui?

\- Não tenho uma garagem para Mort.

\- Deixe ele ficar na forma de garanhão. Ele é um cavalo bem elegante.

Severus se surpreendeu:

\- Ele pode ser um cavalo?

\- Ah, você é mesmo um novato, não é? Não posso explicar tudo para você. Como sou três em uma, tenho um horário muito apertado. Então adorei ter parado por aqui e tomar uma taça de vinho. Ou três taças, aliás.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

\- Não lembro que você tenha falado sobre seu trabalho. O que Destino faz? Porque você diz que é três em uma?

A mulher explicou pacientemente:

\- Destino tem três aspectos: Clotho, a mais jovem, fabrica o fio da vida. Você está na presença de Lachesis, a tecelã de meia-idade, aquela que costura o fio na tapeçaria da vida. A mais velha é Atropos, aquela com a tesoura para cortar o fio e acabar com a vida.

Mais uma taça de vinho foi enchida, e Severus concluiu:

\- Então você é aquela que realmente mata.

As feições de Destino se fecharam pesadamente:

\- Eu sou tão assassina quanto você, Morte. Ou quanto o Tempo. Ou a Guerra. Ou a Natureza. Fazemos nosso serviço o melhor que podemos. Os clientes tomam as atitudes e fazem suas escolhas. Nós só apresentamos a conta.

\- Não quis ser desrespeitoso – garantiu ele, tentando emendar a gafe. – Irritar uma mulher atraente como você é a última coisa que eu queria.

Ela sorriu:

\- Que coisa bacana de se dizer, obrigada, Severus. Se tivesse praticado boas maneiras quando ainda estava vivo, talvez as pessoas o tivessem tratado melhor.

Severus sorriu tristemente, imaginando se talvez isso o tivesse ajudado com Lily. Então tudo pareceu ser estranho e ele se virou para ela:

\- Como sabe meu nome? Eu nunca falei.

Destino pareceu desconcertada por um momento.

\- Bom, eu lido com os fios da vida. Claro que seu nome deve ter aparecido...

Quando estava vivo, Severus sabia de cara quando alguém mentia para ele. Não perderia essa habilidade só porque tinha saído do mundo dos vivos. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

\- Sim, pode ser. Mas você não tem cara de quem está me dizendo a verdade.

Ela suspirou e admitiu:

\- É, eu menti. Quase. Nós não chegamos a nos conhecer de verdade, mas você conheceu um outro aspecto de Destino. Vocês dois estavam vivos na época. Talvez você reconheça Clotho.

De repente, Severus se viu diante de uma mulher jovem, loura, uma beldade de vinte e poucos anos. Ele viu o rosto conhecido, e o nome aparecendo em seus lábios após poucos segundos.

\- Marlene McKinnon?

Marlene McKinnon era membro da Ordem da Fênix, um grupo que Albus Dumbledore organizou para combater a ascensão do Lord das Trevas. Severus também tinha sido parte deste grupo, mesmo que brevemente.

Ela assentiu:

\- Declarada morta, com toda a sua família após um ataque cruel de Death Eaters. E agora estou aqui.

Severus disse sinceramente:

\- Lamento pela sua morte. Lamento sinceramente.

\- Não foi sua culpa – disse ele. – E tudo isso faz parte do passado, de qualquer forma. O que me lembra que preciso voltar a meus deveres – e você também, Morte. Da próxima vez, não estarei por perto para ajudar. Boa sorte.

Marlene, agora personificação do Destino, virou-se e deixou Spinner's End. Severus não teve tempo de considerar as coisas que tinham transpirado, porque seu relógio piscava, sinalizando que ele tinha dois minutos até o próximo cliente.

Dali para frente, uma rotina bizarra se estabilizou. Ele coletava e contabilizava as almas. Com o tempo, ele descobriu muitas coisas.

Ele descobriu que Chronos, a personificação do Tempo, era um cara muito bacana que vivia sua vida ao contrário, o que era tanto confuso quanto irritante. Ele descobriu que a Natureza era uma mãe verde enérgica com um sentimento de proteção aguçado. Ele descobriu que Guerra era um sujeito frustrado e muito irritado que tinha tremenda dificuldade de se relacionar pessoas fora do campo de batalha. Ele descobriu que Satanás era um homem muito fácil de lidar (embora um pouco ardiloso) e que Deus jamais concedia audiências pessoais, nem mesmo para a Morte. Mas seus assistentes eram muito simpáticos.

E com grande tristeza, Severus descobriu que a Morte não tinha permissão para visitar a vida após si mesma. Pouco importava o que ele fizesse, a quem implorasse ou o que prometia: o pós-vida não era seu domínio. Lily estava fora de seu alcance.

Mas nem tudo estava perdido: Dumbledore, aquele intrometido, tinha dado a Severus um objeto muito útil. Era um artefato mágico que parecia uma esteira, mas agia como uma janela portátil. Colocada numa parede ou muro, mostrava o interior do local. A esteirinha também estava programada para encontrar Lily nos locais onde Severus não tinha permissão de entrar.

\- Por que está fazendo isso? – quis saber Severus, enquanto o bruxo idoso explicava o funcionamento do artefato.

\- Oh, não seja tão desconfiado – disse Dumbledore, dando de ombro. –Só estou tentando ajudar um antigo aluno. Pense nisso como uma lembrancinha, um agradecimento. Eu até poderia pensar em pedir um favor.

Nisso Severus podia acreditar.

– Que favor?

\- Oh, tudo a seu tempo. Não se preocupe com isso por agora. Eu digo depois. Mas ficaria muito grato se tivesse a gentileza de me informar se Lord Voldemort completou sua passagem.

Severus franziu o cenho:

\- Pode haver dúvida sobre isso?

\- Eu não tenho dúvidas de que ele conseguiu evitar sua própria morte. Mas eu acreditaria no contrário se soubesse de uma fonte autorizada, como você.

Dumbledore estava calmo e sério, mesmo com aquela atitude irritantemente otimista. Tudo que Severus pôde responder foi:

\- Eu avisarei se algo acontecer.

E foi assim que Dumbledore conseguiu fazer com que a Morte em pessoa lhe devesse um favor. Severus jamais admitiria, mas a lembrancinha do velhote era mais útil do que qualquer coisa que seus colegas tinham oferecido. Ele usava muito e sempre, porque com aquilo ele podia observar Lily sem ser observado.

No começo, a sensação agridoce de suas atividades de espionagem no pós-vida criou tamanho atraso nas mortes que provocou uma visita tanto do Tempo quanto do Destino. Severus ficou muito envergonhado pela bronca de seus colegas, mas não desistiu de continuar espionando a mulher de seus sonhos.

Em uns poucos anos, porém, os sentimentos já não eram tão intensos. Marlene o advertira sobre isso. Ele desafiou Destino durante anos até admitir os fatos que ele tentava desesperadamente negar. Lily continuava a ser o que ela sempre fora para Severus: linda, perfeita e inatingível. Ainda mais agora, porque quando chegasse a vez de Severus ir para o Grande Além, não seria no mesmo lugar onde ela estava. Demorou anos, mas Severus estava plenamente consciente deste fato. Aquelas olhadinhas em Lily eram um adeus ao amor de sua vida.

Amor eternamente não correspondido era, em si mesmo, um tipo especial de inferno, não era?

Severus ainda estava no processo de lidar com essas percepções quando Dumbledore o chamou para falar sobre o filho de Lily. O pirralho ia começar a frequentar Hogwarts.

Era prova de que 10 anos tinham se passado. Os sentimentos agridoces voltaram, mas agora já estavam transformados. Proteger o garoto podia ser um jeito de honrar seus sentimentos por Lily.

Mas como ele podia fazer isso?


	4. Capítulo 4 – Uma babá sombria

**Capítulo 4 – Uma babá sombria**

Depois da conversa com Dumbledore, Severus cumpriu sua rotina com a mente ainda voltada para o filho de Lily. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer imediatamente e ele não via nenhum motivo para proteger Harry de nada pior do que um ferimento de Quidditch, mas Dumbledore tinha certeza de que o menino estava em perigo. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse finalmente entrado irrevogavelmente na senilidade.

Como ele via Lily cada vez menos, Severus investia a maior parte do seu tempo livre com os mortais ou com os colegas de eternidade. Destino advertiu que ele se mantivesse em atividades discretas se optasse por lidar com os vivos, já que ele estava literalmente morto para o mundo.

Dinheiro era o combustível que movia o mundo, e felizmente Severus não precisava de muito para sobreviver. Ele tinha poucas necessidades para roupas e comida, mas precisava disso. Ele vendeu muitos objetos de Spinner's End, e às vezes Dumbledore ou as outras Encarnações lhe davam dinheiro. Quando os tempos ficavam bicudos, Severus ia a bazares e brechós, bem como abrigos de igreja. Seus hábitos sempre foram bastante frugais quando ele era vivo, e ele continuava assim.

Não haveria qualquer problema em tomar dinheiro dos clientes. Poderiam até justificar o fato e dizer que eles não precisavam mais de dinheiro. Mas Severus sabia muito bem que, a despeito das circunstâncias, um roubo era um roubo, e pesaria na sua alma. Satanás podia parecer um cara bacana, mas Severus preferia evitar passar a eternidade com ele, se pudesse.

Interagir com os vivos era complicado. Com os colegas também, às vezes. Guerra gostava de beber, então eles foram a pubs e bares algumas vezes, mas só quando Guerra prometia a Severus não começar brigas. Era o que ele achava mais divertido. Algumas vezes Severus terminava trabalhando por causa disso. Como muitas das Encarnações da Imortalidade, Guerra adorava seu trabalho. Severus? Nem tanto.

Mas o problema com o filho de Lily logo voltou à sua mente. Ele recebeu um chamado de um cliente e Mort o levou a Hogwarts. Quando Severus consultou o relógio, ele obteve uma leitura peculiar. Era como se duas almas estivessem no mesmo corpo.

 _"_ _Que_ _está_ _acontecendo_ , _em_ _nome_ _de_ _Merlin?",_ ele pensou. Severus nunca pensou que uma coisa assim fosse possível.

Seguindo as direções da flecha confiável, Severus chegou a uma sala nas entranhas da escola. Como aluno, Severus nunca suspeitara da existência daquele lugar, então não tinha como reconhecê-lo. Mas o relógio estava certo de que o seu próximo cliente estava ali.

Cinco minutos.

Um homem de turbante se olhava num espelho. Era o Espelho de Osejed, e o homem deveria ser um professor. Um garoto estava com ele, e Severus soube imediatamente quem era o menino.

Harry Potter.

Com terror crescente, Severus assistiu ao menino confrontar o homem. O turbante escondia uma outra entidade, a segunda alma detectada pelo relógio.

Em menos de dois minutos, Severus entendeu o que se passava: a entidade se apossara do homem de turbante e agora queria um corpo, uma façanha que o menino podia ajudar a realizar com a Pedra Filosofal. Mas parecia que Harry não tinha a menor intenção de dar a pedra. Eles discutiram e o relógio piscou, dizendo a Severus que ele estava a ponto de colher uma das duas almas no corpo do homem de turbante.

Não ia demorar.

O homem investiu contra o menino, exigindo a pedra, e tentou lutar contra a criança. Aí é que tudo ficou ainda mais esquisito.

No exato momento que o homem de turbante encostou em Harry, duas coisas aconteceram: Severus coletou a alma e o corpo dele começou a se desintegrar imediatamente. O homem urrou de dor, mas logo morreu. A segunda alma que habitava seu corpo estava virtualmente sem lar, então ela voou para o menino, tentando possuí-lo. Mas não conseguiu, então nada mais lhe restava a fazer a não ser fugir dali. Harry caiu desacordado ali mesmo, com um cristal avermelhado entre os dedos.

Severus levou algum tempo até assimilar completamente o que tinha testemunhado. Certamente havia forças do mal ali, e o filho de Lily estava bem no meio da coisa toda.

Por mais que ele odiasse admitir, Dumbledore podia ter razão. Mas como ele poderia proteger o garoto? E por que ele tinha uma incômoda sensação de que o bode velho não estava sendo totalmente altruísta?

Severus consultou seus colegas.

\- Na minha experiência - começou Guerra -, altruísmo é uma arte morta. Todos têm interesses. Este tal de Dumbledore obviamente tem os seus.

\- Eu concordo, mas não totalmente - disse Natureza. - Só não consigo ver o que ele ganha com isso. Ele pode ter razões legítimas.

Severus ofereceu uma nova rodada de biscoitinhos, dizendo:

\- Gostaria que Destino estivesse aqui. Ela conhece Dumbledore. - Os demais o encararam e ele explicou: - De antes. Nós conhecemos Dumbledore. Éramos bruxos.

\- Não confio em magos - disse Natureza, com desprezo. - Eles vivem tempo demais, não é natural.

\- Eu não tinha completado 22 anos quando morri - lembrou Severus.

\- Tecnicamente você não morreu, então ainda é uma razão válida - disse Guerra.

Severus olhou para o teto. Ele deveria ter desconfiado que seus amigos Encarnações não seriam de grande ajuda. Eles eram imortais por tempo demais para conseguir entender a condição humana. Ele mesmo e Destino eram as exceções. Depois de uma década no cargo, os demais ainda os chamavam de novatos.

Destino só apareceu uns dias mais tarde. Ela não tinha respostas para ele. Para piorar, Severus não tinha se dado conta de que, por ter sido da Ordem da Fênix, ela era parcial com relação a Dumbledore.

\- É claro que ele só quer ajudar o menino - disse ela.

\- Ele parece não acreditar que o Lord das Trevas esteja totalmente morto. Pode por favor me ajudar a esclarecer o motivo?

Pela primeira vez desde que ele a encontrar como personificação do Destino, ela parecia desconfortável.

\- Voldemort parece estar se aguentando por um fio, e isso não é uma piadinha.

Severus sussurrou, horrorizado:

\- Ele vive...

\- Esse é o problema - disse Destino, contrariada. - A resposta é sim e não! Aquele maldito! Ele é o verdadeiro gato de Schrödinger, o único que eu já vi!

\- Mas como?

\- Não sei. A Mãe Natureza tem razão: bruxos têm a tendência de desafiar a natureza. Parece que Lord Voldemort está desafiando você, Morte.

Se pudesse, Severus teria empalidecido. Ele se lembrou da profecia que ouvira sobre o Lord das Trevas e o menino nascido no fim de julho. Sua mente experimentou as lembranças como uma enxurrada: a caçada ao filho de Lily, o fiasco de Dumbledore em protegê-los, a traição de Sirius Black... E se o Lord das Trevas pudesse mesmo estar de alguma maneira vivo, o menino estava em grave perigo. Ele disse tudo isso a Destino. Ela não se abalou.

\- Eu não cheguei a conhecer o garoto. Ele é bonitinho?

Severus deu de ombros e respondeu de maneira instintiva:

\- Ele tem os olhos da mãe.

Destino sorriu.

\- Então ele é bonito.

Severus foi obrigado a concordar.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Ficar de olho em Harry Potter não era fácil. Severus teve que convencer Mort sobre a importância de acompanhar o garoto devido a sua conexão com uma alma rebelde que se recusava a morrer. De algum jeito, porém, ele se uniu a Dumbledore para juntos desenvolverem um mecanismo capaz de avisar quando Harry estivesse com a vida em risco. Era uma medida grave, e Severus imaginou que só fosse usá-la em umas poucas ocasiões. Para ele, era óbvio que um garoto de tão pouca idade não ia ficar constantemente cara a cara com sua extinção.

Dizer que ele tinha calculado mal seria subestimar a situação.

Poucas semanas depois de acionar o artefato, Severus foi alertado de um perigo muito grave bem perto do menino. Severus correu para Hogwarts e encontrou o menino na enfermaria da escola. Mas o garoto visitava uma menina que tinha sido petrificada. O fedor de magia negra era evidente até para Severus, que não era mais bruxo.

Outro menino, um ruivo, se juntou a ele. Severus deduziu que eram amigos – amigos bem próximos. E também eram companheiros de traquinagens. Pelo que Severus pôde ouvir, a menina era o cérebro da operação. O nome dela só queimou em seu crânio depois que o ruivinho disse que ela tinha feito uma Poção Polissuco. Como um devoto apreciador da arte das Poções, Severus sabia que fazer Polissuco era uma façanha em si, ainda mais para uma criatura nascida trouxa de 12 anos chamada Hermione.

Severus conferiu o equipamento: a menina não corria risco imediato, então ele decidiu não intervir. Ele só fez isso mais tarde, quando o garoto foi estúpido o suficiente para entrar numa câmara secreta dentro da escola e, desafiado por um espectro, enfrentou um maldito basilisco. Mas tudo teve um final feliz: a menina Weasley se salvou, Harry Potter saiu vivo de lá e Severus não precisou se expor.

Algumas coisas interessantes aconteceram então: Severus percebeu que Dumbledore estava cuidando do menino, que infelizmente o filho de Lily herdara do pai a propensão para se meter em confusão, e que aquele espectro que Potter encontrara enquanto tentava resgatar a menina Weasley tinha algumas respostas que Destino gostaria de saber.

\- Acho que você precisa falar com Dumbledore - sugeriu Destino. - Ele pode saber direitinho do que aquele fantasma falava.

\- Marlene - ele disse, com cuidado, ainda abalado -, aquele fantasma parecia ser uma alma. Não era o mesmo que uma assombração, mas parecia. Eu sou Morte; eu conheço almas. Você sabe que não me impressiono facilmente, mas agora eu estou impressionado, e não de um jeito agradável.

\- É por isso que acho que você deveria ir falar com Dumbledore. Ele pode saber muito mais do que você pensa.

Aquilo não estava tão fora do raciocínio lógico, então Severus tomou nota. Mas ele não estava pronto para ir visitar o bode velho.

Ainda não.

Foi aí que um criminoso condenado conseguiu fugir de Azkaban.

Severus estava alarmado com as notícias, muito embora o aparelhinho milagroso estivesse quieto. Para ele, era apavorante: Sirius Black tinha escapado. O homem que o mundo bruxo inteiro conhecia como o odioso traidor dos Potter estava solto, e o jovem Harry podia estar em grande perigo. Dumbledore até colocara dementadores em todos os cantos de Hogwarts. Maldito aparelho! Por que ele não podia expressar o mesmo medo que Severus sentia?

As surpresas não tinham terminado. Outro dos antigos inimigos de Severus, Remus Lupin, estava de volta a Hogwarts, agora como professor. Embora ele fosse amigo de Black, de Potter e daquele insípido Peter Pettigrew, Lupin não tinha participado do bullying contra Severus nos tempos de escola. Mas o que Dumbledore estava pensando, colocando um lobisomem solto no meio de crianças inocentes?

A azeitona da empada apareceu, porém, apareceu quando o aparelho que alertava sobre o perigo perto de Harry soou. Eles tinham sido atraídos para o Shrieking Shack por ninguém menos que o próprio Sirius Black. O menino Weasley tinha quebrado a perna e os três adolescentes de apenas 13 anos estavam frente a frente com um assassino.

Só que Black não era um assassino. Ele nem mesmo matara Peter Pettigrew. Na verdade, Pettigrew estava vivinho da Silva e, como era um maldito animago, estivera vivendo como o rato de estimação de Ronald Weasley.

Severus podia ter espumado de puro ódio do rato. Porque ele era o motivo pelo qual Lily e James tinham sido assassinados: ao contrário do que se acreditava, foi em Peter Pettigrew que os Potters confiaram a localização do feitiço para escondê-los, e ele os entregara ao Lord das Trevas. Black era inocente.

Aquilo foi uma virada de mesa para Severus. Um rato era uma forma muito adequada para um bruxo covarde, traiçoeiro e desqualificado cuja alma ele alegremente coletaria e mandaria pessoalmente ao Príncipe das Trevas.

Lupin e Black certamente estavam decididos a fazer exatamente isso – matar Pettigrew ali mesmo, e ninguém ficaria sabendo. Mas eles preferiram perguntar a Harry o que fazer com a pessoa responsável pela morte de seus pais. Como ele era filho de Lily, ele decidiu entregar Pettigrew às autoridades e deixar os dementadores se encarregarem dele.

Severus odiava dementadores. Aquelas criaturas nojentas eram um deboche de seu cargo, roubando almas como se tivessem direito a elas. Eram uma aberração e totalmente fora das leis da Natureza, que aliás não queria nada com eles. Só Satã os protegia, pois eles tinham mal dentro de si.

Ficou claro, porém, que Black odiou a decisão, e que nem Pettigrew teve certeza de que não morrer naquele momento fosse uma coisa boa, considerando a missão dos dementadores. Pela primeira vez, Severus concordava com Sirius Black.

Então uma outra pessoa apareceu no Shrieking Shack. Aurora Sinistra, a professora de Astronomia, seguira o trio e estava chocada ao ver quem pensava ser o criminoso Sirius Black em conluio com o Professor Lupin. Ela estava pronta para apreender todos e levá-los para as autoridades, mas Harry Potter a derrubou com um feitiço. Hermione, a amiguinha, ficou escandalizada com o fato, o que agradou Severus.

Depois daquilo, muitas coisas aconteceram, e rapidamente. Os três alunos e dois adultos levaram o prisioneiro e levitaram a professora desacordada por uma passagem secreta para fora da cabana, e a lua apareceu. Era lua cheia, e eles sabiam que ela tinha um efeito devastador sobre Lupin.

Os apelos de Sirius Black para que Lupin mantivesse a cabeça e se apegasse à consciência humana foram lupinamente ignorados, obviamente. Severus estava até chocado que Black pudesse ser tão ingênuo e acreditar que apenas o sentimento fosse capaz de deter o poderoso imperativo de um lobisomem. Black então não teve escolha a não ser virar um cão e confrontar o lobo.

Felizmente, neste momento, Sinistra estava alerta e protegeu os meninos enquanto Black tentava desviar Lupin para longe dos garotos. Mas Harry, sendo filho de James, soltou-se e perseguiu tanto o cachorro quanto o lobisomem. Severus soltou um palavrão e foi atrás do garoto, que sumiu no meio da floresta. Alguns dementadores se aproximaram, e o aparelho de Severus pôs-se a apitar alucinadamente.

Os dementadores atacaram Sirius e Harry, e então Severus não pôde mais se conter. Fechou o capuz e silenciosamente chamou Mort, que estava na sua forma tradicional de cavalo. Com rapidez, ambos apareceram na beira do lago, onde ocorreria o ataque.

Era uma visão magnífica. A Morte e sua montaria audaz emergiram em meio às árvores, avançando ameaçadoramente contra as criaturas asquerosas. Dementadores eram considerados seres vivos, mas sua natureza certamente vinha do Grande Além, e assim eles reconheceram imediatamente a Morte que se aproximava.

Severus sempre achou que Mort era uma figura muito mais imponente quando tomava a forma de um cavalo gigantesco. Sua montaria valente provou ser exatamente assim ao fazer as criaturas fugirem espavoridas.

Mais tarde, disseram que foi um poderoso feitiço Patronus que causou a dispersão de dementadores de maneira tão desesperada. Severus não ficou ressentido com aquela versão. A Morte já era muito temida; ele não precisava de mais publicidade.

Mas sua atenção foi atraída pela chegada de um colega no local. Outra Encarnação estava lá. Severus não pôde esconder sua surpresa.

\- Chronos?

\- Thanatos? - A personificação do Tempo estava acostumada a chamar a Morte por sua denominação clássica. - Eu estava imaginando se você também estaria nesta versão da realidade.

\- Nesta versão?

Chronos verificou sua ampulheta antes de responder:

\- Isso mesmo. Tem uma viagem no tempo aqui. Isto está bem claro.

\- Então eu acho que aquele bruxos adolescentes ali devem estar envolvidos nisso.

A Encarnação do Tempo virou-se na direção que ele apontava e suspirou:

\- Ah, eu deveria ter adivinhado: bruxos. Às vezes eles fazem da minha vida um inferno.

A Morte aproveitou o embalo e concordou:

\- A minha também, admito. Aparentemente, eu não tenho mais uma alma a recolher.

\- Tudo está bem, então. - O Tempo olhou de novo para sua ampulheta. - Preciso me apressar, meu amigo. O Tempo não espera ninguém. Passe lá em casa, quando puder.

\- Farei isso, sim. Adeus, meu amigo.

Depois que Chronos se foi, Severus ficou aliviado de não ter sido pego em flagrante cuidando de assuntos sem relação com as atividades de seu cargo. Era falta de profissionalismo, para dizer o mínimo.

Depois que o vira-tempo foi usado e o hipogrifo foi salvo (salvando também Black), Severus achou que Harry estava seguro, e voltou a seus afazeres, pois já havia uma fila considerável de almas. Mas ele fez um memorando mental a si mesmo para visitar Dumbledore e obter esclarecimentos assim que fosse possível.

Essas intenções, porém, continuariam a ser meras intenções por mais um tempo, ele constatou. Ao voltar para casa, ele notou que tinha uma visita inesperada esperando por ele em sua dilapidada sala de estar.

Satã estava em Spinner's End.


	5. Uma visita do Príncipe das Trevas

**Capítulo 5** **-** **Uma** **visit** **a do Príncipe das Trevas**

\- Morte, meu _bróder!_

Os braços abertos de Satã eram uma cena bizarra na pequena sala de estar de Severus. Se ele estivesse com o capuz abaixado e se seu rosto não fosse uma caveira impessoal, suas sobrancelhas estariam totalmente para cima. Mas ele estava com o uniforme completo de Morte, com todas as defesas a postos.

De qualquer modo, ele conseguiu manter a compostura.

\- Satanás? Que surpresa.

O homem vestia seu terno vermelho característico, com um amplo sorriso.

\- E não deveria ser, não acha? Nossas áreas de trabalho são muito conectadas; deveríamos fazer mais reuniões de trabalho, não concorda?

Severus manteve toda a sua parafernália ao responder:

\- Você pode argumentar a esse respeito, tenho certeza. Existe algo específico que gostaria de discutir?

\- Importa-se se eu me trocar primeiro? Sempre tive uma predileção por minha persona de Hades, e não há muitas ocasiões em que posso usá-la.

\- Fique à vontade.

Um homem usando um traje grego apareceu no seu lugar, e Severus concordou que era muito melhor do que aquele horroroso terno vermelho que ele parecia gostar tanto de usar.

\- Ah, agora sim - disse o Senhor de Todo o Mal. - É tão elegante!

Severus convidou:

\- Sente-se, por favor. O que posso fazer por você?

Satã descartou a gentileza e os salamaleques:

\- Você pode _parar_ de perseguir minhas crianças. O que meus dementadores fofinhos fizeram a você? Por que você foi tão cruel com eles hoje?

Severus nem piscou.

\- Eles estavam coletando meus clientes. Fui obrigado a interferir.

\- Isso não é verdade, não mesmo! - Satã balançava o dedo enfaticamente. - Você não colheu aquelas almas, Sev, meu garoto. Conhece as regras: você não mexe conosco, nós não mexemos com você.

\- Seus _fofinhos_ \- vociferou Severus - estavam atacando um _menino_.

\- Eles estão sujeitos a isso e você sabe. Além do mais por que você se importa? - Satanás sorriu de maneira maliciosa e disse, sarcasticamente: - Oh, já sei! Aquela criança era a cria da doce Lily, não era? Ele é o filho do amor de sua vida, sua linda Lily, agora perdida para sempre. Ah, tadinho do Sevinho!...

A ironia começava a dar nos nervos de Severus.

\- Por favor, me chame de Morte. Esta é uma reunião de trabalho, então vamos manter o profissionalismo, sim?

Satã manteve a falsa ironia.

\- Você não vai querer me enfrentar, não vai, Sev, meu rapaz? Porque você e eu sabemos que quando seu mandato como Morte terminar, você será meu. E deixe lhe dizer, aqui entre nós, estou separando um lugarzinho especial para você no Inferno.

Aquilo era abuso e Severus decidiu não tolerar mais. Ele se ergueu, envergando todo o respeito do cargo que ocupava, e usou sua voz mais profunda e sinistra para lembrar a Encarnação do Mal:

\- Então, Sua Malevolência, meu mandato ainda não terminou. Até lá, eu sou a Morte! E como tal, você deve respeito a mim e a meu cargo. Eu não estou subordinado nem a você nem à personificação do Bem. Você não me assusta, Satã.

O risinho sacana de Satanás falhou um segundo, mas ele manteve, mesmo com esforço.

\- Tá na cara que você não está com medo de mim - _ainda_. Mas eu serei seu dono, Severus Snape - ele rosnou. - Não pense que você pode desfazer todo o mal que você vez na sua vida desgraçada e miserável. Então, no final das contas, você será meu, Severus, meu filho. E _aí_ você terá medo de mim. Então aproveite enquanto puder. E fique longe de meus dementadores!

Com uma nuvem de fumaça preta e um fedor pútrido, Satã sumiu da casa de Severus.

Severus olhou em volta. Tudo parecia estar no lugar. E Satanás saiu literalmente fumegante de raiva. Ganhar de Satanás dava uma sensação ótima. Severus podia até se arrepender disso depois de morrer, mas foi ótimo dizer umas poucas e boas para aquele babaca. E que surpresa, Severus ainda estava intacto, ainda tinha seu cargo e sua alma.

"Não é um jeito ruim de fechar o dia", pensou a Morte, ao começar a pesar as almas capturadas e preparar para dormir enquanto ele contemplava o dia momentoso que ele acabara de ter.

o0o 0o0 o0o

O filho de Lily definitivamente tinha um dom de se meter em encrencas, pensou Severus um ano mais tarde, quando atravessou o gramado de um cemitério para coletar a alma de um jovem Hufflepuff chamado Cedric Diggory. Embora Severus não fosse mais um bruxo, ele podia sentir que alguma coisa grave estava para acontecer. Foi aí que ele reconheceu quem estava com Potter.

Pettigrew.

Aquele maldito, imprestável, indigno que entregara a família de Lily para Voldemort estava com uma criatura bizarra nos braços. A um comando da criatura, Pettigrew matou o garoto Hufflepuff e Severus colheu a alma. Ele entendeu, horrorizado, que a criatura era ninguém menos que Lord Voldemort.

Severus tinha feito seu serviço, estava livre para ir. Mas algo mais estava para acontecer, e era ainda mais grave, então ele decidiu ficar.

Foi assim que ele se tornou uma testemunha. Foi assim que ele testemunhou um garoto de 14 anos ser usado para um feitiço, depois ficar de pé, ser desafiado para um duelo e inacreditavelmente escapar de ser assassinado pelo Lord das Trevas redivivo. Claro que o jovem Potter tinha mais sorte que juízo, mas ainda assim o mero fato de ter sobrevivido era, por si só, uma façanha notável.

O menino desapareceu usando uma chave de portal, e Severus ficou um pouco mais, observando o desenrolar dos eventos e alguns de seus antigos colegas. Só estavam lá menos de uma dúzia de Death Eaters, e Severus presumiu que eles provavelmente imaginaram, como ele, que o Lord das Trevas estava morto e enterrado. Mais tarde ele iria se punir pelos momentos melancólicos nos quais ele se deu conta que ele provavelmente também estaria ali, se tivesse sobrevivido ao Halloween de 1981.

Voldemort fez todos os seus seguidores tirarem as máscaras. Invisível, Severus os encarou detidamente. Sua primeira impressão foi observar que todos tinham envelhecido muito. Lucius Malfoy sempre fora mais velho que Severus, só que agora ele tinha mais de 40 anos. Como Severus tecnicamente morrera aos 22, mais de 40 era praticamente meia idade.

Voldemort puniu verbalmente cada um pela falta de fé nele, elogiando apenas aqueles em Azkaban. Aquilo explicava a ausência de Bellatrix, pensou Severus. Mas em meio a todo aquele drama, em algum lugar dentro de si mesmo, havia um Severus interno satisfeito por ver o arrogante Malfoy levar uma bronca como um aluno relapso.

Seu relógio piscou: ele tinha que ir. Severus consultou o aparelho. Harry Potter estava em segurança. Mas assim que ele estava para sair, viu uma pessoa aparatando junto à assembleia, alguém que ele imediatamente reconheceu. A identidade desta pessoa recém-chegada o teria deixado arrepiado, se isso fosse possível. Mas ele não tinha mais tempo e ele não queria irritar Mort.

o0o 0o0 o0o

\- Não seria mais simples se eu tivesse um retrato na sua casa?

Internamente, Severus rosnou diante da petulância do diretor de Hogwarts, que dourava tudo com o brilho dos olhos muito azuis. Que ousadia daquele mortal!

\- Não será preciso - ele disse, calmamente. - Pretendo acompanhar as atividades de Lord Voldemort mais de perto daqui para frente. E o jovem Harry também, é claro.

Dumbledore não tinha terminado no processo de dourar a pílula.

\- Deixe-me dizer como estou agradecido por isso. Significa muito para mim.

Severus indagou:

\- Preciso lembrar que não tenho permissão para interferir nos assuntos de mortais? Não é função minha salvar o pirralho se ele se puser em perigo mortal. Se ele perecer, não tenho poder de devolver sua vida.

\- Entendo.

\- Se for de algum consolo, não há nenhuma interferência de nenhuma outra entidade que opera no limiar do mundo mortal. Ninguém ajuda você, mas ninguém também ajuda a _ele_.

Dumbledore sabia muito bem a quem ele se referia.

\- Parece bem justo.

\- Uma última pergunta: Aurora Sinistra ainda leciona em Hogwarts?

\- Sim - respondeu Dumbledore. - Posso perguntar por que quer saber?

\- Você pode querer verificar a lealdade dela. Eu estarei por perto.

Depois de dar o aviso, Severus saiu, pois tinha um cliente em 20 minutos. Harry Potter teria que se virar sozinho um pouco.

Ao menos era o que ele pensava, mas o aparelho que detectava as encrencas de Harry disparou feito louco numa manhã de verão em Little Winging. Como ele tinha tempo, Severus voou para lá bem a tempo de ver ao menos três dementadores atacando n apenas Harry, mas também outro garoto, um gordo louro. Severus rosnou diante da mera visão das horrendas criaturas, mas se lembrou da visita de Satã e conteve-se antes de interferir, mesmo que isso contrariasse seus instintos. Ainda assim, observou os eventos e certificou-se que Harry estava em segurança. Quando a velha ajudou os dois a voltarem para casa, Severus decidiu voltar. Enquanto caminhava de volta para Mort, estacionado a duas quadras, ele reconheceu o cheiro de enxofre no ar.

Satã estivera ali o tempo todo.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

\- Mas que diabo você está fazendo?

Destino o encarava, furiosa, mas Severus respondeu calmamente:

\- Eu estava indo almoçar. Quer vir comigo?

Ambos estavam de pé em frente ao Hog's Head, o pub mal-afamado na pequena vila de Hogsmeade. Severus tinha retirado as vestimentas da Morte; Destino, não.

\- Você pretende entrar aí em plena luz do dia?

\- Por que essa irritação? Não estamos proibidos de interagir com o mundo mortal; você sabe disso.

Ela não se convencia:

\- Você está se arriscando a ser reconhecido. Isso perturbaria o equilíbrio cósmico. Para não falar de embaraçar os meus fios!

\- Relaxa, Marlene. Ninguém aqui vai se lembrar de um zé-ninguém apagado de vinte e poucos anos que está morto há mais de dez anos. Teria sido mais arriscado no Três Vassouras, mas aqui? Vai dar tudo certo.

\- De qualquer forma, o que espera descobrir nesse pub de quinta? Que a cerveja aqui é ruim e dá dor de cabeça?

\- Informação. E a menos que queira se juntar a mim, eu lhe desejo um bom dia.

Destino alertou:

\- Cuidado para não se enredar na vida deles. Lembre-se: vivemos às margens deste mundo.

Dito isso, Destino foi embora e Severus entrou no pub. Chamar de pub de quinta era um elogio, para dizer o mínimo. Não era à toa que os estudantes de Hogwarts evitavam vir ali para tomar suas cervejas amanteigadas. Pensando bem, Severus nem tinha certeza se eles serviam aquelas cervejas ali.

Ele pediu o almoço acompanhado de uma cerveja Stout, e tentou ficar de cabeça baixa, pois o velho barman o conhecia. O bar ainda fedia a bodes ou algo parecido. Havia uns poucos fregueses no local: uma bruxa coberta de xales, um homem cheio de curativos e bandagens, e duas outras bruxas com sotaque pronunciado de Yorkshire num canto.

Seus ouvidos estavam ali para captar qualquer fofoca sobre a escola. As notícias que ele lera no "Profeta Diário" eram no mínimo bizarras. Uma inquisidora em Hogwarts? Harry Potter desacreditado sobre o retorno de Lord Voldemort? Ele precisava ver aquilo de perto.

Ainda assim, Severus não pôde evitar se lembrar da ocasião momentosa queele vivera no Hog's Head. O momento em que sua vida toda mudara, e agora ele estava no mesmo lugar onde tudo começara. Pois tinha sido no Hog's Head que ele ouvira a profecia, a profecia que fizera Voldemort perseguir Lily.

Todas as suas memórias sombrias se esvaíram quando um trio de adolescentes conhecido entrou no local. Lá estava ele, o menino de Lily, com os olhos de Lily, ao lado de seu amigo ruivo Weasley e a garota esperta. Foi naquele momento que Severus teve que se conter ao olhar a menina, Hermione.

O que tinha acontecido com ela? Agora ela virara uma jovem mulher, e uma bem ajeitadinha. Suas formas impressionaram Severus. Ele se repreendeu mentalmente. A garota devia ter uns quinze anos, apenas uma criança. Para dizer a verdade, Severus ainda era o mesmo jovem de 22 anos de quando se tornou Morte, mas ele não podia negar ou ignorar a diferença de idade. E por que ele estava pensando nessas coisas, afinal? Mais valia manter a mente na missão e esquecer essas pequenas distrações.

Disfarçando ao máximo, Severus acompanhou as atividades do trio o melhor que podia. Mas o velho barman ficava olhando para ele o tempo todo, como se tentasse se lembrar dele. Ficou claro que o rosto de Severus era familiar para o homem, mas ele não sabia direito de onde conhecia Severus. Aquilo foi decisivo: a Encarnação da Morte decidiu nunca mais tentar se infiltrar a paisana no mundo bruxo. Muggles eram abençoados por desconhecerem o outro lado, mas bruxos tinham maneiras e ferramentas para detectá-lo.

Não pela primeira vez desde que se tornara Morte, Severus lamentou sentidamente a perda de seus poderes bruxos.

Aí outros adolescentes começaram a entrar no pub, e Severus deu as costas para eles, fingindo estar incomodado. O almoço chegou, e ele se pôs a comer tentando parecer não ligar a mínima para o que estava acontecendo.

Verdade seja dita, Severus estava um tanto confuso depôs que os adolescentes declararam a reunião encerrada e assinaram um papel enfeitiçado (outra ideia brilhante da menina Hermione). Teria a situação em Hogwarts deteriorado tanto quanto os meninos disseram? Seriam mesmo necessárias aulas extra de autodefesa?

\- Oh - disse Dumbledore em seu gabinete, com um sorriso -, foi um gesto muito amável, mas Harry não deveria ter feito isso. A situação já está grave o bastante.

Severus indagou:

\- O que está acontecendo nesta escola? Parece até que o Ministério da Magia está interferindo em Hogwarts!

\- Temo que este seja precisamente o caso, meu amigo - confirmou Dumbledore. - Eles pretendem me neutralizar assim que puderem, e o jovem Harry ingenuamente deu a desculpa perfeita.

\- Com aulas extras de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas? Como pode ser?

\- Você se deixou passar a parte mais importante, e o Ministério não fará isso. Eles já creem que eu estou articulando a queda do Ministro da Magia, e agora têm ainda mais razão para pensar isso.

\- A Armada de Dumbledore... - repetiu Severus. - Acha mesmo que acreditariam em algo assim?

\- Eles preferem acreditar nisso a acreditar que Lord Voldemort está de volta.

\- Tolos - rosnou Severus, ao ver o relógio piscar insistentemente, indicando um cliente. - Desculpe interromper a conversa, mas preciso ir.

\- Agradeço pela visita. Esta informação será muito útil, meu amigo. Adeus.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder a Dumbledore. Era hora de voltar ao trabalho.

Severus não tinha ideia, mas ele não estava nem perto de parar de interferir na vida de Harry.

Ou de Hermione.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Uma complicação inesperada

**Capítulo 6 - Uma complicação inesperada**

Apenas poucos meses após os eventos no Hog's Head, aquele aparelhinho útil deu um alerta que Harry estava arriscando sua vida. De novo.

 _"_ _Garoto infernal,"_ pensou Severus, antes de pegar Mort e correr de Spinner's End. Mort o levou direto para o Ministério da Magia, e lá ele foi para o Departamento de Mistérios.

 _"E agora o que é_ _isso?"_

Parecia ser tarde da noite e Severus percebeu que havia seis garotos sendo perseguidos por Death Eaters. Ele só conseguiu reconhecer três dos meninos e dois dos discípulos de Voldemort: Bellatrix Lestrange e Lucius Malfoy, de um lado, e de outro, Harry Potter e seus dois melhores amigos.

Ele foi atrás deles e viu quando se separaram: Harry e Hermione corriam com um garoto desastrado, enquanto o menino Weasley foi para outro lado com duas meninas. Severus reconheceu uma delas como a Weasley que ficou presa na Câmara Secreta com um basilisco.

A atenção dele voltou para Hermione, agora desabrochando como uma bela moça de 15 anos. Foi aí que Severus reconheceu, com grande alarme, que quem estava atrás deles era Antonin Dolohov. Suas entranhas se reviraram de tensão.

Dolohov era um dos seguidores mais sádicos do Lord das Trevas, desde a época que Voldemort ainda tinha o nome de Tom Riddle. Tão fanático quanto cruel, Dolohov não hesitaria em matar nenhuma daquelas crianças.

Incluindo Hermione.

Com a parafernália da Morte, Severus juntou-se à refrega com a intenção de proteger os jovens, mas foi surpreendido por Hermione Granger. Ela lançou um Feitiço Silenciador em Dolohov, enquanto eles entraram numa das salas do Departamento dos Mistérios. Foi uma atitude esperta.

Severus observou Dolohov, babando de raiva, usou sua varinha e tentou lançar um encantamento em Hermione a despeito de estar afônico. A personificação da Morte correu a colocar-se entre a garota e o feitiço, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia ser completamente inútil.

\- Oh - foi o que ele ouviu a jovem sussurrar, antes de seu corpo se dismilinguir no meio do campo de batalha. Severus foi até lá, ainda invisível, e cobriu-a com seu corpo para tentar prevenir que ela fosse atingida por algum feitiço perdido.

Ficar assim próximo da garota teve uma vantagem inesperada: Severus era capaz de admirá-la bem de perto. Que bênção.

O cabelo parecia muito diferente, e Severus podia perceber que ela tinha a pele macia, mesmo sem tocá-la. Com feitiços voando em meio a uma batalha, aquela não era exatamente uma ocasião romântica, mas Severus não conseguia se conter. Ele era saudável e tinha 22 anos, mesmo sendo uma encarnação imortal.

"Talvez eu esteja sozinho por muito tempo", pensou.

Os rapazes moveram o corpo dela para longe da linha de fogo, e Severus não sabia direito o que fazer, enquanto os combates continuavam. Ele pensava em tudo, menos no trabalho. Portanto, naturalmente, aquele foi o exato momento em que seu relógio indicou que ele tinha um cliente em dez minutos.

Severus rosnou de raiva, avaliando a situação. Ele tinha dez minutos, a luta continuava a todo vapor, e o aparelho estava histérico pelo montante de perigo perto de Harry. Havia uma boa chance que os dois instrumentos apontassem para a mesma pessoa.

Então os combates se deslocaram para uma outra sala, uma com uma imponente estrutura com um véu antigo. Severus podia ouvir as vozes por detrás da cortina, e de algum modo ele tinha certeza de que as vozes vinham de além do túmulo. Era tenebroso, até mesmo para a Morte em pessoa.

Muito repentinamente, a Ordem da Fênix chegou ao local. Severus observou seus antigos companheiros (ele se tornou um membro da Ordem desde que o Lord das Trevas marcara Lily) se juntaram à batalha. Com alívio, ele os viu protegerem os meninos e combaterem os seguidores do Lord das Trevas. Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black e o velho Kingsley Shacklebolt foram os que chamaram sua atenção.

Havia uma jovem, e Severus a reconheceu como uma nova integrante da Ordem com o nome de Nymphadora Tonks. Ela ajudou a levar Hermione para longe do perigo. Aquilo deu um pouco de alívio a Severus.

Ai a flecha apareceu, e Severus percebeu que ele estava ali para coletar a alma de um membro da Ordem. Ele viu Sirius lutando lado a lado com Harry e considerou o menino protegido o suficiente para ele procurar sem cliente. Mas a flecha apontava para eles dois.

Só mais dois minutos.

Foi aí que Bellatrix Lestrange aconteceu. Tão irritante quanto Severus se lembrava. Ela se pôs a provocar Sirius Black, e o deserdado membro da família mais nobre respondeu à altura.

De repente, seu relógio apontou claramente para Sirius, e bem a tempo de coletar sua alma. Em uma série de ações simultâneas, a bruxa demente ejetou de sua varinha um raio vermelho, Severus se adiantou para coletar a alma e nesse momento ele ficou visível para Sirius. Seu antigo colega de escola xingou baixinho quando ele não só foi atingido pela maldição de Bellatrix mas também detectou a presença da Morte. Sirius fixou seus olhos Severus enquanto caía lentamente no portal escondido atrás do véu.

Não era exagero afirmar que Severus não sentiu nenhuma satisfação em coletar a alma de um de seus atormentadores dos tempos de escola. Ficou ainda mais claro quando ele viu a reação de Harry. O pobre menino surtou e correu atrás de Bellatrix. A mulher louca gargalhava e cantava "Eu matei Sirius Black", numa vozinha infantil. Até Severus ficou inclinado a coletar a alma dela. Mas ele sabia que Satã provavelmente esperava ansiosamente a chegada dela em seus domínios. Além disso, a confusão que isso criaria com as demais Encarnações não valia a pena, não importa o quanto ela merecesse.

Para a surpresa de Severus, o Lord das Trevas em pessoa apareceu na briga. Severus olhou o relógio: para sua surpresa, ninguém mais iria morrer naquela batalha. E naquele momento, ele entendeu a razão. Dumbledore e um bando de Aurores chegaram ao local.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi um dos duelos mais emocionantes que o mundo bruxo jamais testemunhara. Na verdade, porém, o único bruxo a testemunhar a façanha foi Harry Potter, e o Lord das Trevas ainda tentou possuí-lo - sem sucesso.

A situação tornou-se excessivamente interessante quando Cornelius Fudge, o ministro da Magia em pessoa, chegou a tempo de ver Lord Voldemort bem na sua frente. Poucas vezes Severus viu tamanha palidez num corpo vivo que não estivesse tomado por doenças. E o Lord fugiu.

A atenção de Severus se voltou para o próximo cliente que seu relógio reclamava. Mas ele resistia a deixar o local. Contudo, Severus calculou que, com Dumbledore a seu lado, Harry Potter não podia estar mais seguro. Então ele voltou ao trabalho.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Severus tentou muito não se culpar. No final da contas, não era nada grave. Mas lá estava ele, no meio da noite, na ala hospitalar, cuidando de Hermione. Ela dormia tranquilamente. Estava escuro e silencioso, e muito ao gosto de Severus. Ele estava aliviado em vê-la livre de dor.

Não que ele não confiasse nas habilidades de Madame Pomfrey. Merlin sabia que a enfermeira da escola era um dos membros mais competentes do quadro de funcionários. Mas Severus conhecia Dolohov, e suas maldições não eram apenas cruéis; elas eram mortais.

A enfermeira dormia a sono solto perto da paciente. Severus tirou o manto da Morte para movimentar-se ainda mais silenciosamente na enfermaria vazia. Ele se sentou ao lado da cama e inspecionou as poções na mesa de cabeceira. Havia pelo menos uma dúzia. E, como ele temia, todas eram recomendadas para tratamento de feridas internas.

"Maldito seja, Dolohov", pensou ele iradamente. Hermione tinha mesmo muita sorte.

Severus a encarou mais uma vez, e desta vez, viu os grandes olhos castanhos fixos nele. Como ele estava sem seu uniforme, ela podia vê-lo.

Melhor tomar a iniciativa, pensou.

\- Não era minha intenção acordá-la - disse ele em voz baixa. - Desculpe por isso.

\- Tudo bem - disse ela.

Severus notou que ela estava calma e perguntou:

\- Está se sentindo melhor? As poções estão fazendo efeito?

\- Sim, obrigada por perguntar. Quem é você?

A pergunta quase o pegou de surpresa, de tão casual.

\- Meu nome é Severus. O Professor Dumbledore pediu minha assistência. Vim apenas vistoriar suas poções. Agora vou deixá-la voltar a descansar.

\- Precisa mesmo ir agora?

\- Não deveria se descuidar de seu repouso. A maldição que sustentou era muito poderosa, na verdade mortal. Você teve sorte.

Ela sorriu.

\- Madame Pomfrey disse a mesma coisa. Mas ela não me falou a seu respeito.

Um pouco desconcertado, Severus admitiu:

\- Eu nem deveria estar aqui. Assim, se pudesse deixar essa visita apenas entre nós, eu agradeceria. Talvez apenas o diretor, claro.

\- Harry disse que sempre tem um membro da Ordem cuidando dele.

\- Bem, cuidando não só dele - corrigiu Severus. - Agora volte a dormir.

\- Vai voltar para me ver?

\- Sim. Mas se eu fizer tudo certo, você não vai me ver.

\- Você já fez isso antes?

\- Talvez. Agora, por favor, volte a descansar, Srta. Granger. Vai se sentir melhor.

\- Tá bom. Obrigada, Severus.

Severus surpreendeu a si mesmo quando a pôs para dormir como se fosse uma garotinha. Assim que ela fechou os olhos, ele pôs seu manto e desapareceu em pleno ar. Mas ele ainda estava ali quando Hermione repentinamente se sentou na cama, procurando por ele.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

\- Bom, você não vai me dar uma bronca?

Eles estavam na Moradia do Destino. Lachesis, a tapeceira, estava ocupada tecendo uma das carreiras no colossal Tapete da Vida. Ela não parou o que fazia.

\- Por que eu lhe daria um sabão depois de seus atos imbecis?

\- Eu não tinha intenção de ser visto - redarguiu.

\- Nem de se apaixonar por ela, claro.

Severus estava envergonhado.

\- É assim tão evidente?

\- Não, na verdade não é. Mas você está agindo muito parecido ao modo como agia com Lily. - Ela continuou a fazer sua urdidura no tear à mão. - Preciso lembrar que a garota é uma adolescente? E que ir atrás dela se constitui em crime?

\- Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de "ir atrás dela".

\- Claro que não tem. - Destino deu um risinho. - Você vai segui-la por toda a eternidade, curtindo essa dor de cotovelo do seu amor proibido, fadado a ser um eterno solitário.

Ele fez uma careta.

\- Sabe, muitos mortais nem têm ideia de como estão com razão em acreditar que o Destino é sarcástico. No caso, sarcástica.

\- Desculpe. Mas você certamente pode ver que existe um padrão.

\- E esse padrão de que fala aparece claramente na sua tapeçaria?

Destino olhou para o teto, onde estava pendurado o imenso tapete da vida. - Então você não entende o significado dos fios e pontos?

\- Claro que não.

\- Ótimo - disse ela, voltando ao trabalho. - Continue assim.

Severus ia replicar com uma resposta ácida e cortante, mas seu relógio brilhou, indicando um cliente.

\- Preciso sair agora.

\- Obrigada pela visita. Foi divertido.

Severus soltou um ruído inarticulado e saiu. Assim como o Tempo, a Morte não esperava ninguém.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

\- Que gesto simpático, vir me visitar antes de nos encontrarmos profissionalmente.

Severus olhou ao redor do escritório de Dumbledore, reconhecendo um ar familiar ali. Ele estranhou. Havia morte no ar.

\- Você está morrendo?

\- Para dizer a verdade, sim - admitiu. - Aurora acha que eu tenho um ano, no máximo.

\- Como-

\- Não vamos nos deter nisso, pois já fizeram tudo que podia ser feito. Ouvi dizer que você apareceu à Srta. Granger há algum tempo.

\- Não mude de assunto. Falou em Aurora? Aurora Sinistra está cuidando de você?

\- A Professora Sinistra é a Mestra de Poções da escola há mais de uma década. Ela é um membro muito competente do corpo de funcionários de Hogwarts.

\- Você sabe que ela também é uma Death Eater? Seguidora de Lord Voldemort?

\- Ah, sim, claro que sei. Ela também é uma espiã para a Ordem da Fênix. E uma muito boa, aliás.

\- Mesmo? Por que diz isso?

\- Ela me procurou pois queria encontrar um modo de derrotar Lord Voldemort. Ela queria deixar seus serviços e me revelar todos os planos dele antes de morrer.

\- Isso é flertar com a Morte! - disse Severus. - Ninguém deixa o Lord das Trevas e vive para contar.

Dumbledore assentiu pesadamente.

\- É bem verdade, sim, ela se mostrava suicida. Você deve se lembrar de como o Lord Voldemort trata mulheres solteiras e descompromissadas.

A expressão de Severus fechou-se. Ele se recordou, com repulsa, o grau de depravação e de indignidade a que as seguidoras de Voldemort eram sujeitas. Não era à toa que seus números eram minguados, nem que muitas se apressassem a entrar em casamentos desastrosos.

\- E essa foi a motivação dela para virar uma espiã?

\- Isso e também o assassinato de seu noivo. Ele era Muggleborn. Aurora é motivada por vingança. E pelo desejo de deter Voldemort.

\- Pelo bem de todos vocês, espero que ela seja uma boa espiã. O Lord das Trevas não hesitará em usá-la contra vocês se descobrir a verdade.

\- Estou bem ciente - disse o diretor. - Mas estou para lhe falar sobre uma conversa encantadora que tive há algum tempo com a Srta. Granger. Ela me contou que você a visitou na ala hospitalar.

\- É verdade.

\- Imaginei por que você não a fez esquecer o encontro. Ou por que você falou com ela sem os seus tradicionais - gesticulou - trajes.

\- Desde que me tornei Morte, perdi todos os meus poderes bruxos. Eu gostaria de ter capacidade para fazê-la esquecer aquela noite, mas infelizmente não posso. Eu estava sem meus trajes naquele momento, por isso ela podia me enxergar.

\- Ela parecia ter a impressão de que você é um espião supersecreto da Ordem da Fênix. Não tive coragem de contar a verdade. É uma ironia.

\- Ironia? - repetiu Severus.

\- Bom, no final das contas, você não deixa de ser um espião para a Ordem, não é? Eu tinha planejado em lhe oferecer uma vaga de professor aqui em Hogwarts. O Professor Slughorn vivia falando de suas habilidades com Poções. Ele até o abrigou naquele clube exclusivo dele.

\- E assim você teria seu espião Death Eater e também ficaria de olho em mim. Mas que pena: eu tinha morrido. Aí você recrutou Sinistra para a tarefa.

\- Ela é uma mulher de muito valor, para não mencionar coragem. Sinto que as coisas se encaminham para um desfecho. Devo lhe contar sobre minhas suspeitas antes que seja tarde demais. Você tem tempo?

Na verdade, Severus tinha tempo, mas logo desejou que não tivesse. Dumbledore lhe contou sobre as horcruxes que o Lord das Trevas fez, e como ele suspeitava que o próprio Harry Potter fosse uma delas. Portanto, Dumbledore queria o menino vivo e ileso até que fosse o momento de derrotar o bruxo maligno.

Foi quase o suficiente para fazer Severus perder as estribeiras. Ele se sentiu manipulado, e não economizou palavras. Ele estava com tanta raiva que gritou com o velhote, por usar tanto o menino quanto ele, sem respeito pelo cargo. Severus deixou Hogwarts ainda irritado, e voltou para Spinner's End com a intenção de dar uma esfriada, mas estava difícil. A petulância do velhaco!

A determinação de Severus era de jamais por os pés naquela escola de novo. Usar o menino daquele jeito era completamente desumano. Era o filho de Lily! Havia uma aura de sacrilégio, para ele. Como Dumbledore ousava fazer armações desse tipo com uma criança? Ele fazia questão de recolher pessoalmente a alma daquele velhote metido.

No final das contas, demorou muito pouco para seu desejo se tornar realidade. Uns poucos meses mais tarde, Severus voltou a Hogwarts, desta vez a trabalho. Ele tinha um cliente. Seu nome era Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore.

Não houve tempo nem necessidade de palavras. No alto da Torre de Astronomia, Severus coletou pessoalmente a alma cinzenta do diretor, antes que o velho professor fosse atingido nem no peito por uma Maldição Imperdoável: o Feitiço Mortal. A personificação da Morte fez questão de olhar bem para a pessoa que lançou o feitiço.

Aurora Sinistra.


	7. Capítulo 7 – Em meio à guerra

**Capítulo 7** **–** **Em meio à guerra**

A morte de Dumbledore deixou Severus longe de notícias confiáveis em meio ao tumulto por todo mundo bruxo. O Lord das Trevas parecia ter tomado conta de todas as instituições bruxas e havia uma literal caça às bruxas por toda parte. O inimigo número um do Estado era Harry Potter.

Enquanto Severus coletava dezenas de almas, ele também ficava de olho no filho de Lily, que se espalhava por toda parte, procurando respostas e meios de derrotar o mal instalado na Grã -Bretanha bruxa. A Encarnação da Morte ainda se ressentia de Dumbledore. O ressentimento era tamanho que demorou meses para ele procurar pelo seu retrato em Hogwarts.

No fim, porém, Severus ficou feliz de poder falar com o diretor, mesmo que ele fosse um retrato. Sua sucessora no cargo de diretora de Hogwarts era ninguém menos que sua assassina, a Professora Sinistra.

Severus teve um ataque de fúria.

\- Mas esse era o plano desde o começo, Severus - garantiu Dumbledore, de sua moldura. O escritório estava vazio, a não ser pelos demais retratos. - Se Aurora tivesse se recusado a me matar, ela jamais teria ganhado a confiança de Voldemort para ser nomeada diretora de Hogwarts.

\- E ela concordou com isso?

O retrato pareceu ficar envergonhado um segundo, antes de se recompor e responder:

\- Acredito que ela tenha visto a inevitabilidade do caso. E eu também pedi, como um favor pessoal.

\- Você pede favores bem grandes, Dumbledore.

\- Temo que estejamos vivendo dias difíceis. Houve uma época em que imaginei ter você a meu lado, mas Aurora não me decepcionou.

\- Você queria que eu matasse você? Não tenho certeza se eu faria um favor desse tamanho.

\- Mas você continua de olho no jovem Harry? O pobre rapaz está foragido, mas mesmo assim tem uma coisinha que eu preciso entregar a ele.

Severus foi sincero:

\- Eu farei o que puder, mas pode não ser muito. Ele certamente não vai confiar em um desconhecido. Talvez a Srta. Granger se lembre de mim.

O retrato ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Olha, eu acho que sim. Se ela se lembrar, você se importaria em me fazer um pequeno favor? Pelos velhos tempos?

Severus olhou para o teto com seus olhos inexistentes nos buracos de seu crânio.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Ao pensar no caso, depois, Severus deveria saber que não seria fácil. Eles eram três adolescentes sozinhos contra ninguém menos que o Lord das Trevas. Após viver com o caso de Regulus Black, Severus sabia que seria complicado. Mas aquilo não o impediria de tentar.

Sua primeira decisão foi aparecer vestido de Morte da cabeça aos pés.

\- _Expelliarmus!_

Severus tentou não revirar os olhos, impassível.

\- Você pode guardar sua varinha. Estou aqui a pedido do Professor Dumbledore. Não vim machucar ninguém.

Sozinho na Floresta de Dean, afastado da tenda mágica onde os dois companheiros descansavam, Harry Potter, o Indesejável Número Um, não estava convencido.

\- Dumbledore não tem amigos entre os Death Eaters! - Ele quase cuspiu nele, varinha ainda em riste.

" _Minha_ _nossa_ , _o_ _menino_ _é_ _denso",_ pensou Severus. Mas ele precisava ganhar a confiança deles. Então ele buscou suas reservas de paciência.

\- Eu não sou um Death Eater. Meu nome é Severus. Sou aquele que veio ver Hermione Granger na ala hospitalar há alguns anos. Ela conhece meu nome. Pode falar com ele e eu voltarei para deixar claro que vocês podem confiar em mim.

E entre Severus desapareceu. Mas ele não deixou o local. Ele ficou invisível e acompanhou a interação entre o trio.

\- Então quem é ele? - Harry perguntou Hermione dentro da tenda, depois de falar sobre a visita.

Severus observou a garota. Na verdade, ela era uma jovem mulher, desabrochando como um broto de flor. Os olhos dela eram brilhantes, faiscando enquanto ela falava.

\- Ele não é uma ameaça - garantiu a moça. - Ele disse a verdade. Eu o conheci em Hogwarts e o Professor Dumbledore garantiu que confiava nele. Mas não sei seu nome de verdade.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Foi Ron Weasley que fez a pergunta:

\- Como assim?

Hermione disse:

\- Ele usa o nome de um homem morto. Fiz uma pesquisa naquela época. Severus Snape era um membro da Ordem da Fênix original. Ele foi contemporâneo de Sirius, James Potter e Remus Lupin, em Hogwarts. Foi encontrado morto em sua casa dias depois que seus pais foram assassinados, Harry. E... ele também era um Death Eater.

Weasley perguntou:

\- Esse tal de Snape pode estar vivo?

\- É difícil dizer com certeza absoluta - admitiu Hermione. - Mas Dumbledore disse que este homem estava ajudando na segurança de Harry. Então eu só confiei no professor e nunca mais me preocupei em saber quem esse homem realmente era.

\- Devemos confiar nele?

\- Dumbledore confiava nele.

\- Dumbledore também confiava naquela jararaca da Sinistra - lembrou Harry, quase rosnando. - Olha só o que aconteceu com ele.

\- Proponho ouvir o sujeito - disse Hermione. - Colocamos todas as defesas preparadas e imediatamente depois saímos daqui porque ainda não sabemos como ele nos encontrou. Ele pode chamar Vocês-Sabem-Quem e nos entregar a ele.

"Menina esperta", pensou Severus, não pela primeira vez, agora com um tiquinho de orgulho, reforçando que a moça combinava beleza e inteligência. E ela tinha mesmo muita beleza.

Hermione pendia mais para a compleição pequena e graciosa, o cabelo anteriormente rebelde domado em ondas. Ela certamente tinha crescido, e Severus não se envergonhava por constatar que ela era uma garota de 17 anos extremamente atraente. De repente, ele se deu conta que a diferença de idade entre eles era de apenas cinco anos.

Aquilo deu a Severus um sentimento estranha. Na verdade, não era um sentimento _estranho;_ era mais uma sensação exótica. E naquele momento, ele se recordou de um feitiço no qual não pensava há anos.

 _Erectus deflatus._

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

\- Thanatos, por que está tão macambúzio?

Chronos adorava chamá-lo pelo nome grego, clássico e tradicional. Aliás, parecia ser uma predileção entre as Encarnações da Imortalidade. Chronos também era um nome grego, e Satã, apesar do nome bíblico, adorava a roupa grega de Hades, assim como Destino, que preferia ser chamada de Clotho, Lachesis ou Atropos (uma vez o aspecto da meia idade tentou fazer Severus chamar cada uma delas de Fiandeira, Distribuidora ou Inevitável). A Encarnação da Guerra adorava o nome romano, Marte. Natureza era tão maternal que sorria toda vez que ele a chamava de Mãe Natureza ou Gaia.

Gente imortal era esquisita, ele pensou. Talvez fosse resultado de observar os vivos tanto tempo.

Severus tentou responder seu colega Tempo de maneira mais honesta possível:

\- Eu não diria macambúzio. Eu posso estar... apaixonado.

\- Oh, não tenho certeza que haja tanta diferença entre os dois. Ela está viva?

\- Claro que ela está viva - rosnou Severus, irado, mas sua animosidade logo sumiu. - Oh. Entendo por que está perguntando. Não, essa é outra, e ela está entre os vivos.

\- Parabéns, cara! - Chronos deu tapas ruidosos e amigáveis nas suas costas. - Finalmente você superou a paixonite de criança. Já estava na hora, se quiser saber.

Severus simplesmente deu um olhar azedo para ele. A personificação do Tempo abandonou o ar de brincadeira e perguntou, solícito:

\- Gostaria de conversar sobre isso?

\- Não, obrigado. - Severus viu o companheiro desanimar e acrescentou: - Mas agradeço por perguntar.

Chronos sorriu.

\- Estou à disposição, companheiro. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Harry Potter estava mais uma vez de guarda na Floresta de Dean, quando de repente, apareceu um imenso cavalo diante dele. Harry viu o tal Severus montado nele.

\- Mas de onde foi que você veio?

\- Posso ser muito discreto quando me convém - foi a resposta. - Vim saber a resposta. Tenho sua confiança?

Harry franziu o cenho.

\- Queremos fazer algumas perguntas primeiro, se não se importar.

O homem misterioso o encarou por uns segundos, depois respondeu:

\- É justo.

Harry não desgrudou os olhos dele enquanto ele prontamente desmontava e depois ordenou ao cavalo:

\- Fique por perto, Mort.

Como se entendesse seu amo, o animal trotou para longe vagarosamente. Harry ainda estava curioso quando o homem se virou para ele, de sobrancelha erguida:

\- Podemos ir, então?

Mais tarde, o Indesejável Número Um iria enxergar como era estranha aquela reunião: os três estavam dentro de uma tenda mágica desfrutando um chazinho com um homem desconhecido que anos atrás visitara Hermione na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Ainda assim, eles não acreditavam que ele fosse traí-los. Apesar de tudo, Harry o achava extremamente sinistro.

\- O chá está excelente, obrigado - disse Severus. - Sei que estão ansiosos para me fazerem perguntas. Por favor, comecem.

\- Quem é você? - disparou Hermione, sem esperar pelos outros dois. - E por que usa o nome de um defunto?

\- Duas perguntas, e duas muito boas. Eu sou um amigo, é só o que posso dizer. Como já sabem, estou agindo a pedido de Dumbledore já faz algum tempo. Não sou associado ao bruxo a quem chamam de Você-Sabe-Quem. Incidentalmente, sei o motivo pelo qual precisam se referir a ele deste modo e sugiro que continuem a fazer isso. Dumbledore era muito inconsequente ao pronunciar o nome dele.

Ron perguntou:

\- Já que mencionou nomes, qual é o seu?

\- Vou pedir que continuem a me chamar de Severus.

\- Severus Snape morreu há mais de 15 anos. Você é jovem demais para ser o cara.

\- Ele morreu, é verdade - suspirou o homem. - Calculo que conheçam a história dele.

\- Sim, um pouco - respondeu Hermione. - Por que usa o nome dele?

\- Para honrá-lo, acho - foi a resposta. - Severus Snape tentou salvar sua mãe, Harry Potter. Quando ele falhou nesta missão, ele ficou tão desesperado que tirou a própria vida.

Harry ficou surpreso:

\- Ele conhecia minha mãe?

\- Eles eram bons amigos por muito tempo. Eram do mesmo ano em Hogwarts, e ambos vinham de famílias Muggle. Sua tia Petúnia o conheceu, se não me engano.

Harry sequer desconfiara de metade daquelas coisas. Era uma pena ele não poder perguntar à sua tia sobre essas informações.

\- Qual é a sua ligação com ele? - quis saber Ron. - Ele era seu irmão desaparecido ou algo assim?

\- Não, nada do tipo. Gosto de pensar que estou fazendo o que Severus faria, se tivesse sobrevivido àquela noite horrível.

Hermione estava encarando o homem com seu olhar mais arguto, e Harry sabia que seu cérebro estava fazendo conexões, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver as tais conexões. Ela afirmou:

\- Você está dizendo a verdade.

O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha, o que ele fazia muito, constatou Harry.

\- Oh, você colocou Veritaserum no chá? Não reconheci o gosto da poção.

\- Não, não tem nenhuma poção. Você só está sendo sincero. Dá para ver.

Ele assentiu:

\- Sim, estou sendo totalmente honesto com vocês. Por isso quero que saibam que há muitas coisas nas quais não poderei ajudar vocês. Também tenho segredos a preservar, alguns dos quais pertencem a Dumbledore. Eu devo fazer tudo que puder para ajudar a derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Preciso voltar e falar com Dumbledore em breve. Depois voltarei aqui.

Ron avisou:

\- Não estaremos aqui. Precisamos ficar em movimento.

\- Muito prudente - elogiou Severus. - Eu encontro vocês, não se preocupem.

Harry estava alerta.

\- Dumbledore morreu em junho! Como pode falar com ele?

\- O retrato dele acordou no gabinete. Tenho falado com ele.

Harry ficou inquieto e consultou Hermione, que apenas fechou a cara. Ron estava a ponto de apontar sua varinha para ele.

\- Então você tem acesso ao gabinete de Aurora Sinistra?

Severus respondeu:

\- Eu tenho meios de entrar em Hogwarts que bruxos não conseguem compreender.

\- Você fala como se não fosse bruxo.

\- Eu não sou.

Harry e os dois amigos ficaram ainda mais alarmados.

\- Mas é impossível que você seja Muggle! - disse Ron.

\- Correto - disse Severus, e Harry notou como ele estava calmo. - Não sou bruxo nem Muggle. Eu sou outra coisa. Espero que isso não seja um problema para vocês.

Hermione perguntou, mais curiosa do que temerosa:

\- Que tipo de criatura mágica você é? Você parece completamente humano...!

\- Quem diz que não sou humano, até certo ponto? Mas por favor não se preocupem com isso. A única circunstância infeliz em eu não ser bruxo é que não tenho os mesmos poderes mágicos de vocês. Portanto, como eu já falei antes, existem muitas coisas que não posso fazer para vocês. Mas eu posso, por exemplo, trazer alguma comida da próxima vez. Posso ver que estão precisando de provisões. Trarei alguns alimentos não perecíveis, se quiserem.

Hermione indagou:

\- Por que está fazendo tudo isso?

\- Eu já falei: é importante ajudar vocês a derrotarem aquele homem horroroso. Também não posso imaginar que Lily concordaria em ver seu filho roubando comida. - Harry sentiu o rosto avermelhar-se. - Ah, é como eu imaginei. Bem, farei o que puder.

Ron indagou:

\- Se tem muita coisa que você não pode fazer, o que você _pode_ fazer?

\- Dumbledore pediu-me para trazer a vocês um certo item que ajudará a derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Era imperativo que vocês confiassem em mim antes que eu pudesse entregar este item. Olhem, muito em breve, Vocês-Sabem-Quem vai se dar conta de que vocês não estão fugindo dele, mas que estão buscando os instrumentos para destruí-lo.

Aquilo causou uma nova onda de tensão na tenda. Harry ficou alarmado e indagando:

\- O que você sabe sobre isso?

Severus respondeu:

\- Dumbledore compartilhou comigo uma quantidade limitada de informação sobre o assunto. Ele tem razão: não é algo para se falar por aí, portanto não usem a palavra que o Lord das Trevas usa para os objetos. De qualquer modo, quando ele perceber que o objeto que eu darei a vocês está sumido, ele vai proteger seus preciosos objetos. Vocês precisarão ser três vezes mais cuidadosos. Precisam ficar juntos nisso.

Harry notou que o homem falava olhando para Hermione. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Será que ele esperava que Hermione fugisse deles quando as coisas ficassem feias? Ah, esse cara não sabia nada sobre Mione!

\- Saquei - disse Ron. - Tem certeza que pode nos trazer comida? Quanta comida acha que pode trazer?

Pela primeira vez, o homem mostrou um sorriso.

\- Vou tentar trazer o máximo que puder, mas pode não ser muito. Eu não tenho objetos mágicos que são maiores por dentro, como esta maravilhosa tenda.

Eles riram da referência e Severus estava fixado no rosto de Hermione. Harry franziu o cenho. Espere um minuto. Esse cara estava dando em _cima_ de Hermione?

De repente, o relógio começou a piscar. Foi a deixa para Severus dizer:

\- Se estivermos se acordo, então por favor me deem licença. Preciso sair agora mesmo.

Hermione quis saber:

\- Quando vai voltar?

\- Lamento não poder dar uma data. Mas podem saber que eu os encontrarei. Agora adeus e cuidem-se.

Sem esperar resposta, ele se ergueu e deixou a barraca. Harry correu atrás dele e conseguiu vê-lo montar rapidamente em seu cavalo e sair a galope, desaparecendo no meio da floresta. Harry estava tão admirado que só o que ele fez foi olhar para trás e ver Ron e Hermione igualmente espantados.

Quem poderia ser aquele homem?

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Na sua confortável Morada, Destino contemplou sua tapeçaria, argutamente observando as centenas de pontos e nós espalhados pela imenso tear. Lachesis podia ver fios se movendo, outros se transformando, uns se alongando, outros encurtando. Não era nenhuma novidade, mas havia fios pertencentes a pessoas que não deveriam mudar daquele jeito.

Ela não era responsável pelas mudanças. As pessoas teciam seu próprio destino com suas ações e escolhas, que levavam a consequências. A tarefa de Destino era fiar o novelo como Clotho, medir e tecer o fio da vida como Lachesis e cortar o fio como Atropos. Aquele era o trabalho de Destino. Destino não mudava coisas.

Mas Destino também podia ver mudanças acontecendo fora dos fios. Aquilo a fez erguer uma sobrancelha e imaginar. Ela apurou ainda mais o olhar para a tapeçaria. Grandes fatos estavam para acontecer. Ela podia ver.

Lachesis entregou o corpo para a jovem Clotho. Estava na hora de fiar um novelo novo.

Não era emocionante?


	8. Cap 8 – Dor de cotovelo e preparações

**Capítulo** **8 –** **Dor de cotovelo e preparações**

Na segunda vez que Severus foi à barraca improvisada, cumprindo a promessa de ajudá-los, ele conseguiu sentir, sem dúvida, que os adolescentes confiavam nele. Mas por razões diversas.

Para o jovem Weasley, a razão da confiança era porque Severus trouxera comida. Severus estava certo de que, se o Lord das Trevas quisesse, ele poderia derrotar o garoto com um pacote de Oreos. E quanto a Harry Potter, a confiança dele (que parecia hesitante, para ser sincero) cresceu muito quando Severus chegou com a espada de Gryffindor. Os olhos verdes se acenderam quando Severus repassou as instruções de Dumbledore. Ele fazia lembrar Lily tanto que era até doloroso.

Mas então Hermione demonstrou sua confiança. E foi como ele imaginava que seria: Hermione confiava em Severus porque Severus tinha informação. Informação confiável e lógica. Hermione confiava em coisas práticas, e Severus sabia disso. Sem constrangimento, ele admitiu que se podia aprender muito sobre outros apenas observando-os de uma posição invisível.

\- Tentarei ajudá-los quando puder - garantiu Severus. - Daqui por diante, porém, não posso garantir que poderei.

Hermione sorriu.

\- Você já fez muito, Severus. Obrigada.

\- Lembrem-se - avisou ele -, assim que vocês destruírem o primeiro, ele provavelmente vai sentir o que aconteceu e vir atrás de vocês. Precisam tomar o máximo de cuidado, sempre.

Era estranho que a palavra Horcrux não tivesse sido pronunciada, mas era perfeitamente entendida. Hermione assentiu gravemente.

Ela estava tão adorável, pensou Severus. Ainda mais adorável quando estava preocupada. Ele quase podia enxergar as engrenagens daquele cérebro poderoso se mexer enquanto ela vislumbrava não apenas duas, mas também três ou quatro alternativas de ação. Hermione podia fazer tudo isso num piscar de olhos, e ao fazer isso o seu narizinho formoso se enrugaria quando ela franzia o cenho de seu belíssimo rosto.

Chronos jamais iria parar de zombar dele se o ouvisse falar essas coisas. Ele estava tão apaixonado que chegava a ser enjoado!

Foi quando Ron Weasley voltou à barraca. Ele parecia diferente. E a parafernália de Severus enlouqueceu.

Os adolescentes sentiram aquilo e estabeleceu-se uma tensão acentuada.

\- O que está acontecendo? - quis saber Harry, alarmado.

\- Não tenho certeza - disse Severus. - Por favor, afastem-se. Esse equipamento é muito sensível.

\- **Você!** \- rosnou Weasley para Severus, espumando de raiva. - Você chega aqui, não fala coisa com coisa, traz comida e espera que a gente caia na sua lábia feito idiotas enquanto você dá em cima da _minha_ namorada e pode muito bem estar nos traindo para Você-Sabe-Quem!

Hermione exclamou:

\- Ron!

Harry tentou intervir:

\- Ron, me dê o medalhão.

Weasley ainda estava atacando Severus, e a presença da Horcrux estava afetando os instrumentos da Morte. O fragmento de alma alojado dentro do medalhão estava interferindo com todos os artefatos de Severus. Além disso, o garoto parecia estar possuído.

\- Me deixa, Harry! - gritava Weasley. - Esse cara não me engana! E você também não: vocês _dois_ estão de olho na Hermione!

\- Pare com isso, Ron! - disse a moça. - Não é você que está falando! É esse colar! Ele ataca sua alma. Dê para Harry!

\- Ron, por favor - dizia Harry. - Você já ficou tempo demais com isso. Passe para mim, tá?

Sentindo que aquilo não ia terminar bem, Severus deu um passo para trás e ordenou:

\- Potter, use a espada! Faça isso _agora_ _!_

Aí é que se armou a confusão. Harry lutou fisicamente com Ron pelo medalhão, Hermione tentava proteger os dois amigos, Severus lutava para evitar que seus aparelhos colhessem o fragmento de alma que se debatia dentro da joia. A situação tornou-se caótica por um tempo, pois os quatro se digladiaram por obter um mínimo de controle. A magia dentro da barraca era tão errática que o medalhão literalmente voou para o chão e emitiu um som sinistro, aziago, e uma voz que Severus não ouvira em mais de uma década soou como se falasse diretamente em seus ouvidos.

\- Vocês me desafiam. Vocês acham que podem me derrotar. Todos vocês são fracos e serão aniquilados. A sangue-ruim, o puro sangue traidor e o menino que sobreviveu são mortos que andam. E também há literalmente morte andando. Eu vejo você, Severus. Você procura redenção, procura amor. Mas você não pode mais redimir seus pecados porque-

 **Wham!**

Severus não conseguia se lembrar como ou quando, mas ele pegou a espada de Gryffindor e golpeou o medalhão encantado com ela. Fumaça encheu toda a tenda, e um grito pavoroso os fez cobrir as orelhas, pois aquele parecia ser o som da morte de alguma coisa muito amaldiçoada.

De repente, o ruído cessou. Severus sentiu um tinido nos ouvidos quando o silêncio se fez ao redor deles.

Os jovens se entreolharam, como se tentassem se assegurar que estavam todos intactos. Severus largou a espada na mesa e indagou:

\- Estão todos bem?

Assentindo, os garotos recuperavam o fôlego. Weasley foi o primeiro a perguntar, ainda ofegante e trêmulo:

\- O que foi que aconteceu?

Severus respondeu:

\- Vocês acabaram de presenciar algo que vai acontecer cada vez que vocês destruírem um desses objetos malditos. - Ele apontou. - A espada tem o poder de destruí-los. Cuidem muito bem dela. Boa sorte.

Ao se virar para sair, Hermione chamou:

\- Espere! Você já vai embora?

\- Eu disse que não posso ajudar muito - lembrou Severus. - Preciso ir agora.

Harry Potter adiantou-se até ele, de mão estendida.

\- Severus, muito obrigado por tudo.

Eles apertaram as mãos, e o jovem Weasley assentiu:

\- É, cara, obrigado. Sabe, por salvar a gente.

Severus assentiu para o adolescente ruivo. Mas antes que pudesse reagir, ele sentiu o impacto de um corpo se jogando direto em seus braços e a voz abafada de Hermione:

\- Obrigada.

Severus ficou paralisado ao ter a consciência do corpo quente e esguio da moça contra o seu, num abraço emocionado. Ela era uma jovem de formas graciosas e seu corpo não tinha contato com outro fazia muito tempo.

Com dificuldade, Severus desgrudou seu corpo do dela. Sem dificuldade, ele sorriu e respondeu, olhando nos olhos dela:

\- Não tem de quê.

Virando-se rapidamente, Severus saiu da tenda e finalmente soltou a respiração. Só então ele se deu conta de que estivera prendendo o ar.

Ele montou em Mort, que o esperava com uma expressão muito confusa. Severus podia jurar que o cavalo o estava julgando.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Severus não consegui ter certeza de quanto tempo se passara desde que vira os jovens. Ele percebeu que sua paixão por Hermione começava a deixá-lo amargo. Talvez essa fosse a razão pela qual ele deixou de ir invisível para observar o trio. Ele simplesmente parou de ir.

Lilly voltou a povoar sua imaginação, mas de uma forma diferente. Era estranho pensar nela naquele momento, sem sentir dor nem amor, mas afeição genuína. Ele sentia saudades da amiga, aquela que trouxera vida e calor à sua existência miserável.

Cuidar do filho de Lily fazia Severus se sentir redimido ou ao menos a caminho da redenção. Ele tinha plena consciência de que salvar Harry podia ser inteiramente impossível, diante da convicção Dumbledore de que o rapaz tinha que morrer.

Ter encontrado Hermione enquanto trabalhava em sua redenção era um bônus inesperado.

\- Thanatos, meu amigo - disse Chronos, de maneira amistosa -, pelo que vejo, você e sua amada ainda não se encontraram.

\- Ela nunca será minha - disse Severus, desanimado. - Ela já tem um pretendente.

\- Em que século você está, cara? Dezessete? Mulheres não têm mais _pretendentes_. Se tem um mané interessado na sua garota, você vai atrás dela!

Severus suspirou.

\- Não é tão simples assim. Ele é um tipo namoradinho de colégio, como dizem os americanos.

\- Ah, entendo - disse Chronos. - Você era inglês, certo? Não se preocupe, meu amigo. Até para alguém de trás para frente como eu, você parece muito propenso a ter sucesso nas artimanhas do amor.

Aquilo aguçou a curiosidade de Severus:

\- Por que diz isso, Chronos?

A personificação do Tempo tornou-se bem desanimado também.

\- Ser alguém que vive o tempo de trás para frente na linha do tempo do resto do mundo tem seu preço, deixe eu lhe contar. Consigo ver o futuro de todo mundo, exceto o meu. Ainda assim também viajo na contramão do tempo, de vez em quando. Sabe, acho que agora mesmo estou para ganhar minha namorada.

\- Você fala como se fosse uma coisa horrível.

Chronos foi sincero.

\- Bom, agora eu só lembro as brigas e o sofrimento de nosso rompimento. Foi tão doloroso! Eu espero sinceramente que a paixão e o romance da descoberta do amor compensem tudo isso.

\- Não deveria reclamar por ter amado e perdido - disse Severus gravemente. - Você esteve no futuro e sabe como tudo vai terminar, com o devido tempo.

Por um momento, Chronos manteve-se em silêncio. Depois pronunciou:

\- Thanatos, você sabe que tenho um dever de ofício de nunca revelar o futuro de ninguém. Mas confie em mim. E quando digo em mim, quero dizer para confiar no meu cargo. Os tempos sempre mudam, como as marés.

Severus olhou de maneira intrigada para seu amigo. Ele nunca vira Chronos tão macambúzio antes. Talvez algo muito grande estivesse para acontecer na linha do tempo dele.

Em retrospecto, Severus imaginou que deveria ter ido discutir suas dores amorosas com Destino. Aquela mulher jamais revelaria qualquer coisa sobre sua sina, mas ela certamente sabia como alertá-lo para suas prioridades.

Aliás, muito em breve Severus veria suas prioridades mudarem.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

O aparelho o avisava que Harry Potter tinha se metido em mais uma situação espinhenta. Considerando o que eles tentavam fazer, não era um aviso totalmente inesperado. Severus decidiu supervisionar a situação.

Ele foi parar dentro da adega da Mansão Malfoy. Estava invisível, mas pôde ver um elfo doméstico transportar duas pessoas. Dentro da adega, claramente aprisionados, ficaram Harry e Ron. Severus estava para se revelar para os rapazes quando um grito apavorante veio de cima. Ele sabia que o grito era de Hermione.

Severus quase entrou em pânico. Os gritos de Hermione lhe arrepiavam diretamente nos nervos. Ele sentia uma aflição no estômago.

Weasley virou-se para Harry, frenético:

\- O que eles estão fazendo com ela?!

Severus decidiu agir. Ele foi para o andar de cima e a cena que viu quase parou seu coração. Hermione estava sendo torturada por ninguém menos que Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ainda invisível, Severus rapidamente jogou para longe o primeiro objeto que viu e produziu um barulho alto no lado oposto da grande sala de visitas de Malfoy. O eco chamou a atenção de Bellatrix, e ela parou o que fazia.

\- Quem está aí?

Ainda invisível para mortais, Severus aproximou-se da garota amarrada e sussurrou:

\- Hermione, sou eu, Severus. Só escute com atenção: feche seus olhos e não os abra até ouvir a voz de Harry. Vamos resgatar você.

Foi um crédito para a moça ela não ter dito sequer uma palavra, embora Severus tivesse ouvido claramente um suspiro. Ela fechou os olhos como pedido. Severus então fez o impensável.

A Encarnação da Morte envergou as suas vestes cerimoniais e pôs todos os seus apetrechos mortais antes de se tornar completamente visível. Ele até empunhou sua famosa foice (a comprida, sua favorita), e ergueu-se no alto de seu cargo. Com sua voz capaz de intimidar o mais confiante dos mortais, ele vociferou, apontando sua mão esquelética para Bellatrix:

\- VOCÊ! Mulher desprezível que segue um homem mortal! Você é serva de um mortal tolo que ousa desafiar a _mim!_

Ao vê-lo, Bellatrix pareceu se tornar ainda mais demente que o de costume.

\- M-mas n-não pode ser...!

Então Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley romperam das profundezas da Mansão Malfoy. Harry gritou:

\- _Expelliarmus!_

Desarmar Bellatrix forneceu a distração perfeita para Severus desaparecer discretamente sem deixar rastros. Hermione pulou de pé, os gritos atraindo as outras pessoas da mansão e em pouco tempo um duelo se estabeleceu.

O relógio de Severus pôs-se a piscar, e ele sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias. Alguém iria morrer!

 _Hermione não Hermione não por favor por favor ela não_

O duelo continuava ferrenho, e a flecha no apetrecho de Severus começou a piscar na direção do cliente. A confusão, porém, era tamanha, que não era possível dizer, a princípio, se era o jovem Weasley, o elfo ou o goblin que de repente apareceram no furdunço. Harry Potter lutava com Draco Malfoy pela posse de uma varinha. Ele venceu o herdeiro de Lucius e juntou-se ao grupo.

E foi bem a tempo, pois todos disparataram no mesmo momento em que Bellatrix atirou contra eles uma adaga pequena e muito afiada.

 _Merda._

Severus chamou Mort e foi atrás de seu cliente. Ele apareceu numa praia, com os demais. Foi lá que Severus perceber que seu cliente era o elfo doméstico. A criatura o encarou, ainda de pé. Estava claro que o elfo podia vê-lo. Como sempre, o cliente podia ver a Morte.

\- O senhor veio por minha causa?

Severus assentiu. O elfo sorriu.

\- Eu me sinto honrado.

Com suavidade, porque ele sabia que aquela era uma criatura gentil, a Encarnação da Morte colheu sua alma. Ele concedeu ao elfo uns momentos para dar adeus a seus amigos. Era óbvio que o elfo era muito querido por Potter e seus amigos.

Não foi surpresa quando, mais tarde naquele dia, a alma ascendeu.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Com o coração partido, Destino ficou a encarar sua tapeçaria, perdida em ponderações. Todos os três aspectos estavam ocupados com as implicações. Dezenas de fios estavam mudando, e ela sabia que Atropos estava prestes a ter muito trabalho. Todas as três estavam muito tristes.

\- Eu pensei que você pudesse ser mais útil que Chronos - disse Severus, quebrando o silêncio. - Ao menos ele fala comigo.

\- Minhas desculpas, Morte - ela disse, retomando a tapeçaria. - Mas às vezes saber o futuro é um fardo.

\- Eu entendo. Saber que estou destinado a morrer sozinho não é fácil.

\- Ainda assim você continua salvando a moça. Mesmo sem achar que tem qualquer chance com ela.

\- Espero não ter interferido com o futuro.

\- Você sabe que não posso confirmar nada.

\- Verdade - disse Severus, assentindo. - Mas se eu tivesse interferido, você estaria gritando comigo.

Destino deu um risinho.

\- Morte, você me conhece mesmo.

Eles trocaram sorrisos amistosos. Severus imaginou por que ele não podia se apaixonar por ela, no lugar de suas eleitas tão impossíveis que ele vivia perseguindo. Destino certamente era inteligente e charmosa, em qualquer uma das três versões. Nem era preciso mencionar que ela também era uma Encarnação da Imortalidade, assim como ele. Se o amor pudesse se associar com a razão, esta era a escolha mais lógica. Mas, que dó! Lógica nada tinha a ver com os assuntos do coração.

\- Ao menos agora você não corre mais o risco de ser chamado de pedófilo.

Severus franziu o cenho.

\- Isso é verdade?

Destino assentiu.

\- Hermione completou 17 anos no fim do ano passado. Ela vai fazer 18 na primavera.

\- Eu não tinha me dado conta disso. Talvez fosse por isso que ela parecia tão... tão... - Severus buscava uma palavra - tão... er, desenvolvida.

Destino deixou escapar um riso contido.

\- Você deveria ver sua cara envergonhada, meu amigo. Ouso dizer que você parece estar literalmente vivendo no século passado ou até antes disso.

Severus se tornou sarcástico.

\- Ao menos agora posso ser não correspondido dentro da lei e da moral. Que alívio.

\- Oh, pare de ser reclamão. Sabe que o melhor é se concentrar no trabalho. Mesmo que esses jovens consigam o que querem, provavelmente haverá uma guerra, ou ao menos uma grande batalha.

\- Isso não está na tapeçaria, está?

\- Não, sei disso porque Marte esteve aqui antes. Ele parecia muito animado. Você sabe que ele tem um talento para saber dessas coisas antes que aconteçam.

Severus ergueu-se e agarrou a foice grande, sua favorita.

\- Bem, parece que não haverá falta de trabalho para nós. Então, vamos nos preparar.


	9. Capítulo 9 – Olá para as armas

**Capítulo** **9 –** **Olá para** **as** **armas**

Severus não era de prestar muita atenção ao clima, ainda mais depois de se tornar uma das Encarnações da Imortalidade. Mas há muito tempo ele sabia que mágica tinha uma maneira especial de influenciar a meteorologia. E era precisamente aquilo que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts.

Seu relógio tinha enlouquecido, a flecha apontando para todos os lugares ao mesmo, e Mort conseguia se mostrar surpreendentemente nervoso, mesmo em sua forma de limusine. Alguma coisa muito grave estava no ar.

E Severus acabou descobrindo que essa coisa era a Batalha de Hogwarts.

Durante a batalha, a Morte estava tão assoberbada de trabalho que conseguiu resistir à tentação de procurar por Hermione. Havia tamanha perda de vida que seus apetrechos não apontavam somente almas cinzentas. Eles apontavam para _todas_ as almas à sua volta.

Era o calor da batalha, com Death Eaters atacando indistintamente alunos e professores, e toda a dignidade estava perdida. Sendo uma Encarnação da Imortalidade, Morte pôde reconhecer seu colega Marte entre os combatentes, às vezes como um bruxo do mal, às vezes como um bruxo do bem. Como Morte, que colhia tanto almas boas quanto más, Guerra entrava em júbilo na luta, sem se comprometer ou se aliar a nenhum dos lados ou causa. O Grande Guerreiro florescia na batalha, na estética da causa belicosa, na honra do combate. Isto era tão imortal quanto a própria Morte.

Severus imaginou por um momento se Marlene também estaria ali, na sua persona de Atropos, cortando os fios da vida. Era impossível que ela não soubesse que o destino de muitos terminaria naquele cenário. Mas ele não a enxergava em lugar nenhum. Aquela mulher sabia ser discreta.

Mesmo sendo a Morte, Severus não era assassino. Ele não tinha nenhum prazer em ver todos aqueles mortos. Não sentiu a mínima satisfação em colher a alma de Remus Lupin, seu antigo torturador na juventude. O mesmo acontecera a Sirius Black.

Ele também colhera a alma muito cinza de Aurora Sinistra, morta pelo Lord das Trevas em pessoa, pela obsessão de vida eterna. Severus viu que a mulher reconheceu Morte quando ele apareceu para ela em seus momentos finais, quando a vida dela se esvaía, vítima das feridas causadas pela mortífera mordida de Nagini, o bichinho de estimação do Lord das Trevas. Eles se encararam e ela entendeu que sua hora finalmente havia chegado. Aurora Sinistra saudou a Morte como uma velha amiga.

Ele viu seu relógio piscar de novo, a flecha apontando para outro lugar, então Severus se dirigiu ao próximo cliente. E o próximo. E o próximo. E havia tantos mortos...

De repente, uma pausa. Uma trégua. O Lord das Trevas mandou uma mensagem para Harry Potter, para um duelo final entre os dois.

Foi aí que o relógio ficou totalmente biruta. Era quase como se ele não soubesse se tinha ou não um cliente. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: estava na hora. A hora da qual Dumbledore falara. A hora de cumprir uma antiga profecia. E ironicamente, quem revelara a profecia tinha sido Severus Snape.

Mesmo parecendo ser maluquice, a flecha guiou Severus para as profundezas da Floresta Proibida. Ele sabia exatamente quem ele iria encontrar, e não ficou surpreso. Harry Potter estava numa clareira, e parecia interagir com pessoas que Severus não conseguia enxergar. Deveriam ser seus familiares já mortos. Mesmo que Severus fosse a Morte, ele não tinha acesso ao outro reino. Ele não podia ver os mortos.

 _Lily..._

Ondas de medo emanavam do rapaz, tão fortes que Severus duvidou se ele seria capaz de cumprir o seu dever. Sua família morta com certeza foi capaz de dar algum tipo de consolo ou alento, porque repentinamente Harry assentiu, ergueu os ombros e a cabeça, deixando cair no chão um pequeno objeto, parecendo uma gema qualquer.

A Pedra da Ressurreição.

Harry Potter virou-se e deu de cara com a Morte em trajes completos. O rapaz parou e ficou olhando para a personificação da Morte, especialmente a foice. Ele não foi capaz de reconhecer Severus devido aos trajes completos da Morte. Só o que ele enxergava era um esqueleto vestido num traje longo com um capuz grande. Após alguns segundos, o adolescente indagou:

\- Você veio por mim, não veio?

A Morte respondeu com sinceridade:

\- Não necessariamente.

Harry assentiu. A Morte acrescentou:

\- Você sabe a que me refiro.

\- Acho que sim - foi a resposta. - Vai doer?

\- Eu duvido.

Como um Gryffindor de verdade, o jovem assentiu.

\- Estou pronto.

\- Estarei a seu lado.

Surpreso, Harry olhou para ele, vendo apenas a caveira ossuda por baixo do capuz. Mas os olhos verdes de Lily encararam Severus com doçura quando ele agradeceu com sinceridade:

\- Obrigado, Morte.

E então Harry Potter saiu para se encontrar com Lord Voldemort. E ser assassinado.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Severus manteve sua promessa e ficou com Harry Potter até o corpo do rapaz ser levado para Hogwarts como uma conquista de Lord Voldemort e espólio de guerra. Severus sabia que Harry de alguma maneira sobrevivera à Maldição Mortal (pela segunda vez, aliás), e estava esperando a hora certa de derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Os Death Eaters fizeram questão de cantar vitória sobre o Rapaz que Sobreviveu. Exceto por alguns.

Severus observou Lucius Malfoy com muita atenção. Ele ficou quase surpreso em constatar que o amigo louro não estava feliz com a situação. Só naquele momento, no último minuto, Severus viu que seu antigo colega não era tão fanático seguidor de Voldemort, e sim que ele era covarde demais para ser um opositor. Com certeza havia muitos outros seguidores do Lord das Trevas com opiniões similares, ele apostava.

Portanto, não foi surpresa para Severus que, quando Potter revelou não estar tão morto quanto pensavam, muitos Death Eaters desaparataram, aterrorizados. Também sem surpresas, Lucius agarrou Narcisa e Draco, e os três totalmente vazaram do pedaço, como se diz. A Morte apenas deu um risinho ao ver a cena.

O risinho apagou-se imediatamente quando ele finalmente encontrou o rosto que procurava em meio à multidão. Hermione.

Seu rosto estava sujo, suas roupas pareciam ter rasgos, e ela exibia uma grande mancha roxa perto da sobrancelha – _por favor não pode ser sangue não sangue por favor_. Mas ela estava viva, sem grandes ferimentos. Uma grande onda de alívio lavou Severus em lugares de sua alma que ele nem tinha percebido que existiam.

Os olhos dela acompanhavam freneticamente os movimentos de Harry Potter, pois o Lord das Trevas estava à caça do rapaz. O jovem Weasley pegou a mão dela. Hermione olhou para ele, preocupada, virando-se tão repentinamente que uma mecha de seu cabelo caiu sobre os olhos. Então Weasley gentilmente pegou a mecha do cabelo e a prendeu atrás da delicada orelha da moça. Hermione corou de maneira recatada e sorriu de modo tímido.

Severus sentiu seu coração morto-vivo se partir em milhares de pedacinhos. Hermione e o jovem Weasley tinham finalmente virado um casal. Ela estava apaixonada, dava para ver.

Enquanto isso, os combates tinham recomeçado e isso era uma coisa boa para manter sua mente afastada das desilusões românticas. Ele não recolheu todas as almas. A de Bellatrix Lestrange, por exemplo, era uma alma da qual ele não queria chegar nem perto. Mas havia outros, então ele se atirou ao trabalho, coletando igualmente almas de gente boa e de gente ruim e de gente nem tão boa nem tão ruim.

Porque a Morte de repente estava numa espécie de missão, e até mesmo Guerra e Natureza e Destino e Tempo vieram a Hogwarts para vê-lo em sua hora mais gloriosa. Sua dor profunda tinha sido sentida não só por todas as Encarnações da Imortalidade mas também pelas duas entidades supernaturais maiores: Deus e o Diabo.

Mais tarde, correu a notícia que a Batalha de Hogwarts fora um trabalho soberbo da personificação da morte. Thanatos apresentara um desempenho admirável em seu momento mais sombrio, e transformou-o no seu momento mais admirável.

Harry Potter foi salvo, o Trio de Ouro foi salvo, o mundo foi salvo. Tudo estava bem.

Como sempre, o único que reclamava da paz era Marte. Mas a Encarnação da Guerra sabia que podia sempre contar com Muggles para se engalfinharem em alguma disputa ilógica, então ele ficou satisfeito rapidamente.

Enquanto isso, a Morte sentia as dores de um amor não correspondido. Ele pensava que já estava acostumado a isso, àquela altura, mas não era verdade. Corações despedaçados dificilmente se remendavam sozinhos. Ou eles se endureciam para sempre a fim de se proteger ou sangravam continuamente até encontrar o próximo amor.

Essa parte do "próximo amor" era rara, mas não era totalmente sem precedentes. Não havia como prever para que lado penderia o coração da Morte.


	10. Cap 10 - Uma trágica história de amor

**PARTE DOIS - HERMIONE**

 **Capítulo 10 – Uma trágica história de amor**

A vida estava indo de vento em popa para Hermione Granger-Weasley, uma estrela em plena ascensão no Ministério da Magia como funcionária da Divisão de Leis Mágicas. Lord Voldemort tinha desaparecido há quase cinco anos. O mundo bruxo estava majoritariamente em paz, embora ainda precisasse lidar com as consequências da Segunda Guerra Bruxa. A bruxa brilhante também estava casada e era a feliz mãe de uma garotinha linda com um ano e meio chamada Rose. Nada poderia ser mais inglês ou mais bruxo.

Seu marido Ron tinha recentemente se demitido do serviço público, porque "Auror que se preza não pode ser pai", e ele preferira cuidar da família. Então, ele decidiu ajudar o irmão George na loja de brincadeiras e truques. Os negócios também iam muito bem.

Hermione agora era parente dos Weasleys, e isso fez dela também parente de seu grande amigo Harry Potter, casado com Ginny Weasley, a irmã caçula de Ron. Agora eles eram uma única grande família, todos felizes juntos.

No geral, a vida era boa para a família Granger-Weasley. Até que não foi mais. E a maré virou de maneira muito inesperada, pensou Hermione.

O acidente no Beco Diagonal foi o começo. George tinha saído para uma reunião com fornecedores. Ron estava sozinho na loja quando tudo explodiu.

Alguns especularam que podia ser um ataque terrorista, arquitetado por alguns Death Eaters remanescentes que tinham escapado do radar das autoridades. O Ministério da Magia estava certo de que a explosão fora um acidente provocado por uma tubulação de gás defeituosa dos Muggles. Dois bruxos morreram, cinco ficaram feridos. Ron Weasley lutava pela vida em St. Mungo's.

Hermione ficou a seu lado, arrasada. Os parentes estavam todos com ela. Molly Weasley ficou cuidando da pequena Rose para Hermione poder ficar ao lado de Ron em St. Mungo's. Mas logo ficou claro que os medibruxos tinham poucas esperanças que ele sobrevivesse. Ele só estava vivo por feitiços médicos e suporte de vida mágico. Eles disseram à família que os equipamentos seriam desligados.

Hermione não aceitava isso. Ela brigou com os medibruxos, depois com sua família, depois com seus amigos. Então, após controlar suas emoções, Hermione fez o que ela sempre fazia diante de uma crise: ela foi à biblioteca.

A diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, concedeu permissão especial para que ela acampasse na biblioteca da escola. Hermione trocou ideias com Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira da escola. A matrona concordava com seus colegas de St. Mungo's. Não havia esperança para Ron.

O desespero levou a melhor sobre Hermione e ela mergulhou no lado negro de sua alma. Os dias eram reservados para ficar com Ron em St. Mungo's, e a maioria das noites eram passadas em bibliotecas: ou em Hogwarts ou no Ministério. Ela também obtivera uma permissão especial para pesquisar no Departamento dos Mistérios.

Levou muito pouco tempo, à medida em que a condição de Ron piorava, para que Hermione decidisse jogar pela janela o respeito e a obediência às leis.

\- Eu acho que conheço alguém capaz de salvar Ron - disse ela, os olhos castanhos brilhando.

Harry Potter perguntou:

\- Você achou um médico?

\- Melhor. Uma autoridade superior.

\- Autoridade? Hermione, não estou entendendo.

A jovem estava tão agitada que começou a falar em velocidade extrema:

\- Há muitos registros na literatura, e existe uma alta probabilidade de serem verdadeiros. Ele é o único que pode poupar Ron!

\- Quem é este homem?

\- Não é exatamente um homem. Estou falando da Morte. Em pessoa.

\- O QUÊ?

Ela nem sequer hesitou, continuando:

\- Existem muitos registros de encontros com a Morte. Os gregos o chamavam de Thanatos, mas os romanos preferiam o nome Mortis. E você mesmo nos contou que você o encontrou na Floresta Proibida durante a Batalha de Hogwarts. Você falou com ele!

Harry disse:

\- É bem possível que eu estivesse fora de mim nessa ocasião, depois de ficar tanto tempo sem comer ou dormir direito...

Ela gritou com ele:

\- Não faça isso comigo! Você disse que o viu, e que ele era alto, tenebroso, só ossos e foice!

\- Hermione, isso foi anos atrás! Eu nem tenho certeza se aquilo aconteceu mesmo! - Harry estava contrariado com ela, mas sua voz era suave e carinhosa: - Mione, minha amiga, suspeito que você tenha perdido a razão totalmente.

Ela não queria nem saber.

\- Nem vem, Harry! Além do mais, a gente costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo quando estávamos em Hogwarts, até pior! Por que está tão relutante agora?

\- Porque não somos mais alunos de Hogwarts - respondeu ele carinhosamente. - Fomos forçados a crescer muito rapidamente, e agora somos adultos, com nossos próprios filhos. Agora temos idade suficiente para saber que às vezes coisas ruins acontecem com boas pessoas sem razão, e não há nada que possamos a fazer a respeito.

Hermione não desistia da ideia.

\- Mas deve haver um jeito de consertar isso. Eu posso dar um jeito nisso.

Harry usou um tom de voz suave para dizer:

\- Se Voldemort nos ensinou uma coisa, foi que a vida é preciosa e frágil. Tivemos sorte por ter Ron todos esses anos. Agora talvez devamos honrar sua vida aceitando sua morte.

\- Não! - vociferou Hermione, feroz como Harry nunca a vida. - Não é hora de desistir dele! Não estou pronta! Farei qualquer coisa e irei aonde for para salvá-lo!

\- Hermione, por favor, não faça isso. Só vai causar ainda mais dor.

A garota conhecida por ser centrada e lógica estranhamente, parecia ter sumido dali, e em seu lugar havia uma moça determinada e obcecada. Essa nova pessoa estava disposta a mover céus e terra para resgatar seu amado marido das garras da morte. Ela estava determinada a fazer o que fosse preciso para isso, sem olhar o preço.

Hermione foi a uma feiticeira de péssima reputação, sem se incomodar com o fato do Ministério da Magia já ter multado a velha múltiplas vezes por práticas proibidas de magia. A mulher certamente merecia a má reputação, pois não havia sinais de que suas informações fossem legítimas. A velha encarou Hermione, os olhos desiguais aumentando a aparência de demente.

\- O que você busca, menina bonita, é extremamente perigoso e difícil. Você tem coragem suficiente?

Fazer tal pergunta a um Gryffindor era simplesmente um insulto. - Eu não tenho medo.

A bruxa não ficou impressionada.

\- Ah, mas você terá. Você está disposta a fazer o que é preciso para encontrar a Encarnação da Morte?

\- Estou.

\- E você está disposta a abrir mão da florzinha que tanto ama?

\- Florzinha?

\- Refiro-me àquele seu precioso botãozinho de rosa. Você não pode levá-la com você, pois a Morte pode ficar tentada a levá-la também.

 _Também?_

Hermione já estava apreensiva com a velha, mas quando ela citou a possibilidade de Rose ser atingida, sua determinação falhou. Mas só durou um segundinho.

\- Sim.

\- Muito bem. Já aviso que não posso lhe dar garantias. Piedade não é parte dos atributos de Thanatos.

\- O que eu preciso fazer?

\- Primeiro você vai tentar um encantamento para invocá-lo e fazê-lo vir até você. Se isso não funcionar, você é que deve ir até ele.

\- Você sabe como encontrar a Morte?

\- A Morte não costuma vir até os mortais, a menos que esteja a trabalho.

Hermione entendeu perfeitamente o que a feiticeira odiosa queria dizer. Ninguém vê a Morte até morrer.

Então a bruxa horrorosa começou a explicar os procedimentos extremamente complexos para o encantamento.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Severus manteve-se invisível, calado, observando enquanto Hermione freneticamente se dedicava, passo a passo, aos complicados procedimentos do encantamento totalmente inútil. Primeiro ele teve o impulso de detê-la. Ele tinha esperança de que Hermione ainda se lembrasse de Severus, sua persona do tempo que eles enfrentaram Voldemort. Mas ele repentinamente se deteve.

E Severus assistiu ao fracasso do encantamento ridiculamente complicado e ao desespero de Hermione. Ele tentou se manter centrado e tranquilo quando Hermione entendeu que ela precisaria morrer para encontrar a Morte. Sua desesperança penalizava Severus.

Num impulso, Severus saiu, rumo a Spinner's End.

Ele não percebeu, contudo, que ele também estava sendo observado por alguém invisível e sobrenatural.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

No final das contas, Hermione optou por soluções simples. Ela beijou Ron no hospital e deixou Rose com os Weasleys, anunciando que ia em busca de novos recursos para salvá-lo. Depois ela se foi.

Foi num pequeno lago que Hermione preparou seu plano. Num barco onde mal cabia um adulto, ela remou até o meio do laguinho e começou a se afogar. Simples assim.

Ela logo percebeu que o plano não era à prova de falhas. Afogamento não era uma morte espontânea. Ela precisou recrutar toda sua vontade para não nadar de volta à superfícies e ao ar, doce ar. Ela não estava pronta para admitir derrota.

Muito rapidamente, a necessidade de oxigênio era esmagadora. Hermione manteve seu foco em Ron para obter forças e cumprir o que prometera. Ela também se lembrou da recomendação da bruxa sobre o puxão espiritual.

 _Por favor por favor Morte venha para mim venha agora Ron precisa de você Eu preciso de você Por favor Morte venha para mim por favor venha por favor venha doce Morte venha por favor venha Morte_

Àquela altura, ela tinha engolido muita água, e havia água até dentro de seus pulmões. A visão dentro d'água se tornava muito embaçada, mas ela percebeu a aproximação de uma figura. Era o que ela esperava. Relatos históricos mencionavam a chegada da Morte nos últimos suspiros da vítima.

Era estranho que Hermione ainda pudesse ver a figura encapuzada a se aproximar, montado em seu cavalo mesmo debaixo d'água. Ele parecia desarmado. Bom, ao menos até ele desmontar, pegar uma foice de cabo longo e usá-la para ir descascando as camadas de água como se estivesse cortando fileiras de um campo de trigo. O cavalo ia a seu lado.

Quando ele ficou bem perto de Hermione, ele estendeu um braço esqueletal para ela. Ela agarrou a mão, ossuda e gelada. Abruptamente, a Morte a tomou pela mão e, com uma força inesperada, ajudou-a a subir no cavalo. A Morte também subiu no animal e eles partiram.

Foi mais uma decolagem do que uma partida comum, pois o cavalo se deslocou para cima, para fora do lago e em direção às nuvens. Hermione estava encharcada e congelando por causa do voo. Era bem possível que a causa de sua morte mudasse de afogamento para hipotermia.

Thanatos a levou para um lugar muito estranho. Não que ela esperasse nada diferente. Mas o lugar parecia ser uma teia de aranha gigantesca, uma maior do que o castelo de Hogwarts. Instintivamente, ela se encolheu de medo quando a Morte a ajudou a desmontar do cavalo.

\- Venha comigo.

Hermione entrou em pânico por uma fração de segundo, pensando que talvez ela ainda estivesse viva o bastante para ser levada a uma aranha monstruosa para virar almoço de monstro. Flashes de "O Senhor dos Anéis" e da cena com Frodo e o gigante filho de Ungoliath dançaram em sua mente.

Morte pegou Hermione pelo braço, de maneira gentil e delicada, ela notou. Mas quando eles magicamente entraram pela teia sem se enredar, Hermione percebeu que eles estavam realmente em outro Universo.

Enquanto eles andavam, sons delicados, como de sinos de vento, ecoavam pela teia. Eles pisaram numa espécie de tapete acolchoado e a Morte parou. Hermione olhou em volta. A teia se alastrava pelo que pareciam ser quilômetros de distância em toda direção, possível ou não.

Um fio solitário apareceu em frente a eles, e dele desceu uma minúscula aranha, que parou na altura deles. A voz sombria da Morte soou:

\- Uma situação surgiu.

No piscar dos olhos, a aranha transformou-se numa mulher jovem, muito bonita, que encarou Hermione. - Oh. - Ela manteve os olhos em Hermione. - Não é à toa que meus fios estão embaraçados. Ela não deveria estar aqui.

A Morte cumprimentou:

\- Olá, Clotho.

Hermione tentou dizer:

\- Por favor, eu vim-

Ela se interrompeu pois a moça tremeluziu brevemente e no seu lugar surgiu uma mulher madura, muito agradável ao olhos, mas com a juventude já esmaecida, evidente na pele e nos olhos.

\- Meu nome é Lachesis, e acho que sei por que você está aqui.

\- Você pode me ajudar?

Lachesis ainda a encarava, seus traços maduros sem revelar nenhuma reação. Hermione virou-se para Morte. Os traços esqueletais dele - sim, porque Morte definitivamente era um ser masculino - eram ainda piores de serem decifrados.

Lachesis observou:

\- Você está ensopada. - A mulher virou-se para Morte. - E ainda é uma mortal.

\- Tome conta dela - foi só o que Thanatos disse.

Hermione virou-se para ele:

\- Obrigada. Eu estava -

Morte a interrompeu.

\- Podemos falar depois.

E ele partiu.

Hermione o observou sair. De alguma forma, ela sabia que confrontá-lo não era a melhor atitude.

A mulher pegou-a pelo braço.

\- Venha, querida, vamos tirar essas roupas molhadas.

Hermione ganhou um roupão e chinelos. A mulher observou:

\- Uma jovem linda como você não tinha nada que pensar em suicídio. Por que você foi fazer uma besteira dessas?

\- Por amor - foi só o que ela respondeu.

\- Ah - sorriu a mulher. - Amor. É uma coisa muito esplendorosa.

Hermione apenas sorriu, feliz por sentir um pouco de calor de novo. Então a moça disse:

\- Thanatos vai ver você agora. Vou fazer chá.

Após agradecer educadamente à simpática mulher madura, Hermione dirigiu-se à outra sala dentro da gigantesca teia de aranha. Thanatos não lhe deu tempo nem para pensar: virou -se para ela e começou a dar bronca.

\- O que você fez foi perigoso e tolo, mocinha.

\- Obrigada por me receber - disse ela, educadamente.

O esqueleto encapuzado, dono de uma agradável voz profunda, dirigiu-lhe palavras duras:

\- Sua morte não estava no cronograma. Ela embaraçou os fios de Destino e deixou minha agenda caótica. As consequências podiam ter sido desastrosas. Na verdade, ainda podem.

Hermione decidiu ignorar a ameaça velada.

\- Eu tinha que falar com o senhor. É sobre meu marido. Por favor, salve-o. - Lágrimas rolaram-lhe pelas faces. - Ele tem - quero dizer, nós temos uma filhinha e uma vida inteira pela frente!

Thanatos explicou:

\- Meu trabalho não é matar ninguém. Eu apenas recolho almas.

\- Mas se você não recolher a dele -

\- Então existe a chance que o corpo dele se torne uma casca vazia e morta, com sua alma à deriva, sem ter um lugar apropriado para descansar. Gostaria disso?

\- Não! Só salve Ron. Por favor. Deixe-o viver! - Ela começou a chorar abertamente.

Thanatos deu as costas para ela.

\- Receio não ser capaz de atender seu pedido.

\- Por favor, não o leve para longe de nós... - Ela soluçava.

\- Lamento. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Hermione não desistiu. Mesmo no auge de sua aflição, ela quis saber:

\- Se Morte nada pode fazer, então quem pode?

A simpática mulher madura entrou trazendo chá e respondeu:

\- Receio que eu também não possa fazer nada, querida. Eu sou Destino, e o fio de vida de seu marido já foi cortado. - Ela servia uma xícara e ofereceu. - Leite?

\- Com quem mais eu posso falar?

A moça chamada Destino consultou Thanatos com um olhar. Ele deu de ombros, como se não soubesse o que pensar. Ela anunciou:

\- Vou chamar Atropos.

Morte assentiu e, para surpresa de Hermione, a mulher tremeluziu de novo, e transformou-se numa mulher idosa, com mais de 60 anos. Muito prática, ela deu um olhar feio para Hermione e bronqueou:

\- Que vergonha, mocinha! O que você fez não foi só inútil e imbecil, é também indigno de alguém com seu intelecto!

Hermione sentiu seu rosto ruborizar-se. Mas ela justificou suas ações:

\- Eu não posso simplesmente deixar meu marido morrer! Eu o amo!

A senhora idosa imediatamente lançou um olhar bondoso para ela.

\- Entendo sua dor. Pois eu sou Atropos, um dos três aspectos de Destino. Minhas irmãs governam outros meandros da sina das pessoas. Clotho, a jovem, fia os fios da vida e Lachesis tece a teia, ajeitando os fios na tapeçaria. Veja.

Ela apontou para cima e Hermione viu tapeçaria mais admirável de sua vida, montada num tear acima de suas cabeças. Do lado direito, os padrões eram sólidos e o desenho maravilhoso era formado por fios brilhantes e vigorosos. Do lado esquerdo, os fios eram soltos e esvoaçantes, esperando para serem tecidos. No meio das duas partes, uma energia bruxuleante de cores brilhantes e mágicas encantava Hermione. Ela ficou boquiaberta diante da cena.

\- Maravilha parece uma palavra tão inadequada, não é? - perguntou Atropos, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. Ou, ao menos, _àquela_ realidade.

\- E o que você faz na tapeçaria?

\- Eu corto o fio, é claro. Uma irmã fia, a outra tece e eu corto os fios da morte. Os três aspectos do Destino trabalham em união para tecer uma teia de um novelo emaranhado.

Hermione deixou passar a referência a Shakespeare e indagou:

\- Então na verdade é você que mata todo mundo? É a _verdadeira_ assassina.

A idosa com aparência de vovozinha fofa assentiu:

\- Você pode dizer isso, claro. Mas isso não é totalmente verdade. Além do mais, a decisão não é minha.

Aquelas encarnações estavam agindo mais furtivamente do que espiões do MI-5, suspirou Hermione. Como ela iria salvar Ron?

\- Bom, então quem poderá me ajudar? - foi o que ela perguntou em voz alta.

Thanatos sugeriu:

\- E quanto a Chronos? Ele daria uma extensão?

\- Quem é este Chronos?

\- A Encarnação do Tempo.

Hermione repetiu:

\- Tempo? Ele pode voltar no tempo e prevenir o acidente?

Atropos tremeluziu e voltou ser Lachesis e disse:

\- É claro ele pode. Mas ele nunca faria.

Um homem desconhecido entrou naquele momento, trazendo uma imensa ampulheta.

\- Chamou, querida?


	11. Cap 11 - A súplica, a verdade, o convite

**Capítulo 11 – A súplica, a verdade, o convite**

Hermione deu um pulo quando viu o homem praticamente materializar-se em pleno ar, sem aviso. Ele trazia na mão uma grande ampulheta e nos lábios um sorriso endereçado a Destino.

\- Chronos - saudou Destino, com outro sorriso. - Timing perfeito, como sempre! Parece que temos um pequeno problema aqui. Talvez você possa ajudar.

Hermione acrescentou:

\- Sim, senhor, por favor!

Chronos encarou a jovem.

\- Ah, é você. É claro. Se bem que eu não esperava você _agora_. Devo ter me distraído...

A jovem de Gryffindor estava surpresa.

\- Sabe quem eu sou? Como?

Thanatos explicou:

\- Chronos viaja de trás para frente no tempo. Ele vive no nosso futuro.

\- Mas posso detectar uma mortal capaz de interferir no tempo a eras de distância - disse a personificação do Tempo, de maneira desaprovadora. - Você mal tinha 13 anos e já estava criando linhas de tempo paralelas. Que bagunça você fez!

Ela corou de vergonha.

\- Eu não sabia. Desculpe por isso.

\- E agora você quer fazer isso _de_ _novo?_ \- Tempo estava mais do que irritado. Na verdade, beirava o insultado. - Não estou reclamando pelo meu prejuízo pessoal, a perda de meu amor e tudo isso, mas é que você não faz ideia das ramificações!

Hermione não pôde evitar as lágrimas.

\- Mas eu o amo...

Chronos não se comoveu.

\- É, que ruim. Thanatos, por exemplo, teve um amor assim por décadas, sabia? E você pensa que ele tentou alguma coisa que nem você? Não, porque ele prefere ver sua amada bem no além-vida do que vegetando na meia-vida!

Se pudesse corar, Thanatos estaria vermelho feito um pimentão, mas ele nada disse. Destino bronqueou:

\- Chronos, o que acha que está fazendo?

A Encarnação do Tempo virou-se para ela:

\- Eu sei que vocês não conhecem o futuro tão bem quanto eu, mas eu estou para dizer umas poucas e boas para esta jovenzinha!

O Tempo estava tendo um legítimo piti.

\- Pare com isso agora mesmo! - Quando em tensão, Destino parecia adquirir um sotaque escocês, pensou Hermione. Destino virou-se para a moça e disse, compreensiva: - Peço desculpas por ele. Normalmente ele é muito doce, gentil e pacífico, não esse... esse... ogre!

Tempo suspirou, um misto de nervoso e escárnio. Demorou alguns segundos até ele dizer:

\- Eu sinto muito pelo meu desabafo, minha jovem. Ainda assim, não há nada que se possa fazer sobre a morte de seu marido. Você deve confiar na nossa palavra quando dizemos que tudo acontece por um motivo.

Hermione não pôde responder, pois Thanatos apontou:

\- Já que a moça claramente não conseguiu o que queria, que devemos fazer?

\- Mandamos de volta, é claro - disse Destino. - Ela obviamente não morreu, então ela pertence ao mundo dos vivos e mortais.

Hermione quis saber:

\- Falando nisso, onde estamos? Que lugar é esse?

\- É minha casa - disse Destino. - No espaço entre mundos.

\- Estou fora do mundo? - Hermione ficou perplexa só de pensar. – Eu sabia que iria muito longe para salvar Ron, mas não tão longe.

\- Mas não se pode salvar seu marido - insistiu Chronos. - Receio que seja assim mesmo.

\- Vocês têm certeza?

Thanatos respondeu:

\- Absoluta. E você não deve tentar isso de novo. Nunca mais. Ou sua filha ficará órfã de pai e mãe.

\- Certo, eu entendo. Obrigada por sua paciência.

Chronos disse:

\- Então está bem. Se tudo está acertado, Thanatos já pode levá-la de volta. - Morte pareceu contrariado, mas Chronos deu de ombros. - É você que tem uma caranga legal, cara. Meu transporte é louco demais para mortais.

Ainda mais envergonhado, Thanatos fez um gesto para Hermione.

\- Podemos ir.

\- Está bem. Adeus. Obrigada por tudo e desculpem a confusão.

Ela seguiu Morte até o cavalo claro e cavalgou com ele até o mundo dos vivos novamente.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Destino e Chronos observaram o par afastando-se. Chronos indagou:

\- As memórias dela serão apagadas?

\- Não, ela apenas tentaria a mesma coisa de novo. Além disso, um dos chefões pediu para que as memórias dela fossem preservadas.

\- Por quê? Aqueles dois agora estão escolhendo favoritos entre os mortais?

\- Deus jamais faria isso, você sabe - disse a Encarnação do Destino em seu aspecto mais jovem. - Mas Satanás... Ele está sempre recrutando. Se ela tentar o suicídio de novo, sabendo muito bem o que está em jogo, e for bem-sucedida, então ele pode ter uma chance na alma dela, porque desta vez seria apenas por sofrimento puro, não por um motivo altruísta.

Chronos ouviu Destino xingar baixinho.

\- Aquele bastardo.

Chronos não sabia, mas Destino tinha planos de mergulhar na sua amada tapeçaria e intrometer-se. Mas fazer isso seria interferir na vida de um mortal, o que era considerado um grande crime entre as Encarnações. Seria uma hipocrisia da parte dela fazer isso depois de tanto cobrar uma atitude isenta do pobre Thanatos.

A personificação do Tempo virou-se para sua colega e abraçou-a.

\- Não falemos sobre ele agora. Acredito que estamos a ponto de nos tornarmos namorados, se não me engano.

Destino sorriu de modo convidativo e derreteu-se nos braços dele, indagando derretida:

\- E isso acontece bem agora?

Sedutor, ele acariciou o cabelo lustroso que ela tinha na sua persona como Clotho e sorriu, maroto:

\- Podemos dizer que é coisa do destino, não acha?

\- Prefiro dizer que pode acontecer... no tempo certo.

Eles se beijaram.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Após a visita inesperada de Hermione ao lar das Encarnações da Imortalidade, Severus passou a acompanhar suas ações de perto. Então, ele estava junto dela quando os médicos desligaram os aparelhos e feitiços no pobre Ron Weasley. Severus a observou durante seu período de luto, quando Hermione estava tão arrasada que tinha dificuldade até em cuidar da filha.

Severus não visitara Hermione muito após a Batalha de Hogwarts. Morte não tinha nenhuma vontade de testemunhar a alegria do casal, logo abençoado com a chegada da bebê Rose. Naquele momento, Severus podia apreciar como a jovem mãe desabrochara no curto período de cinco anos.

Semanas após o funeral, como ele ainda visitava a viúva, Severus decidiu que era hora de revelar tudo. Hermione precisava saber que a morte de seu marido não foi fruto do desejo de uma entidade supernatural caprichosa que acordara com o pé esquerdo naquele dia.

Como sempre, ele não consultou Destino antes de tomar essa atitude. Ele não queria arriscar outra bronca.

Ela abriu a porta assim que ele bateu, e parecia ainda mais linda olhando diretamente para ele com um imenso sorriso.

\- Severus...!

Hermione o abraçou com alegria. Ele teve que fazer um esforço para se controlar.

\- Mas que grande surpresa - disse ela, livrando-se de seus braços. - Por favor, entre.

\- Espero que não seja um momento inconveniente.

\- Claro que não. É uma surpresa maravilhosa! - Ela o fez sentar à sala pequena e confortável. - Você parece ótimo! Como está?

\- Muito bem, obrigado.

Pela primeira vez, o sorriso deixou o rosto.

\- Suponho que já saiba a respeito de Ron.

\- Sim, eu sinto muito, Hermione. Ele era um homem bom.

Ela fungou, uma lágrima escapou do olho quando ela assentiu:

\- Um dos melhores. E veja - ela apresentou -, essa é Rose.

Severus não tinha muito jeito com crianças, mas conseguiu sorrir para a pessoinha sentada num tapetinho infantil que o olhava intensamente:

\- Olá, Rose.

\- Gostaria de beber alguma coisa? Quem sabe um chá?

\- Acho que chá seria uma excelente escolha.

\- Então vou colocar uma chaleira no fogo.

Ela sumiu dentro da cozinha e Severus ficou sozinho com o bebê, que ainda não decidira se ele era amigo ou inimigo. Ele admirou a pequena por não confiar em pessoas totalmente desconhecidas.

\- Como soube onde me encontrar? Nós não sabemos praticamente nada a seu respeito!

\- Eu tenho meus meios... Você sabe.

\- Sim, sim, o superespião. Sabe que tem gente na Ordem que até hoje não sabe nada sobre você? Fez um trabalho admirável, Severus. E não vou nem mencionar que você provavelmente salvou minha vida. Sou muito grata.

\- Foi um prazer.

\- Será que eu posso perguntar umas coisas? Tenho tantas questões sobre aqueles tempos.

\- Agora estou em posição de permitir algumas perguntas.

\- É mesmo? Que ótimo! - Ela parecia bem animada. - Não, espere. Deixe-me pegar o chá primeiro.

Então foi com uma xícara de chá quente que Hermione fez a primeira pergunta.

\- Qual é o seu nome? Digo, o nome verdadeiro.

\- Severus Snape - respondeu ele, com sinceridade. - Eu juro que este é meu verdadeiro nome.

Ela não aparentava medo, apenas confusão.

\- Então você morreu?

\- Não de verdade.

\- Isso tem algo a ver com o fato de você não ser bruxo? Pode explicar?

\- Severus Snape efetivamente morreu no Halloween de 1981. Mas ele também está aqui. Eu sou ele. Eu vivo à margem deste mundo, após ter me tornado uma entidade sobrenatural que vive na beirada do mundo dos mortais.

Agora Hermione mostrava sinais de alarme. Muitos.

\- Você não é uma criatura mágica. Nem é um bruxo.

\- Eu sempre disse isso. Perdi meus poderes bruxos quando me transformei numa entidade sobrenatural. Eu não tenho poderes como um bruxo. Mas dificilmente sou um Muggle.

\- O que é você exatamente? Você veio aqui me machucar?

\- É claro que não tenho intenção de machucar você, Hermione. Só achei que tinha direito de saber a verdade. Eu sou uma Encarnação da Imortalidade.

Ela perdeu a cor no rosto:

\- Você- não..!

\- Receio que sim.

\- Qual deles? Você é Tempo?

\- Não. Sou Morte.

Ela se levantou, enraivecida.

\- NÃO! Não, não!

\- Lamento, mas é a verdade - disse ele calmamente, destroçado de tanta tristeza.

Hermione olhou em volta, lágrimas caindo, como se ela pudesse encontrar respostas na sua própria sala.

\- Você... você...

Severus permaneceu imóvel, enquanto ela passava pela onda de choque que a informação causou. Ele sabia que deveria ser muito paciente neste momento.

Após alguns embaraçosos minutos, Hermione conseguiu reunir força suficiente para perguntar:

\- Você não podia fazer alguma coisa?

\- Eu fiz o que pude - disse ele honestamente. - Espero que acredite em mim. Avisei Dumbledore que não podia fazer muito, mas eu faria o máximo para ajudar Harry. E isso significava ajudar vocês três.

Hermione encarou-o.

\- Harry me disse ter visto você. Na floresta. Antes de enfrentar Voldemort.

\- Fiz questão de ficar a seu lado. Pela mãe dele.

\- Ela está bem? Ela tem orgulho do filho?

\- Tenho certeza de que Lily está ótima. Mas não tenho contato com ela. Vivo às margens deste mundo, e ela vive no próximo mundo.

\- Então não pode vê-la?

\- Não. Não posso.

\- E... - a voz dela falhou um pouco -, você pode ver Ron...?

\- Lamento, mas também não posso vê-lo.

Mais lágrimas rolaram pelas faces da jovem quando ela indagou:

\- Pode me dizer qualquer coisa sobre ele? Sobre como ele está agora?

Severus estava penalizado, mas respondeu com sinceridade:

\- Meu cargo rege todas as mortes do planeta. Apesar disso, não preciso colher pessoalmente as almas de todas as almas que findaram sua existência terrena. Sou chamado tipicamente a recolher as chamadas almas cinzentas, aquelas que têm tanto bem quanto mal em igual medida. O fato de eu não ter sido chamado a supervisionar o passamento de Ron me dá certeza de que ele foi direto para cima.

Hermione arriscou pedir uma confirmação:

\- Quando você diz "para cima", você quer dizer...?

\- Isso mesmo, o Paraíso, o Céu - disse ele. - Ele era um bom homem.

Hermione assentiu, secando as lágrimas.

\- Obrigada, Severus. Quero dizer, Thanatos.

\- Peço que me chame de Severus, por favor.

\- Severus, então. Pois bem, Severus, você se chatearia se eu pedisse a você que saísse agora? Preciso ficar sozinha.

\- É claro. - Ele se ergueu. - Agradeço pelo chá. E um conselho profissional: não tente seguir Ron. Se fizer isso, você não irá para o mesmo lugar onde ele vive.

Então ele pôs seu manto, adquirindo, assim, sua costumeira aparência esqueletal. Depois disso, ele desapareceu em pleno ar. Encontrou-se com Mort e de lá saiu com o firme propósito de desaparecer por um período muito, muito, muito longo.

Pena Severus ser o único a pensar assim.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Já haviam se passado mais de dois meses desde a visita de Severus. Hermione falou confidencialmente sobre a visita com Harry.

\- Acha que ele falou a verdade?

\- Por que você acha que ele mentiria?

\- Tem gente muito doida por aí, Hermione. Você sabe.

\- Mas você tem que reconhecer que isso faz sentido.

\- É, pode ser. Mas pense só por um momento: se esse é o mesmo cara que era amigo de minha mãe, então a Morte não é uma entidade perene. Como alguém se torna o Ceifador, a Morte?

Hermione respondeu:

\- Não tenho certeza. Mas eu receio que provavelmente envolva parar de viver.

Harry deu de ombros, depois perguntou:

\- Tudo bem com você?

Foi a vez dela de dar de ombros. Mas acho que preciso dar uma mudada na minha vida. Decidir algumas coisas.

\- Por que não tira uns dias de folga? Como se fosse umas férias.

\- E quanto a Rose? Não posso simplesmente abandonar minha filha.

\- Se você não quiser que Molly fique com ela, deixe a pequena conosco. Ginny e eu adoraríamos ficar uns dias com nossa afilhada.

\- Vou pensar - disse Hermione educadamente, sabendo muito bem que dificilmente ela se permitiria tirar férias.

Até que ela recebeu uma coruja. Era o correio bruxo apropriado, muito convencional. O conteúdo, porém, era o oposto disso.

Era um voucher para um fim de semana pago na Irlanda Muggle, todas as despesas pagas. A carta disse que era a "oportunidade de toda uma vida", e que ela deveria fazer isso em total segredo. Ela viajaria de trem Muggle, com o nome de Monica Wendell.

Foi o que bastou para que ela acreditasse não se tratar de uma fraude ou brincadeira. Wendel foi o nome que ela usou para proteger seus pais durante a Segunda Guerra Bruxa, e eles foram mandados para a Austrália.

Hermione decidiu deixar Rose com a vovó Molly e seguiu as instruções contidas na carta. Ela pegou o trem, depois um barco e então um ônibus para chegar a um resort chamado Refúgio do Druida, ao sul de Dublin, perto do mar. Era um lugar realmente maravilhoso, com tanta natureza e área verde, que Hermione relaxou de cara. Mesmo que a carta misteriosa terminasse sendo falsa, ela estava feliz de ter embarcado numa aventura. O lugar era lindo.

Quando ela voltou de um passeio por uma das muitas trilhas verdes das terras do resort, havia um recado na recepção para ela. "Venha para jantar no Salão do Círculo de Pedra. A reserva está em nome de Marlene."

 _Marlene_.

"Marlene é um nome tão esquisito para se misturar nesse mistério de espionagem", pensou Hermione.

O maître acompanhou Hermione até a mesa, onde Marlene já a esperava. E Hermione ficou surpresa ao reconhecer a mulher misteriosa.

Ela já a conhecera antes, quando ela usara o nome de Destino.

\- Olá, querida. - Ela sorria. - Estou tão feliz que você tenha decidido vir. Por favor, sente-se.

Hermione obedeceu e confessou:

\- Estou surpresa.

\- Isso é bom. Eu não queria ser óbvia. - Marlene abriu o cardápio. - Gostaria de pedir a la carte ou quer experimentar o bufê?

\- Vamos ver o cardápio.

Ambas terminaram pedindo o peixe e Marlene McKinnon escolheu um vinho rosé.

\- Não compartilho desta prática de combinar comida e vinho. Precisa confiar em mim: este vinho é maravilhoso!

Era mesmo. As duas desfrutaram de sua refeição em meio a conversa amena e aquilo estava positivamente dando nos nervos de Hermione. Talvez incentivada pelo enganoso vinho doce, ela perguntou à outra:

\- Então, a que devo a honra de jantar com uma das Encarnações da Imortalidade?

\- Pode me chamar de Marlene McKinnon. Já faz algum tempo desde que usei esse nome.

Era um nome conhecido de Hermione, embora ela não conseguisse saber exatamente de onde. Mas ela deixou isso para lá.

\- Então, _Marlene_ \- enfatizou Hermione -, por que queria me ver?

\- Venho seguindo o fio de sua vida há um bom tempo, querida, e aposto que estaria disposta a ouvir uma oferta que tenho para você.

\- Uma oferta - repetiu a jovem, com curiosidade cautelosa.

\- Eu sei que você não gosta de enrolação, então vou direto ao ponto: você gostaria de se tornar uma Encarnação da Imortalidade?

Hermione ficou petrificada. Será que aquilo era o que ela pensava que fosse?

Marlene deu uma risadinha.

\- Bom, quem sabe eu devesse ter usado um pouquinho de enrolação, afinal.

\- Sim - conseguiu dizer Hermione. - Eu seria você? Er, quer dizer...

\- Sim, é claro. E não. - Marlene deu de ombros. - Sim, você seria Destino. Não, você não seria Marlene McKinnon. Ela morreu, e não pode voltar à vida.

\- Morreu? Que nem Severus?

Aquilo surpreendeu a moça.

\- Oh. Eu não sabia que Severus tinha se revelado para você.

\- Ele me contou umas poucas coisas.

\- Ah. - Marlene bebericou seu vinho lentamente e depois pousou a taça de haste comprida. - Curioso.

\- O que é curioso?

\- Você fez as perguntas certas a seu respeito, mas não me perguntou a meu respeito.

\- A seu respeito?

\- A respeito de minha transformação como a nova Hermione Granger-Weasley.


	12. Capítulo 12 – Hermione contempla Destino

**Capítulo** **12 – Hermione** **contempla** **Destino**

Não foi exagero dizer que Hermione quase se engasgou com vinho. Ela pegou o copo d'água antes de perguntar:

\- Como é?

Marlene deu de ombros.

\- É, você ouviu direito. Embora você não seja eu, eu me tornarei Hermione, total e completamente. O fio da sua vida não será cortado tão cedo.

A jovem sentiu um aperto no peito.

\- Eu deixarei de ser eu mesma?

\- Não tanto quanto pensa. Suas memórias continuarão intactas. Serei eu quem perderá as minhas memórias, pois Marlene McKinnon morreu há mais de 20 anos. Ela viverá apenas nas memórias das pessoas que a conheceram.

\- Eu sinto muito - disse Hermione.

\- Eu não. Na verdade, estou bem animada por viver uma vida plena.

\- E eu preciso morrer - disse Hermione, sombria. - É assim que a gente vira uma Encarnação da Imortalidade, não é?

\- Não necessariamente - respondeu Marlene. - O coitado do Thanatos não tem chance, claro. É preciso morrer para se tornar a Morte. Mas a maioria de nós simplesmente assume o cargo.

\- Você fala como se tivesse uma escolha.

\- Oh, minha querida, é claro que temos escolha. Você pode desistir se não quiser o cargo. Mas eu tenho certeza que você não só é a pessoa perfeita para o cargo como também vai arrasar nele.

\- E você será... eu?

\- Completamente. É por isso que você precisa ter muita certeza de que quer isso mesmo, porque é uma viagem sem volta.

\- E se eu recusar?

\- Não tem problema. Você continua a sua vida. Eu vou ter que falar com as outras candidatas.

\- Outras candidatas?

\- Bem... Podem não ser tantas quanto você imagina, mas eu tenho outras opções, mesmo que nenhuma seja tão perfeita quanto você.

\- Mas eu não tenho a menor ideia de como se usa um tear!

\- Esta é a parte mais fácil de todas. Como somos três, um aspecto ajuda o outro. Nós nunca estamos totalmente sozinhas.

Aquilo bateu fundo em Hermione. Desde que Ron caíra doente, Hermione se sentia como se estivesse totalmente sozinha no mundo, a despeito da multidão de Weasleys, Potters e Grangers. Ela sentia falta de companhia.

\- Bem - disse Marlene, gesticulando para uma outra mesa -, tem um cavalheiro ali parecendo muito interessado em nós. Eu sou totalmente a favor de aceitar suas investidas. Você topa?

De repente Hermione sentiu como se o mundo tivesse girado para o lado errado. Estaria Marlene sugerindo mesmo o que ela estava pensando? Que oferecida!

Ela teve tino suficiente para responder rápido sem parecer escandalizada:

\- Não, obrigada. Viúva recente, você sabe.

\- É claro. - Marlene pegou seu casaco e levantou-se. - Pense na minha oferta. Entrarei em contato. Não me espere acordada; vou deixar um recado. Aproveite o vinho.

Ela saiu rapidamente rumo à mesa, um pouco rebolativa, e Hermione teve dificuldade em não prestar atenção. Destino era uma garota safadinha! Provavelmente ela estava de folga.

O cavalheiro em questão saudou Marlene e lançou um olhar para Hermione. Ela ergueu sua taça numa recusa educada ao convite e deixou-os em paz. Ela rapidamente subiu para o quarto, a fim de considerar a oferta. Aquela sobre se tornar Destino, não aquela com o cavalheiro.

Com sorte, se ela concordasse em virar Destino, ainda levaria um tempo até ela começar a paquerar homens desconhecidos em resorts à beira do mar.

Hermione não podia negar estar intrigada. Estava claro que as tais Encarnações da Imortalidade não tinham lá tanta autonomia, por assim dizer. Ainda assim, ser Destino era qualquer coisa incrível.

Mesmo que Destino (ou Marlene) não tivesse dito, Hermione pescou o fato de que ela teria que abandonar completamente sua vida atual. Sem olhar para trás. Era como se ela tivesse que trocar de identidade.

Na real, era exatamente isso. Ela pensou naqueles escritores amadores na internet com enredos que envolviam um personagem sendo mandado para o passado ou para um mundo de fantasia, como a Terra Média ou Nárnia. Essa era Hermione: agora na versão pós-vida.

Estranhamente, a mudança radical de vida atraía Hermione. Ela não precisaria mais ser a corajosa viúva de um herói de guerra, e ela mesma era uma heroína da guerra. Ter que abandonar sua filha era doloroso. Mas por mais que ela amasse Rose, a pequena também era uma fonte de dor, porque seu pai perderia de vê-la crescer. E ela ainda teria sua mãe, ou uma versão de mãe. Com um pouco de sorte, esta Hermione estaria menos arrasada pela perda de Ron.

Ela não pôde evitar pensar em Severus. Ela só o conhecera já morto, pois ela era um bebê quando ele assumiu o cargo de Morte. Mas Hermione sabia do amor dele pela mãe de Harry, um amor que o compeliu a proteger o filho mesmo depois de morto. O amor dela por Ron não lhe abriria as portas para o local de seu descanso eterno, então era melhor ela se acostumar desde já com a ideia de não procurar pelo falecido marido.

Não, procurar Ron no além não era a motivação para aceitar o emprego. Hermione precisava de um novo projeto, um novo propósito de vida. Criar Rose era um projeto e tanto, mas ela precisava de algo mais amplo, alguma iniciativa que pudesse literalmente ser maior que a vida. E nada se enquadrava nesta descrição tanto quanto administrar a sorte do planeta e de seus habitantes.

Além disso, havia a promessa do fim da solidão. Embora filósofos afirmassem que no fundo todos os humanos eram sozinhos, Hermione desejava companhia e intimidade. Não de um namorado ou amante, mesmo que fosse muito agradável, mas a de um amigo ou confidente.

Ela não só teria os outros aspectos do Destino como companheiras, mas também as outras Encarnações. Morte, é claro, já era um amigo estimado. Pelo que ela deduzira da última visita intempestiva, Tempo parecia ser compreensivo. Guerra era meio instável, então era uma amizade incerta. Ela não chegara a conhecer Natureza, mas ela era uma mãe, então elas tinham algo em comum. E depois tinha os outros dois.

Deus e Satanás. Bem e mal. Hermione imaginou como seria uma amizade com _eles_.

Estaria ela seriamente considerando a oferta?

Caso concordasse em se tornar a personificação do Destino, Hermione esperava que houvesse algum tipo de treinamento envolvido, porque ela não fazia ideia de como tecer num tear. Certamente esta não era uma prioridade do início do século XXI.

Mesmo assim, ela tinha milhões de dúvidas na cabeça. Poderia ela deixar para trás tudo que ela era? Poderia ela abandonar Hermione Granger-Weasley e tornar-se Destino para sempre?

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione ainda estava no seu quarto de hotel, preparando-se para o café da manhã, quando percebeu uma pequena aranhazinha descendo num fio bem à sua frente. O pavor de Ron fazia de Hermione a pessoa da casa a lidar com aranhas. Mas aquela aranha era um pouco diferente. Intrigada, ela encarou o animal. Com um tremelique, o inseto virou Lachesis, o aspecto de meia idade do Destino.

Foi pura sorte Hermione não ter gritado de susto.

\- Olá - saudou Destino. - Ótimo, você não é assustadiça.

\- Bom dia. Estou apropriadamente assustada, obrigada por perguntar. Vamos tomar café juntas?

\- Agradeço a oferta, mas vamos precisar de mais privacidade. Quando você tem que voltar para casa?

\- Vou deixar o hotel amanhã à tarde.

\- Não que eu queira pressionar você, mas acha que vai ter uma resposta sobre a oferta até lá?

\- Precisarei ter uma resposta até lá?

A mulher madura deu de ombros:

\- Isso facilitaria as coisas imensamente.

\- Sim.

\- Bom, então podemos conversar depois do desjejum - disse ela apressadamente. - Encontre-me na trilha de caminhada perto do bosque de salgueiros.

E ela sumiu antes de Hermione ter uma chance de lhe dizer que a oferta já tinha sido aceita.

E aquele truque de se transformar numa aranha fiandeira era mesmo de arrasar, não?

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Hermione sentiu um pouco de anticlímax quando a reação que sua resposta obteve foi outra pergunta.

\- Tem certeza sobre isso, meu bem? Não quero que pense que nós a enganamos ou coisa parecida.

As duas jovens estavam sozinhas, sentadas num banco debaixo de uma grande árvore na beira de uma das muitas graciosas trilhas verdes pelo resort. Havia muitas opções de interação com a beleza natural do lugar e caminhar era uma das suas favoritas. Também havia a cavalgada e o golfe, atividade favorita dos hóspedes americanos.

Hermione estava decidida.

\- Pensei muito a esse respeito. É o que eu quero.

Mas Clotho não parecia convencida.

\- Vamos fazer assim: vou lhe falar sobre as coisas ruins do serviço, então poderá embarcar nesta aventura de olhos bem abertos.

\- Parece justo.

\- Eu amo as garotas, mas a verdade é que você vai perder totalmente a privacidade. Com o tempo, você será capaz de saber que pensamento é seu, ou de Lachesis ou de Atropos. Mas no início vai ser espinhoso.

\- Elas vão mandar na minha vida?

\- Na verdade, você se tornará uma pessoa de três pessoas. Elas compartilham o mesmo corpo que você. Então, a vida é delas também, tanto quanto sua. Estou largando o cargo. Cinco anos atrás, a antiga Atropos decidiu tornar-se mortal e morrer perto dos netos. Foi uma decisão inusitada, mas Lachesis e eu a respeitamos. Aliás, a nova Atropos é sua fã.

Hermione sorriu, surpresa.

\- Eu tenho uma fã?

\- Ela ainda acha que você fez uma idiotice ao quase morrer para salvar seu marido. Mas ela disse que admirava você justamente por causa dessa atitude.

Hermione sorriu. Clotho não.

\- Tem também a questão nada pequena do uso de seu corpo.

\- Do _quê?_

\- Bom, veja bem, existe um arranjo com as Encarnações. Eu tenho um relacionamento com Chronos, por causa das circunstâncias especiais dele-

Hermione não ouvia mais as palavras dela. Ela jamais considerara ter relações físicas com outra pessoa além de Ron. E ela não estava disposta a começar naquele momento.

\- Peraí - ela pediu. - Isso é necessário?

Clotho ficou sem graça.

\- Necessário? Não. Mas veja, não tem ninguém mais para fazer isso. Chronos não pode se relacionar com uma mortal por causa do modo como ele se move no tempo.

\- Mas ele _é_ o Tempo!

\- E como tal, ele se move de trás para frente nas nossas linhas temporais. É uma confusão muito grande porque ele não se lembra sequer de ter conhecido as mulheres. Ele só consegue manipular o avanço linear do tempo por períodos curtos. Mais do que isso emperraria a Ampulheta. Ele não consegue acompanhar pessoas que estão indo no sentido oposto ao dele no tempo.

\- Mas pode acompanhar Destino.

\- É que Destino é compreensiva. É difícil no primeiro dia, porque para ele será o último, e neste dia ele estará jovem, inexperiente e vulnerável, o pobrezinho.

\- E se eu me recusar?

\- Você sabe como são os homens, querida. Podem ser Encarnações, e imortais ainda por cima, mas ainda são humanos. Como tal, eles requerem este tipo de ligação. Se você se recusar, ele vai buscar essas ligações em outro local. O assunto pode desgastá-lo, pois um namorado azucrinando é capaz de arrasar a paz de espírito de qualquer um. E aí o tempo pode dar errado. Isso poderia bagunçar todo o sistema.

\- Então o sistema inteiro pode ficar comprometido porque Chronos não consegue controlar seus... impulsos?

\- Acredito que muito da história do mundo pode ser explicada exatamente assim: homens e seus impulsos. Mas essa não é a melhor hora para filosofar.

\- Não existe um modo de chegar a um acordo? Talvez sugerir algum outro arranjo?

\- Há mais complicações. As únicas Encarnações femininas são Destino e Natureza, pelo menos as maiores. E Natureza está totalmente concentrada em suas crianças. Também podemos dizer que ela odeia homens. Digo, ela odeia homens como um conceito e como grupo, não individualmente.

\- No momento, tendo a concordar com ela - disse Hermione acidamente.

\- Não é tão ruim quanto parece. Além do mais, é para um bem maior. - A expressão de Hermione deixou claro que "bem maior" não era uma boa desculpa. - Pense em alguém que você ama.

\- Eu amava meu marido.

\- Você não tem um amante?

\- Claro que não!

\- Não pense mal de mim. Não tenho nenhum direito de julgar você se tiver um amante. Precisa ter mais flexibilidade moral para ser uma Encarnação. Ontem à noite foi minha primeira oportunidade de estar com um mortal em muito, muito tempo. Espero não tê-la chocado. Eu precisava sacudir as coisas, se é que me entende.

O sotaque escocês dela saiu mais carregado na última frase, e ela sorriu de maneira impudente. Hermione não pôde evitar dar uma risada.

\- Posso contar um segredo?

\- Claro que sim. Minhas memórias serão apagadas mesmo, então pode me contar seus segredos mais sórdidos. Ninguém saberá nunca.

\- Quando eu era mais nova, eu tinha uma quedinha por… Severus.

Marlene McKinnon ficou admirada com a confissão.

\- Thanatos? Não está brincando?

\- Não - disse Hermione, com um sorriso positivamente safado. - Eu era novinha, e achava que ele era um superespião para Dumbledore. Era tão heroico e romântico!

\- Você falou para ele?

\- Oh, Deus, não. Eu era tão envergonhada. Mas ele parecia mais velho, tão alto, misterioso.

\- E você ainda se sente assim?

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

\- Não! Não depois de Ron, digo. Mas... quando eu o vi... Não sei, achei que ele estava até bem apanhado para um esqueleto e essas coisas. Você deve me achar uma louca varrida.

A atual Encarnação do Destino encarou Hermione uns segundos antes de dizer:

\- Deixa eu lhe contar uma coisa. Thanatos é um homem de sentimentos profundos. Se você disser a ele sobre seus sentimentos, acho que ele não será totalmente contrário a suas investidas. Mas se você se aproximar dele apenas para um divertimento inconsequente, você vai despedaçar o coração daquele homem.

Hermione perdeu o ar de frivolidade.

\- Você está falando de um jeito tão sério.

\- Severus é um homem sério. Mas acredito que você não vai encontrar um amor tão lindo neste mundo ou no próximo.

Foi a vez de Hermione encará-la. A moça teve a impressão distinta que Destino sabia mais do que dizia. Mas aquele não era o ponto central da questão. Ela precisava ficar focada nas coisas importantes.

\- Você acha que eu posso negociar com Chronos?

\- Dar prazer a ele seria assim tão repulsivo para você? Você acha que poderia se acostumar ou seria pedir demais?

\- Isso pode me fazer perder o posto?

\- Como eu disse, isso pode perturbar o sistema em que vivemos, possivelmente com implicações para os mortais. Nossos cargos têm impacto direto no mundo deles. Perturbar o sistema pode levar a consequências desastrosas.

\- Acho que compreendo, mas tenho certeza de que é uma compreensão muito restrita.

\- Está muito certa.

\- Suponha que eu aceite o cargo e depois considere a situação com Chronos insuportável. Posso desistir?

\- É claro. Tem um período de graça, como uma moratória. É claro que nesse caso suas memórias serão apagadas e você terá uma nova vida, bem longe da antiga. E seria um arranjo de última hora, sujeito a muitas improvisações. Não seria uma situação ideal.

\- Entendido.

\- Então você acha que seria capaz de lidar com o posto?

\- Se não fosse por esta coisa com Chronos, eu já teria aceitado.

Marlene a encarou.

\- Não estou julgando você. Mas provavelmente você teve uma vida bem protegida até agora. Apesar de Voldemort e tudo.

\- Eu conheço os perigos de ter beleza e juventude.

\- Eu diria que você conhece sua existência. Homens têm certas crenças sobre mulheres jovens, especialmente se elas forem atraentes. E você certamente é linda. Mas você sempre teve a proteção de bons pais, amigos legais, um marido incrível e sogros maravilhosos. Você provavelmente nunca experimentou as durezas sociais da feminilidade.

Hermione tinha que ser sincera. Ela sabia a respeito da opressão de mulheres, mas jamais tinha sido diretamente vítima dela. Talvez fosse um preço pequeno a se pagar. Ela podia até se acostumar.

Pena que não era Severus. _Aí_ ela podia se acostumar com gosto.

Repentinamente, ela se virou para Marlene e disse:

\- Você falou que, se eu recusar, minhas memórias serão apagadas.

\- Isso é verdade.

\- Então, vou fazer uma pergunta e só o que peço é total honestidade.

\- Tenho sido sincera até agora.

\- Então responda sinceramente: o que você _não_ está me dizendo?

Marlene McKinnon virou-se para Hermione, boquiaberta e de olhos arregalados. Em seguida ela deu um risinho.

\- Menina, você é ótima. Odiaria ver você desistir do cargo só por causa dessa coisa com Chronos.

\- Então tem alguma malandragem!

Hermione estava surpresa. Ela não tinha certeza se havia algum segredo escabroso, e a confirmação de Marlene foi surpreendente. A Encarnação ainda encarava Hermione, mais séria do que nunca.

\- Sim, tem. Mas eu não deveria dizer nada a você. Portanto, por favor, não pense que essa informação foi escondida de você para influenciar sua escolha em aceitar a oferta. Escondemos de você para que não aceitasse pelas razões erradas. Entende?

\- Entendo.

\- Então está bem. - Ela suspirou. - Lá vai.

Como se soubesse que uma bomba estava para cair em sua cabeça, Hermione ficou mentalmente alerta. Mas ela não tinha como se preparar para as palavras que vieram a seguir.

\- É possível que Satã tenha mandado matar seu marido.


	13. Capítulo 13 – Virando o jogo

**Capítulo** **13 –** **Virando o jogo**

Hermione estava totalmente sem fala. Tudo parecia ser irreal. Bom, parecia ser ainda mais irreal do que antes, enquanto ela examinava a possibilidade de se tornar uma Encarnação da Imortalidade. Ela olhou em volta, como se tentasse se assenhorear da realidade.

Ron podia ter sido assassinado.

O sentido de realidade estava indo para cada vez mais longe de Hermione. O frondoso salgueiro sob o qual as duas mulheres estavam parecia completamente fora de lugar em contraste com as graves palavras que a jovem viúva acabara de ouvir.

Ron fora assassinado. O Ron _dela_ fora morto. Por Satã.

\- É verdade?

Marlene deu de ombros, mas havia preocupação genuína na voz dela.

\- Essa era a suspeita no Purgatório. Satã tem grande quantidade de agentes por lá.

\- Mas por que matar meu marido? Ron nunca fez mal a uma mosca em toda sua vida.

\- Satã com certeza estava atrás de uma alma para arrastar para o Inferno. Ao menos foi a conclusão a que nós chegamos.

\- Nós? Nós quem?

\- As outras Encarnações. Nós nos consultamos com frequência. Mas ninguém sabe ao certo.

Hermione ainda tinha dificuldade com tudo aquilo.

\- Mas se Ron foi morto, ele não iria para o Inferno, iria? Então o que Satã ganharia por matar Ron?

\- Oh, querida - disse Marlene McKinnon. - Ele não estava atrás da alma de seu marido. Era da sua, pelo que entendemos.

\- A minha?

\- Se você tivesse cometido suicídio, sua alma estaria manchada por um pecado capital. Essa é a garantia de um bilhete sem volta lá para baixo, garota.

Algo no fantástico café da manhã do hotel começou a chafurdar no estômago de Hermione e ela saiu de repente do banco. Foi adiante, caiu de joelhos e, de puro nojo, devolveu um pouco do café. Marlene a ajudou um pouco, mas logo Hermione se recuperou do enjoo.

A primeira pergunta que ela fez foi:

\- Como nós fazemos isso?

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

No final das contas, tornar-se a Encarnação do Destino foi tremendamente simples. Só foi preciso dar as mãos.

Mas as coisas logo começaram a se complicar. Hermione imediatamente sentiu os dois outros aspectos do Destino em sua mente.

Benvinda, nova irmã, disse uma. Hermione não sabia quem era quem.

Marlene McKinnon olhou para ela.

\- Que estranho. Não sinto mais as minhas irmãs.

De repente Hermione sentiu seu corpo mudar, e era como se ela tivesse sido empurrada para a parte de trás do seu próprio corpo. Atropos tinha assumido.

Desculpe por ela, desculpou-se Lachesis. Atropos sempre teve um temperamento um tanto apressado.

Atropos abraçou Marlene com amor e respeito.

\- Boa sorte para você na sua nova vida.

Marlene estava embasbacada de tanta emoção. Ela abraçou a mais velha fortemente, lágrimas caindo por suas bochechas.

\- Sei que não vou me lembrar, mas acreditem: já estou com saudades.

Elas choraram abraçadas por um tempo, e então foi a vez de Lachesis dar adeus à sua irmã.

Hermione, agora como o mais jovem aspecto da Encarnação do Destino chamada Clotho, assumiu o corpo e pediu:

\- Por favor, tome conta da minha amada Rose.

\- Vou tomar. Não se preocupe. - Ela sorriu. - Tenho certeza que você será maravilhosa como Destino.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, porque isso era definitivo. Ela não era mais Hermione Granger, e nunca mais seria de novo. Era uma sensação esquisita.

Ela abraçou Marlene McKinnon, e quando olhou para ela, sentiu um choque e tanto. Era como se olhar num espelho: Marlene agora tinha a aparência física de Hermione Weasley née Granger.

\- Agora - disse Marlene, enxugando as lágrimas -, é hora de sofrer aquele acidente conveniente que vai apagar minhas memórias.

\- O quê?

\- Não esquenta, meu anjo. Lachesis já ajeitou tudo.

Hermione sentiu aquele puxão novamente quando foi empurrada de volta para seu próprio corpo. O aspecto de meia-idade do Destino assumiu o corpo e disse:

\- Deixem tudo comigo, irmãs.

Ela é tão ardilosa, comentou Atropos, com admiração genuína.

Hermione definitivamente ainda não se acostumara àquela história de dividir o corpo com mais gente. Sempre uma sabe-tudo curiosa, ela observou Marlene e Lachesis encenarem um acidente totalmente bizarro envolvendo a cronometrada queda de um pesado galho de carvalho que terminou caindo precisamente na cabeça de Marlene. Ela perdeu os sentidos imediatamente, e Hermione ficou apreensiva.

Era uma estrada deserta. Podia demorar horas até que alguém a encontrasse.

Atropos tentou acalmar sua nova irmã. Tenha fé em Destino.

Em menos de trinta segundos, dois homens montados em magníficos cavalos do resort apareceram na estradinha. Lachesis já tinha tomado a forma de uma pequena aranha e subiu pelo grande e frondoso carvalho.

Os homens rapidamente localizaram a moça inconsciente no chão.

\- Olha lá. O que é aquilo?

\- Nossa! Coitada da moça!

Ambos desmontaram, e um deles a examinou, verificando seu pulso.

\- Ela está viva!

\- Melhor levá-la para o hotel. Eles têm uma enfermeira.

Os cavaleiros levaram a jovem moça, e por olhos aracnídeos Hermione viu a si mesma pela última vez, num adeus silencioso.

É hora de levar a nova irmã para casa, pensou Lachesis, ainda na forma de aranha. Ela usou os fios da teia com grande habilidade.

Preciso aprender a fazer isso, pensou Hermione.

Para sua surpresa, Lachesis respondeu em sua mente, é muito mais fácil do que parece.

Pensamentos compartilhados serão uma nova lição para se acostumar, Hermione percebeu. Nada que preocupe.

A pequenina aranha foi mais e mais para cima, e depois em direções diferentes, direções que Hermione não se lembrava de ter jamais trilhado. Elas estavam claramente saindo do mundo e agora iam para as margens, como Marlene tinha descrito. Ela viu o enorme prédio aparentando uma gigantesca teia de aranha e lembrou-se do que Ron lhe contara sobre a toca de Aragog.

A aranha entrou na teia e agilmente desceu até o centro, aterrissando no corpo humano de Lachesis.

\- Finalmente em casa.

Hermione olhou em volta. Ela já conhecia o lugar, de quando ali estivera para suplicar pela vida de Ron. Naquela ocasião, tudo que ela viu foi a teia de fios e a toca de aranha. Agora, porém, ela podia ver que era um lugar aconchegante e muito confortável.

Hermione repreendeu a si mesma. O que ela estava esperando? Moscas mortas embrulhadas em fios sedosos?

\- Oh, querida - riu Lachesis. - Pegue o corpo e faça todas as suas perguntas.

Hermione tomou o corpo, ainda envergonhada que seus pensamentos ridículos fossem compartilhados. Mentalmente, Atropos disse, Não tenha medo de fazer nenhuma pergunta, mesmo que pareça tola.

\- Eu realmente pensei que poderia haver moscas mortas e essas coisas...

Vejo que você continua pensando naquele filme com uma aranha monstruosa, disse Lachesis. Não, comemos comida normal e fazemos nossas tarefas de casa. Comida normalmente é comigo. Mas nós dividimos as tarefas.

\- Eu sei cozinhar... um pouco.

Lachesis cozinha muito bem, garantiu Atropos. Às vezes eu faço um bolo ou pastelão.

\- Sou melhor na limpeza, eu confesso - disse Hermione.

Que bom, alguém para a limpeza, festejou Lachesis. Parece que você vai se encaixar bem, minha querida.

\- E quanto ao tear? Eu nunca fiz isso antes.

Não é tão difícil, disse Atropos. Marlene deixou uma boa quantidade de fios prontos, então você pode praticar a fiação de novos fios com o fuso e a roca. Mas é seu trabalho colher as fibras no Vácuo.

Hermione empalideceu.

\- O Vácuo?

É apenas uma parte do Purgatório, explicou Lachesis. É tarefa exclusiva de Clotho colher as fibras e enrolá-las no báculo. Depois você pode voltar para a Morada, e vamos ajudá-la a fiá-las.

\- Não podem me ajudar a coletar?

Não, querida, disse Atropos. Não temos permissão para entrar lá. É o lugar de Clotho.

\- Como poderei fazer isso?

Podemos praticar o uso do fuso, disse Lachesis docemente. Vá para a sala da fiação. Lá você encontrará uma roda de fiar antiga. Lembra-se da Bela Adormecida? É bem assim. O Fuso Dourado está bem do lado dela. A roca pode fiar muito bem, mas às vezes a roda acelera a fabricação dos fios.

\- Eu não tenho a menor familiaridade com nada disso. - Hermione sentiu a tensão aumentando. E se ela não estivesse à altura do trabalho?

Relaxe, querida, disse Lachesis. Vamos ajudar você. E talvez a Mãe Verde possa ajudá-la no Vácuo. Ela tem permissão de entrar lá.

\- Eu não a conheço.

Ela é uma das Encarnações Maiores, explicou Atropos. Todos trabalhamos juntos para que o sistema funcione.

\- Então me falem mais sobre o sistema. E como foi que Ron acabou assassinado por Satanás.

Houve um minuto de silêncio mental. Depois Lachesis, sempre delicada, convidou, Por que nós não discutimos isso durante o chá? Está me dando uma fominha.

Hermione sentiu a tensão dobrar.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

O aroma de capim-limão e camomila nunca pareceu tão agradável a Hermione como quando ela sentou na caprichada mesa da Morada do Destino. Era uma referência familiar no meio de um ambiente tão cheio de novidades.

Talvez eu pudesse tomar conta do corpo e explicar a mecânica de tudo, sugeriu Lachesis. Hermione concordou, e a mulher de meia idade veio para a "frente" do corpo. Era ainda algo para se acostumar.

\- Você pega rápido - disse Lachesis. - É só uma questão de senso comum, dar privacidade no momento privado, e essas coisas.

Atropos opinou, Os mortais podiam aprender isso, posso sugerir.

Hermione sorriu internamente. A cada minuto ela gostava mais de Atropos. O aspecto mais velho também sentiu isso.

Lachesis explicou:

\- Quando você esteve aqui na primeira vez, você aprendeu o básico do nosso Firmamento. Somos cinco Encarnações Maiores, trabalhando sob mas independentemente das duas entidades principais. Nosso trabalho é manter a vida fluindo normalmente no mundo mortal. Somos proibidos de interferir diretamente em vidas individuais, especialmente Destino. Como Destino, nossa função é garantir que o escrito se cumpra, mesmo que a decisão não seja nossa.

Então quem toma as decisões?, indagou Hermione.

\- Provavelmente Deus e Satã, depois de consultar assessores e consultores, mas ainda não temos certeza - disse Lachesis. - Não cabe a nós questionar ou mesmo entender os critérios do processo de decisão deles. Só o que eu sei é que esse processo inclui questões de mérito, entre outras. E deixe-me reforçar: nem mesmo os dois têm permissão para interferir diretamente com os mortais.

Hermione estava chocada. Lachesis não lhe deu tempo para formular uma pergunta.

\- Essas regras são mais antigas que o tempo. Foi uma aliança feita no amanhecer das eras. Nós, Encarnações, somos imortais mas não perenes. Podemos morrer ou apenas resignar, como Marlene fez. É diferente para Deus e Satã, embora eu francamente tenha minhas dúvidas sobre Satã. Além do mais, não preciso nem dizer que o Príncipe das Trevas está sempre tentando ignorar ou distorcer as regras ancestrais.

Aquele velhaco, pensou Atropos, com desgosto.

Então ele interfere e Deus não?, perguntou Hermione.

\- Resumindo, é isso mesmo, mas não é tão simples assim - respondeu Lachesis. - É mais como uma interferência sutil. Como na morte de seu marido, um acidente. Nem sequer foi misterioso. Foi considerada uma morte acidental. Satã sempre é sutil e insidioso. E Deus deixou aquele tipo de espetáculo, tipo abrir o Mar Vermelho, no passado.

\- Mas Deus ouve orações, certo?, indagou Hermione.

Atropos se mexeu, desconfortável, e Lachesis estava reticente.

\- Veja, este é um assunto muito delicado devido a crenças religiosas. Não queremos que as pessoas percam sua fé. Estou certa que Deus escuta orações, e diz-se que ele se move de maneiras misteriosas, mas não temos confirmação concreta e irrefutável, só isso. Mesmo nós, Encarnações Maiores, não temos acesso direto a Deus. Os anjos são seus representantes, e é o máximo a que conseguimos chegar.

Então vocês têm acesso a Satã? Vocês descem ou ele aparece para as Encarnações?, indagou a ex-bruxa.

Atropos se arvorou em indignação, bufando. Aquela entidade não tem nenhum respeito por limites, nem o mínimo! Que homem horrível e horroroso!

Lachesis lembrou:

\- Ele não é um homem.

Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, falou Atropos. Hermione gostava dela mais e mais a cada minuto. Mas para responder, sim, ele costuma aparecer ocasionalmente.

Ainda não consigo entender por que ele iria querer matar Ron, disse Hermione. Só pela minha alma?

Lachesis disse:

\- Satã é depravado, mas não é bobo. Ele pode ter antecipado a manobra de Marlene e matado Ron para evitar que você se tornasse Clotho. Mas são só especulações, é claro.

Por que ele iria querer evitar que eu me tornasse Destino?, Hermione queria saber.

Talvez você descubra um dos grandes esquemas dele, disse Atropos, animada. Tenho certeza de que esse homem tem algum tipo de quadrilha de trapaças e fraudes no Purgatório! Ele tem agentes em tudo quanto é canto!

\- Sim, ele tem asseclas em muitos lugares - confirmou Lachesis. - Mas o Purgatório deveria ser território neutro. Como a Suíça.

Mas nem todo mundo que mora na Suíça é suíço, certo?, indagou Atropos. Hermione teve que admitir que o aspecto idoso de Destino tinha razão.

Seria bom me vingar de Satã pelo que ele fez a Ron, pensou Hermione. Mas aquela não tinha sido o motivo pelo qual ela aceitara o cargo e ela sabia.

Lachesis (e Atropos também) podiam ouvir seus pensamentos.

\- Ótimo - disse o aspecto maduro de Destino. - Porque o cargo é muito mais do que isso. Marlene estava certa a seu respeito. Você queria algo maior do que si mesma, posso ver isso agora. Bem, não tem muita coisa maior do que o Destino em si.

Nem a Natureza é tão grande quanto o Destino, palpitou Atropos. Mas não deixe ela saber que pensamos assim.

\- Bem, Hermione, tem mais alguma coisa que queira saber? Você gostaria de saber meu nome?

A conversa mudou de repente, e Hermione conseguiu relaxar. Porque o nome de Atropos era Mathilda e ela era viúva. Após criar todos os filhos durante a guerra, o casal decidiu passar a melhor idade numa pequena casa em uma cidade do litoral. Então eles foram logrados por um malandro da pior espécie que roubou todo o dinheiro deles. Ficaram sem nada. Os filhos não puderam ajudar, porque também tinham seus próprios filhos. O marido adoeceu e morreu praticamente de pura tristeza. Também arrasada, ela pensou até em suicídio, mas não conseguiu ir adiante por causa dos netos. Contudo, ela tinha perdido o gosto pela vida. Foi quando veio o convite da antiga Atropos, que jamais se casara e queria experimentar a vida dentro de uma grande família, cercada de netos. Mathilda, contudo, foi atraída pela ideia de fazer algo maior com sua vida além de apenas criar filhos. Então elas trocaram de lugar.

Lachesis tinha uma história parecida. Ela tinha sido uma mulher brilhante, dedicada a sua carreira, onde ela era reconhecida e cheia de conquistas ilustres. Contudo, naquela época, uma mulher bem-sucedida era uma que tinha um casamento, uma casa cheia de filhos e uma boa posição na sociedade. E quando ela se decidiu a encontrar um bom marido, ela já era considerada uma solteirona aos 32 anos. Ainda assim, ela encontrou um partido razoável, e logo começaram os preparativos para o casamento. Mas por uma destas estranhas viradas da vida, ela descobriu que seu prometido não tinha a menor intenção de honrar os votos de fidelidade matrimonial. Desiludida, ela estava a ponto de tomar uma atitude drástica quando Destino literalmente bateu à sua porta. E uma nova Lachesis veio para a Morada.

Então vocês não precisaram morrer?, perguntou Hermione.

\- Não, não houve necessidade. A pobre da Marlene só teve um azar desgraçado.

É, pode dizer, irritou-se Hermione de repente. Ela tem minha vida agora.

Eu sugiro que nós comecemos o jantar ou descansemos agora, interrompeu Atropos. Amanhã será um dia cheio.

Por quê?, quis saber Hermione.

\- Porque amanhã, querida - disse Lachesis, com um sorriso doce extremamente enganador -, você vai entrar no Vácuo.

tbc

 _NOTA:_

 _Quando os três aspectos do Destino interagem entre si, os travessões indicam a fala do aspecto que está com o corpo. Os outros dois aspectos não têm nem travessões, nem aspas, nem itálicos, para o texto não ficar confuso. Acreditem, eu tentei todas estas formatações. No final, para favorecer um texto limpo e sem poluição visual, eu optei por deixar uma formatação normal ao tratar do diálogo interno dos dois aspectos do Destino que estão sem o corpo. Espero que isso não fique confuso._


	14. Truque de Ariadne e a jogada de Lúcifer

**Capítulo 14 – O truque de Ariadne e a jogada** **de Lúcifer**

No fim, fazia sentido, Hermione admitiu para si mesma. Como ela ainda estava em período probatório, qualquer erro que ela cometesse no Vácuo poderia ser perdoado. Infelizmente, os outros aspectos de Destino foram extremamente vagos sobre os materiais que Hermione deveria coletar.

Lá no fundo do Vácuo, havia um material, "algum tipo de treco da alma", descreveu Lachesis, a fibra que Hermione deveria coletar e usar para fiar os fios no fuso. Então elas decidiram ir na primeira oportunidade que tinham.

Era também uma chance de praticar aquele troço de viajar com os fios da teia. Hermione foi quem fiou o fio e subiu nele com agilidade. Havia fios de tempo e fios de espaço, num mundo de novas magias que ela adoraria estudar. Também havia o Fio da Vida, o primeiro e único, e esse era o fio que a guiaria dentro do Vácuo.

\- Mas por que vocês não podem entrar no Vácuo? - perguntou Hermione, mais uma vez.

É mais uma questão de não conseguir lidar com ele, explicou Lachesis. Nossas mentes não são equipadas para isso. Nem todas as Encarnações conseguem lidar com o Vácuo.

\- Quais delas conseguem?

Marte, Gaia, respondeu Atropos. Talvez outros. Não sabemos ao certo.

E Clotho, é claro, disse Lachesis. Marlene costumava pegar seu manto amarelo - o mesmo que você está vestindo agora - e fazer isso pelo menos uma vez por mês.

Ela disse que cada vez ficava mais fácil, acrescentou Atropos.

\- Então a primeira vez é a mais difícil - estremeceu Hermione.

Estaremos com você, mas hibernando. Será como tirar uma pequena soneca.

Hermione não tinha certeza se a soneca seria curta nem pequena. Ela pegou o fuso para captar as fibras e começou a trilhar o caminho. Parecia que ela tinha uma longa caminhada à sua frente.

Até o local tinha uma aura vaga. O Vácuo ficava em algum lugar além do Purgatório, não para cima nem para baixo. Apenas além.

\- Tem uma floresta adiante - ela disse aos outros aspectos.

Isso é verdade. E é nesse ponto que nossas consciências começam a falhar. Boa sorte, irmã.

E Hermione sentiu as duas outras ficarem em silêncio. Ela estremeceu um pouco internamente e pegou o Fuso Dourado, aquele com o Fio da Vida. Como a heroína grega Ariadne, ela usaria o fio para não se perder dentro do Vácuo.

Era mais complicado do que ela tinha imaginado. Já que o Vácuo não podia ir para cima rumo ao Céu nem para baixo rumo ao Inferno, Hermione presumira que fosse um ambiente plano. Ela estava errada.

As leis da física e da lógica passavam longe daquele lugar. A trilha era constantemente bloqueada por uma floresta de árvores impossíveis cujas raízes cresciam para cima e tinham uma casca própria. A cada passo, o ambiente ficava mais escuro.

Hermione continuava a desenrolar o Fio da Vida do fuso mágico e aquilo continuou por muito mais tempo do que ela previra. Mas ela não tinha intenção de desistir. Aquilo a lembrou da tarefa impossível de resgatar uma das horcruxes de Lord Voldemort do cofre da família Black em Gringotts. Ela fora capaz de fazer aquilo, então ela tinha que ser capaz de fazer isso também.

A trilha estreita ficou ainda mais escura e ainda mais impossível a cada passo, porque ela foi para cima e depois para trás como se fizesse um loop. Hermione olhou para trás e percebeu que na verdade era uma espiral. Mesmo quando ela pensou estar de cabeça para baixo, a espiral prosseguia.

Muito gentilmente (e bem impossivelmente), a espiral foi se transformando numa espécie de riacho. Era fluido, e a mera impossibilidade do fato fez Hermione perceber como eram esquisitas as coisas neste estranho mundo novo. O ambiente escuro não a ajudava nem a se orientar nem a amenizar a sensação onírica do lugar.

Não havia jeito de Hermione conseguir evitar passar pelo riacho estranho, então ela usou o manto para não se molhar. Para seu espanto, o tecido do manto enrijeceu. Ficou completamente rígido. E era a única coisa visível no escuro, por causa da cor amarela brilhante.

"Essa deve ser a resposta: o manto é uma balsa", adivinhou a moça. Mas ela hesitou. Podia a corrente de tornar violenta e aí virar a canoa ou romper o fio, deixando-a totalmente encalhada no coração do Vácuo? Foi quando ela se deu conta de que ela estava usando o Fio da Vida. Ninguém além de Atropos podia cortar o Fio da Vida.

"Que moça esperta você é, Marlene", disse Hermione, com admiração.

E seu barquinho improvisado continuou a correr rio abaixo. Ou acima, aparentemente, pois havia uma espécie de cachoeira de um fluido que não era água, e ela corria para cima. Hermione tentou não entrar em pânico, pois era uma piscina feita de fibras grossas com pequenos pontos brilhantes cintilando por todo o lugar, como se fosse noite e a piscina acima de sua cabeça fosse o céu estrelado. O medo deu lugar à admiração, e ela se vou boquiaberta diante do espetáculo. Era lindo e impossível de descrever.

Foi aquilo que Van Gogh vira em sua mente nos campos da Provence há tantos séculos?

Então Hermione olhou em volta e percebeu. Era ali, era _isso_. Ali era o coração do Vácuo. E aquela diante dela era a Fonte da Vida, a matéria mais pura. Era aquele material que Hermione precisava para fabricar o fio de vida das pessoas mortais. Ela não perdeu tempo.

Com todo o cuidado do mundo, Hermione recolheu um pouco da substância e a coletou gentilmente no fuso, criando um punhado de fibras como um novelo. Não era tão macio como algodão nem grudento como algodão doce, e certamente era bem maleável para não embaraçar enquanto ela o colhia e coletava no fuso.

Isso é quase divertido, animou-se Hermione internamente. Ela também se sentia muito empoderada por ser capaz de completar tal tarefa. Aquilo lhe deu uma sensação de ser realmente uma Encarnação da Imortalidade. Ela teve vontade de compartilhar o momento com suas duas irmãs de ofício.

Não demorou até que o fuso parecesse apropriadamente completo, e ela declarou a tarefa completa. Agora era hora de voltar para a Morada e ver se o truque de Ariadne com o Fio da Vida funcionara no fim das contas.

Hermione puxou o fio e passou a se rebocar pelo riacho incomum. Quando a trilha sólida reapareceu, ela foi capaz de retraçar o caminho por pontos espiraladas e estradas esquisitas, graças ao Fio da Vida.

Quando ladeiras e aclives se amainaram um pouco, Hermione retornou a seus sentidos normais o suficiente para perceber que havia algo errado. A trilha estreita e escura parecia a mesma, mas a jovem pôde sentir os pelos da nuca se eriçando agudamente.

De repente, havia um homem bem na frente dela, bloqueando a trilha.

\- Ora, ora, ora - disse ele, maliciosamente. - Vejam quem é. Mal assumiu o cargo e já está pegando no pesado, jovem Clotho?

Estava tão escuro que Hermione não podia ver direito o rosto do homem. Ele parecia estar de terno, mas a pouca luz não a deixava ter certeza.

\- Quem está aí? Como você pode estar aqui?

Ele se riu gostosamente.

\- Ah, belezura, você pode ser novata, mas certamente deve saber que não é a única Encarnação capaz de entrar no Vácuo.

\- Eu não me lembro de termos nos encontrado antes.

\- E esse é um erro que faço questão de corrigir agora, doce Clotho, bem como outros erros cometidos contra mim. Vim limpar meu nome maléfico, ó criatura deliciosa.

Hermione sentiu um choque atravessando todo o seu corpo imortal.

\- Satanás...!

O homem nas sombras se curvou diante dela da forma mais dramática.

\- Rei de todas as Maldades, Príncipe das Trevas e outros títulos horrendos, em carne e osso sobrenaturais. Sinto-me honrado em finalmente encontrá-la finalmente.

Hermione explodiu de raiva muito reprimida, aos gritos:

\- Mas eu não! Seu assassino nojento! Você matou Ron!

O Mais Maligno fez uma expressão debochada de tristeza irônica:

\- Ah, sim, o marido sacrificial. Posso oferecer minhas mais insinceras condolências por sua perda?

As palavras e seu tom só deixaram Hermione ainda mais irada:

\- Sua barata nojenta! Odeio você, está me ouvindo? Eu **odeio** você!

Ele não desfez o sorrisinho.

\- É claro que me odeia, sua coisinha mais suculenta. Eu sou o Mestre de todo o Mal e das emoções destrutivas. Percebe? Eu influencio as pessoas a vibrarem no mal. E aí está você, odiando a mim com todas as suas forças. Modestamente, estou orgulhoso.

Hermione percebeu que ele tinha razão. Mas o ódio por estar diante do responsável pela morte de Ron era demais para ela. Nojo e ira destilavam por seus poros, e ela espumava diante da Encarnação do Mal.

Ela acusou:

\- Você pensou que eu ficaria tão transtornado de dor que eu daria fim à minha própria vida, condenando minha alma ao Inferno.

Satanás teve a audácia de aparentar surpresa. Na verdade, ele parecia insultado.

\- Oh, foi isso que os outros lhe disseram? Eles disseram que iriam pôr a culpa em mim, mas ao menos poderiam inventar uma desculpa melhor. Eles realmente acham que eu não sou capaz de um plano mais elaborado?

\- Outros? Que outros? Do que é que você está falando?

\- Eu já falei: vim aqui para limpar meu maléfico nome. Estou sendo indevidamente acusado pela morte de seu marido. As outras Encarnações conspiraram para matar seu marido e fazer você aceitar o cargo. Obviamente quiseram me culpar. Eu aceitei a culpa porque todos os atos malévolos estão sob minha jurisdição. - Ele deu de ombros. - É meu trabalho.

Hermione estava confusa.

\- Não estou entendendo. As outras Encarnações fizeram isso? Por quê?

Satanás deu de ombros e suspirou, com aquele risinho sarcástico.

\- Ah, a inocência dos mortais. Deixe-me explicar como são as coisas por aqui, queridinha. As Encarnações podem ser imortais, mas são humanas, com gostos humanos e necessidades humanas. E a maioria é do gênero masculino. Com _necessidades_ masculinas, se é que você me entende.

Hermione não pode evitar corar. Mesmo no escuro, o Príncipe do Mal percebeu.

\- Posso ver que você entende perfeitamente o que estou dizendo. Então, quando a oportunidade se apresentou para atrair uma coisinha deliciosa como você para cá, todos participaram. A antiga Clotho já estava, afinal, velha, tendo perdido toda sua inocência e frescor. Ela foi a primeira a agarrar a chance de se livrar dos deveres de cortesã.

\- O QUÊ?

Satanás manteve o sorriso irônico.

\- Desculpe o palavreado, mas vamos ser sinceros, boneca, mas é um nome bem delicado para a realidade de ser puta. Tenho certeza de que os outros aspectos explicaram que você era a única capaz de atender o pobre Chronos, mas logo o viril Marte lhe fará uma visita, e também o sorumbático Thanatos e aí... Você sabe como são essas coisas.

Hermione estava chocada.

\- Cale a boca! Cale essa sua boca imunda!

Satanás parecia totalmente orgulhoso e satisfeito consigo mesmo.

\- Você sabe que tenho razão. Todos eles conspiraram contra você, princesa. Vão negar tudo, claro, dizer que foi minha ideia. E já que estou levando a fama, por que não deitar na cama? Ops - será que escolhi as palavras erradas de novo?

\- Seu nojento!

\- Não precisa ser desconfortável, Hermione - disse Satanás. E de repente ele se transformou em Ron. Seu Ron apareceu diante dela, com seus cabelos ruivos e seus olhos doces e brilhantes, um sorriso nos lábios. E veio até ela com um olhar sedutor. - Você não sente falta dos beijos de seu amado marido, minha Mione?

Foi a gota d'água. Ela surtou completamente. Com um grito, Hermione atacou Satanás usando o fuso como se fosse uma lança. Ela gritou com uma oitava acima de sua voz:

\- Sua criatura do Inferno! Deixe meu marido em paz!

Satanás voltou a ser o demônio de sempre e voltou ao ataque, sempre calmo.

\- Você é quem sabe, delicinha. Eu só queria esclarecer os fatos.

\- Isso não é verdade! _Você_ matou meu marido!

\- Pode continuar tentando se convencer disso, se faz você se sentir melhor, docinho. Mas não pense que eles deixariam passar a chance de ter uma gostosura assim como você para esquentar a cama deles.

\- MENTIRA!

\- Você é quem sabe. - Ele deu de ombros, imperturbável. - Preciso ir agora. Talvez possamos conversar de novo quando você se sentir mais... sociável. - Ele a comeu com os olhos tão ostensivamente que Hermione estremeceu de puro nojo.

Então ele desapareceu num nuvem de fumaça nauseabunda.

Hermione estava furiosa, magoada, espumando e chorando, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sua disposição serena de sempre tinha ido para as cucuias.

Aquelas Encarnações..! Estavam todas envolvidas naquele plano horroroso! Ela se sentiu tão traída e desorientada que levou muito tempo até conseguir parar de chorar e gritar para o Vácuo. Então ela se esforçou para tentar se localizar naquele lugar estranho. Finalmente, depois de muitos minutos adicionais, Hermione pôde seguir adiante.

Não demorou muito até os outros dois aspectos acordarem e perceberem que havia algo errado com ela.

Posso sentir que está incomodada, irmã, disse Lachesis com gentileza. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Sim, definitivamente aconteceu - disse Hermione, possessa.

Mas ela não falou mais nada até chegarem à Morada. Hermione diligentemente colocou as fibras perto da roca de fiar e depois indagou, acidamente:

\- Quando vocês iam me contar sobre a conspiração para matar meu marido?

Atropos detectou a raiva contida, Não estamos entendendo. Nós já lhe falamos sobre o plano de Satanás em obter uma alma.

\- Bom - disse Hermione nervosamente -, parece que Satanás discorda de sua versão.

As outras duas ficaram alarmadas.

Você falou com Satã?

Quando? Como?

\- Ele apareceu para mim no Vácuo e me contou tudo a respeito de seu plano de matar Ron! - A raiva dela estava de volta, três vezes mais forte.

 _Nosso_ plano? Foi isso que ele lhe disse?

Bom, isso é obviamente uma mentira, Hermione, disse Atropos. Você não pode acreditar nele!

\- Por que não? Fez muito sentido para mim!

O que ganharíamos ao matar seu marido?, quis saber Lachesis.

\- Assim vocês me convenceriam a assumir o posto e permitir que todas as Encarnações masculinas tivessem acesso a meu corpo. Deveres de _cortesã_ , foi como ele explicou.

As outras duas estavam indignadas. É uma grande mentira!, reiterou Atropos. Como pôde acreditar nisso?

Somos mulheres exatamente como você, lembrou Lachesis. Não faz sentido conspirarmos contra você nestes quesitos.

\- Faz sentido, sim, já que estes deveres caberiam a mim. - Hermione praticamente rosnou para ela.

Ai, minha nossa, disse Atropos, desanimada. Você _acreditou_ nele. Ele é o Pai de todas as Mentiras e você acreditou nele.

\- Vocês podem provar que é mentira? - desafiou Hermione. - Todas vocês disseram que eu teria que cooperar.

Lachesis suspirou. Você foi envenenada por Satã. Posso sugerir que você leve esse assunto até Chronos? Fale com ele, faça-o se explicar. Veja se consegue fazê-lo dizer a verdade.

Hermione estava tão alterada que seu primeiro instinto foi repudiar as palavras de Lachesis. Mas ela percebeu que era uma sugestão realmente lógica. Então ela foi direto para o lar da Encarnação do Tempo.


	15. Capítulo 15 – O acordo de Chronos

**Capítulo** **15 –** **O acordo de Chronos**

Chronos tinha uma casa bem charmosa no Purgatório, decidiu Hermione. Não era terrivelmente antiquada nem completamente futurista. Para um homem perdido no tempo, Chronos mostrou ter admirável bom gosto. Ou havia ali uma mãozinha de Marlene? Era aquele algum tipo de padrão para as outras Encarnações? Por um breve instante, Hermione imaginou como as entidades administravam seus arranjos domésticos.

Então ela ouviu Atropos lembrar, Concentre -se. Hermione corou e bateu à porta.

Chronos abriu a porta e sorriu com afeto.

\- Oi, amor. Entre, por favor.

Hermione obedeceu sem falar coisa alguma. Aquilo foi o suficiente para enfurecê-la mais uma vez. Ela se desembaraçou do abraço e deu-lhe um sonoro tapa no rosto.

\- Ai! - gritou, tocando a bochecha dolorida. - Por que cargas d'água você fez isso?

\- Não precisa mais esconder suas reais intenções - ela disse friamente. - Eu sei tudo sobre a conspiração para me tornar sua - sua _amante!_

A última palavra foi pronunciada com uma quantidade nada pequena de desprezo.

A Encarnação mais velha s encarou com uma expressão de confusão no rosto.

\- Clotho, do que é que você está falando?

Hermione cuspiu as palavras para ele.

\- Eu sei que você e as outras Encarnações se uniram num plano para me fazer aceitar o posto, e para fazer isso vocês não hesitaram em conspirar para _assassinar_ o meu marido! Então deu! Acabou! Já tive o suficiente de vocês, imortais! Quero acabar com essa coisa toda agora mesmo!

O homem estava ficando cada vez mais angustiado.

\- Amorzinho, o que aconteceu? Por que você - Chronos interrompeu-se de repente. - Hoje é seu primeiro dia no cargo?

Ela rosnou:

\- Você sabe muito bem que sim!

Chronos a encarou com grande aflição.

\- Não, minha querida. Eu não sei. E eu nem poderia saber. Minha vida é toda ao contrário, não vê? - Ele parecia ficar mais sensível a cada minuto. - Eu não sabia que estávamos para mudar, que haveria uma nova... bem, uma nova _você_ , e você me ajudou _tanto_ , quero dizer, a antiga você. Você foi tão prestativa e eu estava tão sozinho e perdido, sem nem saber como segurar direito a ampulheta, e você guardou meus segredos, você nunca contou para os outros; eu estava absurdamente grato a você, muita gratidão mesmo, mas-

A Encarnação do Tempo interrompeu seu desabafo por duas razões. A mais forte delas foi que ele desatou a chorar e por isso estava incapaz de continuar. E a outra razão foi que ele viu Clotho olhando para ele da maneira mais estranha possível.

Chronos rapidamente enxugou suas lágrimas, indagando:

\- Você não sabe nem tem ideia do que estou falando, não é mesmo?

Hermione sorriu, dizendo:

\- Eu sei de um coisa. Agora sei que você não poderia ter conspirado contra mim. Sua linha do tempo é diferente!

Hermione o viu assentir, pois era verdade. Chronos não podia ter conspirado para matar Ron. E se aquilo era verdade, então tudo que Satanás dissera devia ser mentira das grandes. E ela engolira tudinho, a grande idiota.

Agora você está entendendo, disse Lachesis, na cabeça dela. Ela parecia triste.

Eu disse que era um bando de mentiras, lembrou Atropos, irada. Aquele velhaco!

Hermione sentia-se extremamente envergonhada. Ela se virou para a Encarnação do Tempo e disse, gentilmente:

\- Chronos, eu sinto muito. Fui tão injusta com você. Por favor, perdoe-me. Podemos começar nossa amizade toda de novo?

Ele sorriu para ela, e era um sorriso luminoso, quando ele pegou carinhosamente as duas mãos dela e respondeu:

\- Nossa amizade pode parecer nova para você, mas você é minha velha amiga, querida Clotho, mesmo esta versão de você. Você me mostrou um mundo totalmente novo, e sou muito grato a você. Eu jamais poderia magoá-la intencionalmente, e você precisa saber que esta é uma verdade absoluta.

Chronos beijou as mãos de Hermione e ela sentiu que ele estava sendo sincero. Ele continuou:

\- Acredito que este tenha sido o momento no qual firmamos nosso pacto.

\- Pacto? - repetiu ela.

\- Quando eu a conheci, tanto tempo atrás (para mim, quero dizer) - ele explicou didaticamente -, você deixou claro que me ter como amante não era um ato de sua vontade. A antiga Clotho apresentou essa situação como determinada, um _fait accompli_ , como se diz. Ela foi esperta ao fazer isso.

\- Por quê?

\- Clotho sabia que eu jamais aceitaria uma namorada que não me quisesse voluntariamente. Ninguém pode dizer que o Tempo não tem um pouco de misericórdia. Você e eu negociamos muito até chegar a um acordo. Para todos os outros, eu continuo como amante de Destino. Mas não o aspecto de Destino que todos acreditam. Pois hoje eu sei que Lachesis é uma mulher madura, prática, amorosa e gentil que por acaso é apaixonada por este homem velho e antiquado.

A informação caiu como a Bomba de Hiroshima em todos os três aspectos do Destino. Hermione arregalou os olhos e as outras duas também. Chronos era a fim de Lachesis?

Ele sabe?, uma Lachesis perplexa perguntou na cabeça de Hermione.

Mandou bem, coroa!, brincou Atropos com carinho. Chronos é um pão!

A Encarnação do Tempo falou com Hermione:

\- Acho que você é uma moça encantadora, Clotho, mas seria possível discutir tudo isso com minha amada Lachesis?

Hermione ainda estava chocada com a confissão dele e não se mexeu por uns bons 30 segundos até a animada Atropos intervir vigorosamente, Clotho, não fique parada feito um dois de paus! Dê espaço para os dois pombinhos!

Hermione deixou Lachesis assumir o corpo, e Chronos ficou boquiaberto diante do aspecto de meia idade.

\- Você está mais atraente cada vez que ponho meus olhos em você, minha amada.

Atropos estava extasiada, talvez ainda mais Lachesis, percebeu Hermione. O aspecto maduro ainda estava sob o impacto da revelação de Chronos.

\- Falava mesmo a sério?

\- É claro que foi a sério. Cada palavra. Você está linda, meu amor.

O casal parecia perdido um no outro. Hermione comentou com o outro aspecto. Não acho que devíamos estar vendo isso. Como podemos dar mais privacidade a eles?

Atropos deu um sorrisinho, Bem-vinda ao fantástico mundo das três personalidades em um único corpo. Vamos apenas ficar quietas e olhar para o lado oposto.

Hermione seguiu o conselho da mais velha. Era difícil tentar não olhar uma história de amor tão linda se desenrolando bem diante delas. Aparentemente, Lachesis vinha amando Chronos à distância há muito tempo, mas nunca dissera nada porque a antiga Clotho era apaixonada pelo Tempo e parecia ser correspondida, pois Chronos parecia ser muito feliz com o namoro. Lachesis jamais demonstrou ciúme ou ressentimento contra a irmã aspecto.

Mas doía, admitiu Lachesis.

Chronos disse que foi a Nova Clotho quem lhe abriu os olhos sobre Lachesis ao propor alguma forma negotiation. A personificação do Tempo disse que não fazia questão de uma amante jovem, e que, na verdade, mulheres maduras sempre foram sua preferência quando mortal. Além disso, quando ele descobriu que Lachesis tinha afeição por ele, foi um apelo irresistível.

Para as demais Encarnações, contudo, Chronos ainda era namorado de Clotho. A princípio, Hermione achou que fosse só para ele manter a pinta. Afinal, seria difícil um homem explicar que ele trocara uma gostosinha jovem por uma namorada mais velha, não importa quão bonita. Mas a verdade era ainda mais sombria do que mera aparência de vigor sexual.

Chronos explicou pessoalmente. A Encarnação do Tempo disse que o acordo era o mínimo que ele podia fazer para evitar o risco de Hermione ser disputada sexualmente pelas demais Encarnações. Satã já tinha feito uma jogada (Hermione confirmou), e Morte era mais calmo, lembrou, mas amor não era a praia de Thanatos. Marte, porém, era bem agressivo, sexualmente falando. Embora a Encarnação da Guerra tivesse um arranjo de longa data com Gaia, a Encarnação da Natureza, ele era muito vigoroso, e não hesitaria em manter uma amante mais jovem na surdina. Hermione estremeceu de repulsa.

Então o acordo foi selado. Chronos e Lachesis agora eram o casal maduro apaixonado, embora a reputação de amante assanhada caísse para Clotho.

Parecia um cenário vitorioso por todos os pontos de vista. Mas nem mesmo o Tempo podia prever cada pequena ocorrência no futuro.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Elas voltaram à Morada de Destino com os ânimos elevados. Hermione ainda estava totalmente mortificada por ter caído nos truques baratos de Satã, e pediu perdão às duas irmãs. Atropos tentou consolá-la, e Lachesis estava tão feliz com o novo namoro com seu amor Chronos que nem estava chateada. Parecia que a situação com Satã estava superada.

Exceto que Satã decidiu fazer uma visita a Destino na sua Morada. Hermione era o aspecto que estava com o corpo naquele momento, e o rosto vermelho de Satã tinha o sorriso do tamanho de um bonde ao saudá-la:

\- Olá, deliciosa.

Pega de surpresa, Hermione gritou:

\- Você!

A figura odienta lançou um sorriso malicioso:

\- Sentiu saudades, gostosídeo?

Se ela ainda fosse bruxa, Hermione teria lançado uma das piores maldições conhecidas que não fosse uma Imperdoável. Mas agora ela era apenas uma Encarnação, e tudo que ela podia fazer era xingá-lo.

E foi precisamente o que ela passou a fazer, com criatividade e muito gosto.

\- Oh - fez ele, fingindo admiração. - Algumas destas palavras são mesmo especiais, querida. Acho que atingi um ponto sensível.

Lachesis advertiu, Não deixe que ele a perturbe além da sua capacidade de raciocínio.

Mas Hermione ainda estava com raiva.

\- Você mentiu para mim e tentou me enrolar deliberadamente!

O Príncipe do Mal minimizou a situação:

\- Eu posso ter exagerado, admito. Mas isso foi porque eu me preocupo com você. Uma jovem bacana como você não deveria ter como namorado um velhote como Chronos. Nem deveria ser disputada por estas outras encarnações masculinas nojentas. Por isso vim aqui fazer uma proposta para deixá-la livre de todo esse drama.

\- O que faz você pensar que vou acreditar no que pretende me dizer? - indagou ela.

\- O fato de eu talvez ter exagerado, mas não contado uma mentira deslavada - enfatizou a entidade, sem perder a calma. - Há muita verdade no que eu lhe disse. Confira o histórico: é assim que o Mal funciona, com base na verdade. As Encarnações vão tentar levar seu corpo fabuloso para a cama mais próxima, e não vão reagir bem às suas negativas. Porém, ó deliciosa, eu posso protegê-la.

Calma, menina, alertou Atropos, sentindo Hermione pronta para outra explosão. O aspecto mais jovem de Destino se conteve antes de atirar outro palavrão na Encarnação do Mal.

A aparente falta de resistência incentivou Satã a continuar, animado:

\- Você pode ser jovem e imortal para sempre sem ter que namorar nenhum velhote rejeitado. Eu garanto a sua proteção se você for minha amante exclusiva. Prometo tratá-la como você jamais foi antes, uma rainha nos meus domínios, mais mimada do que qualquer uma!

Hermione estava surpresa:

\- Uma rainha?

Satã sentiu que ela estava admirada.

\- Não apenas uma rainha, mas também minha protegida mais reverenciada. Eu lhe darei uma morada exclusiva e cobrirei seu corpo com as roupas mais finas, as joias mais ricas e tudo mais que seu coração desejar! Se quiser, posso emular seu marido para aumentar seu prazer. Posso emular qualquer um que você quiser!

Hermione o encarou, e sua expressão não deixava transparecer seus pensamentos. Se fosse um gato, Satã estaria lambendo os bigodes antecipadamente.

Não pode estar considerando isso seriamente, disse Lachesis, alarmada.

A esperta Atropos logo percebeu, Ela está dando corda a ele! Vai nessa, Clotho! Deixe este nojento provar de seu próprio veneno!

\- Mas e o cargo? - indagou Hermione. - Quer que eu abandone meu posto no comecinho do meu mandato?

\- Assim ninguém se machuca - explicou o Grande Excomungado. - Você não ficou tempo suficiente como Destino para fazer diferença.

Foi quando uma batida educada se ouviu.

\- Com licença, Marlene, posso en -?

Era Thanatos, a Encarnação da Morte.

Ou, como Hermione o conhecia mais, Severus Snape, antigo Death Eater que se tornou um superespião.

Ai merda!, exclamou Lachesis dentro de Hermione.

E tomou conta do corpo.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Algo definitivamente estava acontecendo, decidiu Severus, quando ele retomou seu passatempo favorito: ficar de olho em Hermione. Ele não fazia isso há tempos. Mais precisamente, a última vez tinha sido quando ele revelara a ela ser uma Encarnação da Imortalidade. E agora alguma coisa não estava certa.

Severus não usara mais o mecanismo de alerta de perigo desde a morte do Lord das Trevas Voldemort. Mas ele não pudera resistir a alterar o aparelho para alertá-lo de qualquer perigo em relação a Hermione, especialmente após a visita surpresa dela ao Purgatório, para implorar pela vida do marido.

O aparato o alertara sobre um acidente aparentemente trivial durante suas férias na Irlanda. Na verdade, o acidente não fora assim tão trivial. Harry Potter fora acionado, pois Hermione fora levada a um hospital e os médicos disseram que ela sofria de episódios de uma moderada falta de memória. Ela não podia explicar por que usara o nome Monica Wendel para se registrar no resort ou qual era o nome da moça com quem jantara na véspera do acidente. Mas tudo ficara para trás porque ela estava suficientemente recuperada para voltar à Inglaterra. E então Severus percebeu.

Podia ainda ser dor, claro, pela perda do marido. A morte de um companheiro sempre era um choque terrível na vida de uma pessoa. Mas Hermione parecia tão diferente. Na verdade, ela _parecia_ a mesma, mas havia uma luz diferente em seus olhos, uma outra atitude e outra postura. De algum jeito, ela tinha mudado. E aquilo embatucava Severus.

Outra coisa que Severus não fazia há muito tempo era visitar sua amiga Marlene. Parecia que a Encarnação do Destino andava bem atarefada aqueles dias, pois ela não parava em casa. Ele tentou e tentou, mas sempre que ele aparecia nunca tinha ninguém na Morada do Destino.

Severus não tinha esperança de encontrar gente em casa quando ele foi à Morada do Destino e bateu à porta. Então ele ficou surpreso, com razão, quando não só descobriu que Destino estava em casa mas também que ela tinha visitas.

Visitas do Inferno.


	16. Capítulo 16 – E então veio a Morte

**Capítulo** **16 –** **E então** **veio a Morte**

Todos se viraram para Severus quando ele entrou na Morada do Destino. Ele rapidamente tentou tomar pé da situação.

\- Eu não sabia que estava com visitas - ele disse cuidadosamente.

Lachesis respondeu:

\- Não há problemas. Entre, Thanatos, por gentileza.

Satã forçou um sorriso em deu rosto, embora Severus soubesse que ele estava frustrado. Mas suas palavras soaram alegres..

\- Morte, meu camarada! Que veio fazer aqui, bro?

\- Uma visita - foi a resposta. - Você também veio para uma função social, Mefistófeles?

\- Você sabe que prefiro set chamado de Satã - disse o Pai do Mal. - Mas estou aqui para discutir uma oferta à jovem Clotho.

Severus consultou Lachesis.

\- Se essa for uma má hora...

\- É, sim - disse Satã, repentinamente agressivo. - Cai fora, ossudo!

\- Bobagem - disse Lachesis calmamente. - Thanatos é um velho amigo e ele sempre será bem-vindo em nossa Morada. E também não há nenhuma razão para nomes feios, Satã. Aqui somos todos encarnações adultas e maduras.

Satã fez uma careta para ela, como se tivesse cinco anos de idade, e Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Mas Lachesis não deixou nenhum dos dois pronunciar uma palavra, pois acrescentou agradavelmente:

\- Além do mais, de qualquer modo, Clotho estava a ponto de rejeitar sua oferta, Satã. Lamento, mas ela não está interessada em se tornar um de seus asseclas.

Satan parecia afrontado:

\- Assecla? Eu ofereci o lugar de rainha! Sai da frente, coroa; deixe-me falar com ela.

Lachesis sorriu da maneira mais insincera.

\- Sinto muito, mas ela não está disposta agora. Bom, se isso é tudo, posso levá-lo até a porta. O assunto está encerrado.

Severus conseguiu esconder sua admiração. Não era prudente confrontar Satã desta maneira, mas ele conhecia Destino tempo suficiente para saber que ela não era de lero-lero. Satã espumou de raiva e desapareceu em seguida, deixando atrás de si a nuvem pútrida de enxofre.

Lachesis suspirou, visivelmente aliviada.

\- Graças à deusa! Pensei que teria que expulsá-lo.

Severus estava surpreso.

\- Satã não vem visitar com frequência. Posso perguntar o propósito da vinda dele?

\- No tempo certo - disse Lachesis, com um toque divertido. - Por favor, sente-se.

Ele obedeceu.

\- Lamento aparecer sem avisar, mas eu sinceramente não esperava encontrar ninguém em casa. Você tem estado fora ultimamente. Tem alguma coisa errada, Marlene, e Satã está envolvido nisso?

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Aconteceu algo inesperado, e Satã estava tentando tirar vantagem, como sempre. Mas você disse que tem me procurado. Posso ajudá-lo, meu amigo?

Severus disse:

\- Vim saber se você tem notícias de Hermione. Eu fui ver como ela está, e acredito que alguma coisa aconteceu.

Lachesis veio com uma atitude descontraída, quase divertida:

\- Sim, pode-se dizer que aconteceu, eu suponho. Mas eu não me preocuparia, se fosse você.

Ele não prestou muita atenção a ela, aflito.

\- Estou dizendo, ela está diferente, posso sentir isso! - Severus não escondeu sua inquietação. - Acha que ela vai tentar entrar em contato conosco de novo? Ela pode perder sua alma irremediavelmente se tentar suicídio mais uma vez. Satã pode ganhar a alma dela desta vez, e eu não poderei fazer nada! E por que ele veio aqui, afinal?

Lachesis deu um risinho antes de responder:

\- Que bom que perguntou. Sabe, você pode não ter reparado, mas temos um novo aspecto na Morada.

\- O quê? Uma nova você? Eu não sabia. Quando foi isso?

Lachesis sorriu para ele afetuosamente, pôs suas mãos entre as dele e respondeu:

\- É bem recente. Vou deixar vocês dois se cumprimentarem.

Severus viu Lachesis tremeluzir e no seu lugar apareceu uma jovem mulher. Ele ficou surpreso por reconhecer a nova Clotho.

\- Hermione…?

Ela sorriu, suas mãos ainda entre as dele.

\- Olá, Severus. Estou tão feliz em ver você.

O coração dele parecia estar pronto a pular para fora do peito. Hermione agora era Destino?

\- O que aconteceu com você? Por que está aqui? Oh, não! Você não _morreu_ , não foi? Eu deveria ter cuidado melhor de você.

Ela riu baixinho, deixando aparecer os dentes perolados.

\- Não, eu não morri. Mas eu me tornei uma Encarnação, igual a você. Sua amiga Marlene McKinnon agora está vivendo a minha vida.

\- Mas por quê? Por que você decidiu se tornar o Destino?

\- Você realmente apareceu para verificar como eu estava?

Severus corou de maneira tão violenta que ele até ficou com medo de que sua compleição mudasse completamente. Ainda assim, ele conseguiu manter a voz firme para responder:

\- Sim.

\- Por quê?

Ele tentou fazer tudo soar de modo desimportante:

\- Eu costumava checar você e seus amigos por tanto tempo que isso virou uma espécie de hábito. - Ele percebeu que isso não soou bem e ficou constrangido. - Por favor, não pense que sou nenhum perseguidor.

 _Na verdade_ , _eu sou um perseguidor, sim_ , pensou ele, profundamente envergonhado.

\- Acho que não há mais necessidade disso agora - disse ela. - Lachesis disse que você é um amigo.

\- Marlene e eu não nos conhecemos quando éramos bruxos. Ainda assim, ela me ajudou muito nos meus primeiros dias como Morte. Sou profundamente grato a ela.

\- Eu tive uma excelente impressão sobre ela.

\- Eu não sabia que os aspectos do Destino são três pessoas diferentes. Sempre pensei que fossem três aspectos da mesma pessoa.

Hermione disse:

\- Lachesis está me dizendo que isso é proposital. Trata-se de um segredo de ofício. Vamos tentar manter assim, está bem?

\- Manterei esse segredo até o fim da minha vida. Ou _quase_ vida como uma Incarnação.

Ela brincou:

\- Deveríamos formar uma banda de música: Antigos Membros da Ordem da Fênix que Viraram Encarnações da Imortalidade.

Ela riu de novo, um som melífluo que ressonou profundamente em Severus. Ele reparou que, como ela, ele também sorria.

Hermione notou.

\- Você está sorrindo. Eu nunca o vi sorrindo antes.

Severus estava constrangido.

\- Antes não tinha motivo.

\- E agora?

Ele sorriu de novo.

\- Agora tem.

Foi a vez de Hermione corar. Severus queria que Marlene pudesse vê-lo agora. E falando nisso...

\- Então Marlene agora é Hermione?

\- É isso - respondeu Hermione. - Ela assumiu minha vida e minhas memórias também.

\- E você concordou com isso?

\- Eu tinha que descobrir por que Satã queria matar Ron.

Severus quase falou um palavrão sem pensar. Só disse:

\- Ela falou isso para você, foi?

Hermione esclareceu:

\- Não foi culpa dela. Eu praticamente a forcei a me contar.

Severus a encarou.

\- Você... Você estava negociando informações com Satã quando eu cheguei?

\- Não - disse Hermione. - Satã queria me convencer que Ron foi assassinado por vocês, as Encarnações masculinas, para me deixar sexualmente disponível para todos vocês. - Severus arregalou os olhos e Hermione continuou, olhos fixos nele. - Descobri que era mentira, mas ele insistiu que vocês estavam de olho em mim, então ele me ofereceu proteção se eu desistisse se ser um aspecto de Destino e vivesse em seus domínios.

\- Herm – quero dizer, Clotho, ou seja lá como prefira ser chamada –, deixe-me garantir, da maneira mais enfática, que eu nunca concordei nem jamais concordaria com ato tão horrendo-

Hermione o interrompeu:

\- Severus, relaxe. Eu peguei a mentira dele direitinho. Além disso, eu conheço você. Protegeu Ron durante _anos_. E Satã tentou me convencer que você o queria morto só para poder me seduzir? Faça-me o favor. A gente pensaria que o Pai de Todas as Mentiras fosse capaz de inventar coisa melhor, não é? Mas eu fui até Chronos, e ele esclareceu tudo. Ele é tão querido.

\- Sim, é claro. Chronos…

Então uma ideia atingiu Severus, uma ideia horrível.

Foi quando tudo mudou.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Enquanto isso, Hermione estava tendo trabalhado em controlar os outros dois terços de si mesma. Os outros aspectos de Destino estavam assanhadas, quase histéricas. Atropos estava positivamente fora de controle, gritando na sua cabeça, Beija ele! Beija ele!

Lachesis aquietou a mais velha dos aspectos, Deixe-os em paz, Atropos. Eles devem fazer isso no seu próprio ritmo.

A mais velha estava impaciente, Eles agem como adolescentes. Ou pré-adolescentes! Pelo amor da deusa, se tivessem 12 anos, estariam se beijando como se o mundo fosse se acabar!

Quieta!

Beija ele! Beija ele!

Hermione pediu, mentalmente, e muitos determinadamente, _Vocês querem fazer o favor de fechar a matraca?_

Os outros dois aspectos do Destino ficaram com dó da irmã mais nova e ficaram em silêncio. Pena que elas não faziam ideia do dilema moral peço qual Severus passava naquele exato momento.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

 _Chronos_ …, pensou Severus, seus alertas mentais soando no volume máximo.

Severus lembrou-se do arranjo romântico que Marlene tinha com Chronos. Seria possível que o cargo de Clotho incluísse este arranjo, e agora Hermione fosse forçada a continuar com ele? Severus era amigo de Chronos, e sabia a esse respeito. E, uma vez que Severus era amigo da Encarnação do Tempo, ele jamais avançaria sobre o interesse romântico do amigo, ou seja, Hermione. Severus era muito cavalheiro e muito honrado para fazer algo assim. Além do mais, ele não acreditava que Hermione fosse aceitá-lo nessas circunstâncias.

Todas as suas gloriosas fantasias românticas ruíram como um castelo de cartas no vento.

Estaria Severus amaldiçoado a ponto de _jamais_ , nunquinha, ser feliz no amor, seja vivo, morto ou entre os dois estados?

Com o coração em tiras, Severus virou-se para Hermione mostrando um sorriso agradável.

\- Fico feliz que não tenha sucumbido ao pacote de mentiras da Encarnação do Mal. De qualquer forma, acredito que isso pede uma saudação mais apropriada: bem-vinda ao nosso alegre grupo de imortais. - Ele se levantou. - Desculpe sair tão repentinamente, mas tenho um cliente chegando em breve. Não é de bom tom deixá-lo esperando. Talvez eu possa voltar uma outra hora?

\- Você sempre será bem-vindo, Severus. - Hermione sorria para ele sem cessar.

\- Até mais tarde, então - ele disse, e dirigiu-se para Mort. Ele tinha planos de ir para casa e ficar carrancudo por um bom tempo.

Sem mencionar que ele também tinha que ficar de olho naquele velhaco do Satanás.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Infelizmente, porém, depois daquela paquera inicial, nada mais se passou entre Severus e Hermione. Atropos estava tão indignada que assumiu o corpo.

\- O que aconteceu? O que deixamos escapar? - ela indagou.

Eu não sei, disse Lachesis, pensativa. A paquera vinha tão bem, mas aí de repente ele recuou. Por que ele faria isso? Ele está esperando por isso faz tanto tempo!

Oi?, perguntou Hermione. O que está acontecendo aqui?

Lachesis indagou, Querida, você não percebeu que ele estava tentando flertar com você?

Atropos comentou, azeda:

\- E muito mal, aliás.

Hermione estava hesitante, Parecia que sim... Ao menos foi o que eu pensei.

Lachesis acrescentou, Mas depois ele mudou de ideia.

Atropos quis saber:

\- Por que ele faria isso? Depois de todo esse tempo, quando ele finalmente tinha sua chance, depois desses anos todos?

Anos?, repetiu Hermione. Como assim, _anos?_

Atropos sugeriu:

\- Acho que esta é uma boa hora para um chazinho. Não acham, meninas?

E então elas se puseram a trocar confidências enquanto preparavam chá. Foi o aspecto de meia idade quem deu a notícia a Hermione.

Querida, disse Lachesis, aquele homem é apaixonado por você há anos.

Hermione estava chocada ao ouvir aquilo. Não, vocês devem estar enganadas. Ele nunca-

\- Nunca disse nada? - interrompeu Atropos, olhando a chaleira. - Claro, ele jamais faria isso. Ele sempre respeitou muito seu casamento, seu marido, você também. Severus é um homem muito honrado.

Mas a mãe de Harry... lembrou Hermione. Ele a amou sua vida toda.

Lachesis corrigiu, Na verdade, ele _sofreu_ por ela durante muito tempo, mesmo depois de ter sido declarado morto, eu admito. Ele costumava vir aqui e falar com Marlene horas sobre Lily. As duas eram muito amigas.

Hermione indagou:

\- Então como ele superou seu amor pela mãe de Harry'?

Atropos garantiu:

\- Não foi fácil, porque aquele homem é leal feito um cachorro. Eventualmente, porém, ele percebeu que era um amor impossível. Então ele conheceu você, com sua mente brilhante, e o coração dele se enamorou. Ele ficava estressado quando você era mais jovem.

Então ele começou a vir aqui e a sofrer por você com Marlene, disse Lachesis.

Ele nunca me disse nada, disse Hermione, admirada.

Ele jamais diria, garantiu o aspecto maduro. Mas devo presumir que a atração de Severus por você alertou Marlene para a conveniência de tê-la como um aspecto do Destino.

Hermione lembrou parte da conversa que elas tiveram na trilha do salgueiro na Irlanda. Ela não dissera nada disso. Que espécie de namoradeira era aquela?

Marlene nunca usaria os sentimentos de Severus para convencer você, disse Lachesis, sentindo as preocupações da irmã. Sim, ela queria juntar vocês dois, mas ela sempre foi muito sutil.

Atropos exclamou dramaticamente:

\- "Oh, que trama enrolada nós tecemos!"

Pare de citar Sir Walter Scott e me ajude aqui, pediu Lachesis. Severus estava a ponto de se declarar para Hermione e resolver muitos problemas. Até Satã recuaria se Severus assumisse um namoro com Clotho. O que poderia tê-lo detido?

Hermione indagou, Sem querer mudar de assunto, tem alguma coisa em todo esse assunto com Satã que vocês não estão me contando?

Atropos teve a decência de parecer desconfortável.

\- Bom, nós não temos certeza mas suspeitamos fortemente que Satã esteja empenhado em evitar que você seja parte do Destino.

Por quê?, perguntou a moça.

Lachesis respondeu, É bem possível que ele tenha ouvido que você poderia frustrar algum plano futuro dele e quer prevenir isso agora.

Atropos notou:

\- Sim, Lachesis pode ter razão. Ele parecia um tanto ansioso demais, se querem saber...

Hermione disse, Oferecer um lugar honrado para mim em seus domínios pareceu exagerado, não foi? Embora virar rainha soe bem bacana...

\- Não se iluda - disse Atropos pesadamente. - Ele a prenderia numa gaiola e usaria você como guloseima sexual para seus próprios propósitos. Aprenda desde já: tudo que Satã diz é uma mentira, elaborada especificamente para suprir seus desejos. Ele dirá qualquer coisa que você queira ouvir e não cumprirá a palavra jamais. Pai de Todas as Mentiras é um título insuficiente para a podridão dele.

Hermione nunca ouvira tanto asco e repugnância do aspecto mais idoso do Destino. Ela imaginou se haveria alguma razão pessoal para toda essa repulsa.

\- Não, querida, nada pessoal - garantiu Atropos, lendo sua mente. - Ele só me dá nos nervos.

E Satã certamente fez algo para enervar Morte também, aposto, disse Lachesis. Adoraria saber o que teria sido.

\- Acho que precisamos de mais informação - disse Atropos. - Chronos é um amigo chegado de Morte. Ele pode saber o que foi que irritou tão regiamente o Príncipe da Maldade.

Foi nesse momento que soou uma campainha delicada na porta da frente da Morada. Atropos franziu o cenho.

\- Quem será desta vez?

Lachesis respondeu, Ponha mais água na chaleira e vamos descobrir.

Hermione estava admirada com a capacidade de Lachesis de prever circunstâncias. Quando abriu a porta, Destino descobriu se tartar literalmente de um chamado da Natureza.

Gaia em pessoa viera fazer uma visita.


	17. Capítulo 17 – Uma inquietação natural

**Capítulo** **17 –** **Uma inquietação** **natural**

Lachesis assumiu o corpo e saudou:

\- Gaia, querida, como vai?

A Encarnação da Natureza era uma mulher sem idade definida, nem jovem nem velha, mas ela era definitivamente de uma beleza impactante. De pele escura e um cabelo comprido cacheado, ela era elegante, mas de aparência rústica, como nobreza do campo. Hermione de repente pensou em algum elfo de Tolkien, sábio e acima do tempo, mas com uma linda pele escura.

Sua voz era melíflua, o som de uma brisa suave de verão.

\- Olá, minha criança. Posso entrar?

\- É sempre um prazer, Mãe - disse Lachesis. - Por favor, entre. Gostaria de chá? Eu sei de sua preferência por capim-limão.

Ela se sentou, respondendo:

\- Eu adoraria, obrigada.

Lachesis preparava o chá quando comentou:

\- Sabe, estávamos planejando visitá-la. Nós temos um novo aspecto.

\- Isso explica os ruídos no Vácuo - disse a Natureza.

\- Mas não todos eles, infelizmente - disse Destino. - Nossa novíssima Clotho estava lá para colher fios novos e Satã foi até lá assediar a pobre garota quando ela estava completamente sozinha.

A Mãe Natureza ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Oh. Aquele ali pode ser mesmo bem irritante. Não sei por que Marte anda com ele.

Lachesis serviu chá para sua convidada e sugeriu:

\- Por que não deixo você se apresentar a nossa nova aquisição? Vocês podem se conhecer melhor. Conheça a nossa mais nova Clotho.

Hermione assumiu o corpo meio repentinamente e viu-se frente a frente com a Mãe Natureza. A moça enrubesceu.

\- Mãe Natureza, é uma honra.

\- Oh, criança, você é tão doce - ela disse. - Bem-vinda ao nosso grupo alegre de Encarnações femininas.

\- Obrigada - disse Hermione. - Mesmo assim, ainda sinto que lhe devo uma visita.

\- Por favor, apareça quando quiser. Mas já que estou aqui, diga: como está lidando com o fato de ser uma Encarnação da Imortalidade?

\- Todos têm sido muito gentis até agora - respondeu Hermione. - Exceto a Encarnação do Mal.

\- É de se esperar, admito. Mas quero que se sinta à vontade para me dizer se há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer de qualquer modo. - Mãe Natureza bebericou um pouco mais de chá e comentou: - Capim-limão é mesmo tão delicioso!

\- Concordo totalmente - sorriu Hermione.

\- Lamento ter que sair tão apressadamente - disse a dama de pele escura, erguendo-se. - Mas isso foi adorável. Mal posso esperar para recebê-la com um chazinho especial no meu humilde lar.

Hermione disse:

\- Eu ficarei maravilhada, mãe. Adorei conhecê-la. Vou me despedir agora, pois Lachesis quer dizer adeus.

\- É claro, querida. E bem-vinda, mais uma vez.

Hermione ouviu Lachesis (que sempre fazia o papel de anfitriã na Morada) despedir-se da Natureza só pela metade. Tantas coisas aconteceram e ela ainda não compreendia tudo.

Mal sabia ela o quanto ainda iria acontecer, e bem rapidinho.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Severus voltou para Spinner's End com o coração pesado. Durante horas ele tentara descobrir um jeito de sair de seu aperto sentimental, um que fosse aceitável tanto para sua honra quanto para seu coração.

Ele não conseguiu achar nenhum.

Doía-lhe terrivelmente que ele tinha que curtir seu sofrimento sozinho durante o trabalho. Morte foi coletar as almas de alguns extremistas numa batalha no Oriente Médio e lá encontrou-se com Marte, deleitando-se no coração da guerra.

Severus soube da nova Clotho, e Marte para decepcionado com o caso. Ele revelara a Severus que a Encarnação do Tempo estava extremamente feliz, proclamando que sua vida amorosa dera uma reviravolta para melhor e que ele não se lembrava de ter sido tão alegre ou realizado antes. Marte estava chateado porque Chronos obviamente não estava disposto a dividir a nova namorada. Severus ficou surpreso por não se irritar com o comentário grosseiro. Ele estava chocado demais com tudo. Então ele foi para casa.

Uma vez em Spinner's End, Severus soltou sua raiva e começou a atirar coisas contra as paredes violentamente por algum tempo. Ele não fizera coisa semelhante fazia pelo menos dez anos. Se ele ainda fosse um bruxo, teria usado um feitiço Muffliato para abafar o som. Contudo, como um mero piscopompo, ele não tinha como seconder os sons emanando das ruínas de Spinner's End, que com certeza devem ter assustado transeuntes.

Como Marte _ousava_ falar de Hermione daquele jeito? E também, como ousava Chronos ser feliz e realizado com Hermione, com a _sua_ Hermione? Como eles o traíram daquela maneira? E por que, Deus, _por que_ Severus não podia ser feliz nunca, nem _uma única_ vem em _nenhuma_ vida? Era tudo muito injusto, na sua vida feita de tantas injustiças.

Muitas xícaras e canecas morreram violentamente em nome da inatingível felicidade de Severus. Ele se arrependeu mais tarde. Chá com Lachesis era uma das poucas atividades satisfatórias que aconteciam na sua casa, e agora ele teria que batalhar dinheiro para substituir as xícaras. Sem Dumbledore para ajudá-lo, conseguir dinheiro tinha se tornado uma tarefa muito difícil.

Severus acabara de varrer os cacos do chão da cozinha quando ouviu uma batida à porta. Considerando que Spinner's End era camuflado tanto para Muggles quanto para bruxos, e que a maioria das Encarnações preferia não se anunciar, Severus pensou que era uma novidade.

Ele abriu a porta e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Gaia?

\- Olá, Thanatos. Posso entrar?

\- Por favor. - Ele abriu a porta para que ela entrasse. - Posso lhe oferecer alguma coisa?

A Encarnação da Natureza parecia preocupada.

\- É gentileza sua, mas essa não é uma visita social. Há assuntos importantes que gostaria de discutir com você.

\- Por favor, sente-se.

Ela obedeceu antes de explicar:

\- Você deve ter ouvido que Destino ganhou um novo aspecto.

O rosto dele permaneceu impassível.

\- Para dizer a verdade, eu estive na Morada de Destino e conheci o novo aspecto. A troca foi bem repentina, não?

Natureza assentiu.

\- Sim, foi mesmo. Elas disseram alguma coisa a esse respeito?

Severus foi sincero.

\- Mesmo que quisessem, não tiveram chance. Satã estava lá, azucrinando as fiandeiras. Foi muita infelicidade que não pude me despedir de minha amiga.

\- Sim, é verdade - concordou Gaia. - Havia até rumores picantes sobre você e a antiga Clotho.

Com indignação, Severus protestou:

\- Eu jamais faria isso. Ela era a namorada de Chronos, e eu respeito os dois demais para ameaçar o relacionamento deles.

\- E a nova Clotho?

Ele manteve a atitude superior.

\- De acordo com Marte, Chronos também parece ter se encaixado bem com o novo aspecto. Ele não é uma pessoa de sorte?

\- Sou da opinião que Chronos não tem muita escolha em sua vida amorosa devido às suas circunstâncias. Mas esse não é o motivo pelo que vim. Você disse que foi à Morada e Satã estava lá.

\- Correto - disse Severus.

\- E você sabe o que ele estava fazendo lá?

Severus riu-se sem humor:

\- Aquilo não foi uma visita social, acredite. Ele pareceu se irritar muito quando apareci. Destino disse que ele tinha ido convencer a nova Clotho a desistir do cargo e ir viver com ele como sua protegida.

Natureza franziu o cenho.

\- É mesmo?

\- O Mais Maligno fez parecer como se todas as Encarnações masculinas estivessem à espreita para molestá-la o tempo todo.

A moça negra não estava impressionada.

\- Essas foram suas palavras, mas quais eram suas intenções?

\- Ele definitivamente tinha algum motivo para insistir em afastar Clotho do cargo.

\- Tenho ouvido rumores - disse Gaia pesadamente. - Mas ninguém sabe dizer com certeza. Parece que Satanás tem espiões dentro do Purgatório. Eles podem ter dito que a nova Clotho frustraria seus planos para o futuro, então ele atua para detê-la.

Severus sentiu um pressentimento sombrio em seu interior, mas preferiu somente comentar:

\- Faz sentido. Falou sobre isso com Chronos?

\- Sabe que não. Ele jamais confirmaria, para não quebrar seu juramento. Mas está claro que Satã está aprontando alguma.

\- Quando ele não está? - indagou Severus.

Natureza suspirou:

\- Thanatos, pode confiar em mim. Sei que tem sentimentos pelo nosso novo Aspecto de Destino. - Severus estremeceu, pego totalmente de surpresa, e ela continuou: - Nem se incomode em negar. Sou a Mãe Natureza. Cuido das minhas crianças. Então, embora eu pretenda alertar todas as Encarnações sobre os planos de Satã para Clotho, estou contando especialmente com _você_ para cuidar dela.

Severus ainda estava impactado.

\- Mas como -

Gaia o interrompeu:

\- Uma das Encarnações menores me alertou há muito tempo. Você sabe quem: Afrodite.

Ah, pensou Severus, com um suspiro. Em voz alta, só o que falou foi:

\- O que você acha que os mortais fariam se soubessem que o Amor é uma Encarnação menor?

\- Minha esperança era que eles parassem de dar a isto tanto tempo de suas vidas - disse Gaia. - Mas não mude de assunto. Satã está aprontando alguma, e a mulher que você ama está envolvida. Vai me ajudar?

O relógio de Severus pôs-se a piscar, e ele respondeu:

\- É claro que vou. Agora, infelizmente, eu tenho um cliente.

\- Sim, sim, meu amigo, pode ir agora. E não se preocupe. Deixe a Natureza seguir seu curso.

Severus inclinou a cabeça polidamente, mas saiu com o coração apertado. Hermione podia estar em grande perigo por causa de Satã. O que estaria tramando o Tinhoso?

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Em muitas ocasiões, Chronos foi até Severus para conversar, mas a Encarnação da Morte não estava a fim de ouvir o colega se gabar de uma vida amorosa perfeita e irritantemente feliz. Marte já tinha pintado o quadro com todas as tintas, com uma clareza dolorosa o suficiente para Severus saber exatamente o que ia ouvir. Ele imaginou por quanto tempo conseguiria evitar encontrar-se com o outro.

Raios. Chronos era um bom amigo. E como amigo, Severus deveria ficar feliz por ele. Mas como podia?

Talvez com um pouco mais de tempo.

Severus se esquecera, porém, que tempo era precisamente a ocupação de Chronos.

\- Você está me evitando, Thanatos.

Severus tentou explicar:

\- Desculpe se eu dei essa impressão. Mas é que-

\- Não precisa inventar desculpas, porque acho que sei por que está me evitando - disse o Tempo. - Vim aqui para aliviá-lo de quaisquer ressentimentos que possa ter contra minha vida sentimental. Pois creio que esteja mal informado. Não acredite em tudo que ouviu.

Severus franziu o cenho.

\- Pode me esclarecer sobre o que podem estar falando a seu respeito?

\- Você pode ter ouvido que estou feliz no amor, e isso é verdade. Você também pode ter ouvido que minha amada é um dos aspectos do Destino, o que também é verdade. - Severus sentiu uma mão invisível apertando seu coração. Chronos continuou: - Você pode estar sob a falsa impressão de que este amor é a jovem Clotho, e eu posso garantir que isso não é verdade, meu amigo.

Severus encarou Chronos e viu que ele sorria. Seu amigo não estava brincando.

\- Não é verdade?

Ele assentiu, ainda sorrindo:

\- Não é verdade.

\- Mas-

\- Destino tem um total de três aspectos - lembrou Chronos gentilmente. - E um deles nutria uma paixão secreta por mim faz algum tempo. Fui um tolo em não perceber.

Severus ainda custava a acreditar.

\- E esse aspecto não é -

\- Não é aquele a quem você ama, meu amigo - garantiu a Encarnação do Tempo, agora com um sorrisão. - Decidimos manter a imagem de Clotho ser minha amante para mantê-la longe de outros pretendentes. Isso tudo é um grande segredo, aliás. Adoraríamos se ajudasse a manter assim.

Severus mal podia acreditar. Ele podia se aproximar de sua Hermione sem trair a amizade com seu colega! Era quase bom demais para ser verdade. E também precisava ser mantido em segredo.

\- Pode contar comigo para manter segredo de tudo - disse Severus com sinceridade. - Talvez ajude a afastar Satã.

Chronos fechou a cara.

\- Sobre isso... Você viu Gaia ultimamente?

O interesse de Severus foi aguçado.

\- Ele também foi visitá-lo?

\- Foi sobre o Tinhoso? - indagou Chronos. - Parece que a Mãe Natureza está numa missão.

Severus concordou:

\- Ela está categoricamente empenhada em descobrir quais são os planos dele para Destino.

\- Eu não pude confirmar nada específico, é claro - disse a Encarnação do Tempo -, mas ela tem certeza de que ele está atrás de Clotho. Foi por isso que eu precisava falar com você. Ninguém está mais qualificado em manter um olho no Coisa-Ruim antes que ele engane a mocinha.

\- Seria muito mais fácil se soubéssemos o que ele está tramando - disse Severus despretensiosamente. - Está claro que os planos dele são para o futuro.

Chronos prontamente advertiu:

\- Devia se envergonhar por tentar me fazer trair o juramento de meu cargo, Severus. Se eu não soubesse que está defendendo sua amada, eu teria ficado muito desapontado com você.

\- Valeu a pena tentar - disse Severus sem se arrepender. Ele nem parecia envergonhado. Chronos soltou um gargalhada tão alta que mais parecia um rugido.

\- Eu sempre soube que a Morte jamais me decepcionaria - ele disse.

Precisamente neste momento, o relógio de Severus começou a piscar, indicando que um cliente estava a ponto de passar para o outro lado. As duas Encarnações se entreolharam por um segundo, cientes de que a reunião tinha se encerrado.

O Tempo rompeu o silêncio.

\- Tudo bem entre nós, então?

Contrariamente à sua educação rígida e disciplina auto imposta, Severus disse, sentindo-se tranquilo:

\- Sim. Estamos bem.

E dirigiu-se à Morada do Destino assim que pôde.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Havia uma compreensível agitação em Severus quando ele chegou à Morada. Todas as suas inseguranças resolveram atacar ao mesmo tempo. Se o relacionamento entre Hermione e Chronos só era de aparências, então por que ela não dissera nada quando ele mostrou interesse? Talvez ela não estivesse interessada num relacionamento com _ele_.

"Que ótimo", Severus, ele pensou, desanimado. "Nem morto a moça quer alguma coisa com você."

Aí a porta abriu, e Lachesis sorriu para ele.

\- Severus! Eis um rosto amigo! Vamos entrando.

Ele obedeceu, indagando:

\- Cheguei em má hora? Espero não estar interrompendo nada.

\- No máximo, apenas alguma tecelagem nem remotamente urgente. Sente-se - convidou. - Por que demorou tanto para aparecer? Começamos a pensar que tínhamos ofendido você sem querer.

Severus sentou-se.

\- É claro que não houve ofensa, mas não posso negar um mal-entendido ligeiro mas muito compreensível.

A reação de Lachesis foi breve.

\- É?

\- Eu fui agradavelmente surpreendido em descobrir minha amiga de longa data Hermione é agora um aspecto do Destino, e eu estava ansioso em retomar nossa amizade.

Lachesis garantiu, de maneira amistosa.

\- Tenho certeza de que o sentimento é mútuo.

\- Era o que eu também imaginava até ouvir sobre a ligação romântica entre ela e meu bom amigo Chronos. Fiquei horrorizado em ser uma possível causa de discórdia, por isso achei melhor manter minha distância.

Severus viu claramente a evolução das emoções no rosto: primeiro o sorriso, depois a preocupação. Ela visivelmente queria assegurar à Encarnação da Morte que sua amada não estava romanticamente envolvida com Chronos, mas então ela percebeu que não podia revelar a verdade, pois a trapaça era um modo de proteger Hermione. A pobre Lachesis parecia horrorizada.

Severus deu fim à sua agonia.

\- Demorou um pouco até ele finalmente ter uma chance de explicar tudo apropriadamente. Foi esperto da parte de vocês, essa charada.

Ela pareceu extremamente aliviada.

\- Ele lhe explicou tudo?

\- Sim, isso mesmo. Caso contrário, eu não estaria aqui - garantiu. - Não tenho o hábito de visitar a namorada dos outros.

Ela ostentava um sorriso imenso.

\- Sempre um cavalheiro à moda antiga, não é, meu amigo?

\- Ajuda a dormir melhor - ele disse, tentando parecer casual. - Então, er, Hermione está em casa?

Lachesis jogou a cabeça para trás antes de soltar uma risada suave e discreta.

\- Considerando que dividimos o mesmo corpo, sou obrigada a dizer que sim, ela está em casa, Severus.

Ele se adiantou:

\- Mas antes que se vá, posso lhe dar os meus mais sinceros parabéns? Chronos parece extremamente feliz, e você está definitivamente resplandecente, minha querida.

Ela deu um sorriso suave:

\- Muito obrigada, Severus. Deixarei você conversar com Hermione agora.

E antes que Severus pudesse se preparar psicologicamente, Hermione apareceu diante dele, mais linda que nunca.


	18. Capítulo 18 – Minha amada imortal

**Capítulo** **18 –** **Minha amada imortal**

\- Olá, Severus.

O sorriso de Hermione nunca pareceu mais adorável, seus traços graciosos totalmente cativantes. Severus precisou se esforçar para manter a voz firme.

\- Olá, Hermione.

\- Posso ver que todos os mal-entendidos estão finalmente esclarecidos. Fico contente.

\- Eu também. Chronos foi insistente em garantir que não havia nada entre vocês dois. De outro modo, eu não teria vindo.

\- Senti sua falta - disse ela, ainda sorrindo. - Você é o único amigo que eu tenho de... antes.

Severus confessou:

\- Até hoje me sinto mal por ter mentido para você, aliás. Mas claramente não havia outra maneira. Além disso, nós, Encarnações, não devemos nos misturar com mortais.

\- Soa preconceituoso, mas posso entender o motivo agora.

Ele mudou de assunto:

\- Satã voltou a amolar você?

\- Para dizer a verdade, não. Acredito que a nossa pequena trapaça tenha funcionado.

A voz dele adquiriu timbre de seriedade.

\- Hermione, escute. Se ele voltar, você deve me falar imediatamente, ouviu?

Embora Severus pudesse ver que Hermione estava calma, estava claro que ela não subestimava a situação.

\- Você sabe o que está acontecendo? A Mãe Natureza parecia bem preocupada.

Severus respondeu:

\- Todas as Encarnações estão em alerta para as maquinações de Satã, mas ninguém sabe com certeza o que ele está aprontando. Não se pode presumir que ele tenha abandonado os planos a seu respeito. Esta é a razão pela qual você deve estar sempre alerta contra qualquer tentativa.

Os grandes olhos castanhos de Hermione o encararam, e ela garantiu solenemente:

\- Farei isso, Severus. - Então ela inclinou a cabeça e franziu o cenho, formando ruguinhas entre as sobrancelhas. - Você se incomoda que eu o chame de Severus? Tecnicamente não é mais seu nome, então eu não sei se-

Quando ela não terminou a frase, Severus adiantou-se em garantir:

\- Não me incomoda. Na verdade, eu prefiro ser chamado pelo meu último nome mortal. Da mesma forma, você se incomoda se eu chamá-la por outro nome que não Clotho?

\- Por favor não me chame assim. Não consigo pensar em mim mesma com sendo nada além de Hermione.

\- E como viúva, também?

Ela arregalou os olhos. Severus imaginou se ele mencionara cedo demais o difícil tema do marido morto. Ele tentou corrigir a situação:

\- Eu não deveria - Eu lamento - Por favor-

Hermione ergueu uma mão.

\- Não, tudo bem. É só que eu não penso em Ron há alguns dias e - ela parecia admirada - fiquei surpresa. Na verdade, estou chocada, porque antes disso tudo acontecer, eu não conseguia pensar em nada além de Ron.

Severus sentou seu coração apertando, ao perceber que ela devia se sentir culpada por não agir como uma viúva correta ao perder o amado marido. Sempre um cavalheiro, ele observou educadamente:

\- Não se pode esperar uma recuperação rápida de uma perda tão trágica.

Hermione o encarou, um pouco admirada, e assentiu.

\- É mesmo. Ainda assim, tudo que eu consigo pensar neste momento é no quão desesperadamente eu quero beijar você.

E ela se pôs a fazer exatamente isso, enquanto Severus não conseguia decidir se entrava em pânico, se tinha um ataque cardíaco de grandes proporções ou se ele simplesmente se entregava a uma alegria desmedida. Sua inação foi interpretada como consentimento por Hermione e ela não perdeu tempo em tascar-lhe um daqueles beijos de cinema.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Houve um silêncio ensurdecedor e comemorativo dos outros dois aspectos do Destino, quando as duas Encarnações finalmente se entregaram a seus sentimentos há tanto tempo reprimidos, e viraram um casal. Atropos e Lachesis deram-se as mãos e abriram sorrisos de dividir o rosto ao usufruírem de lugares privilegiados para testemunhar um final feliz.

Ou talvez fosse apenas o começo. Quem poderia dizer?

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Abismado e atônito eram duas boas definições para a reação de Severus ao ser profundamente beijado pelo objeto de suas afeições, Hermione Granger, antes Hermione Weasley. Sua surpresa, porém, não o impediu de apreciar os lábios finos e aromas doces da moça. Havia um ruído alto em seus ouvidos da corrente sanguínea, e um brilho de alegria nos olhos dela quando ele a viu assim que seus lábios se separaram. Ela tinha um sorriso tímido, mas ele continuava boquiaberto.

\- Espero não ter assustado você - ela disse.

Severus ainda tentava controlar seus batimentos cardíacos.

\- Er..

O sorriso dela caiu. Em segundos ela se mostrou horrorizada.

\- Ai, não, foi demais para você? Será que eu interpretei tudo errado? Se você não quiser isso, eu lamento.

Ele segurou as duas mãos dela e garantiu:

\- Não, não, você não interpretou nada errado. Eu só - estava desprevenido.

Hermione estava um pouco insegura também.

\- Não tive intenção de chocar você.

Ele beijou as duas mãos dela entre as dele.

\- Foi um choque inesperado mas bem-vindo. Eu não tinha ideia que você aceitaria isso.

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Não foi difícil. Eu sempre soube que Ron iria querer que eu reconstruísse minha vida. Embora ser imortal não fosse parte do plano, não vou reclamar também.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e admitiu:

\- Você não me pareceu ser tão aventureira antes.

Ela riu suavemente, um som definitivamente maravilhoso.

\- É mesmo? Viver como foragidos além de combater um Lord das Trevas no mundo bruxo não é aventura suficiente para você?

Ele lembrou:

\- Até onde eu saiba, você entrou naquele combate com um entendimento profundo, preparações e antecipações de cada futura possível necessidade.

Ela suspirou:

\- E ainda assim quase não conseguimos.

\- Eu sei. Eu estava lá - rememorou Severus gravemente, coração apertado. - Teria sido doloroso vê-la morrer.

Hermione disse:

\- Você se tornou uma Encarnação muito respeitada após a Batalha de Hogwarts. Eu nunca soube disso.

\- Você era mortal na ocasião. Mortais não devem saber sobre essas coisas. É bem compreensível.

Hermione sorriu.

\- Severus, você se sente bem com isso? Quero dizer, sobre - nós? Ouvi que você não queria ofender seu amigo Chronos por minha causa.

\- É bem verdade - admitiu Severus -, contudo, isso terminou por ser uma preocupação descabida. Apesar disso, eu sugiro manter dos outros este novo progresso como segredo, para não alertar o Pai da Maldade.

\- Acho que o segredo será prudente. - Ela sorriu para ele, antes de rir em voz alta. - Isso é estranho. Digo, olhe para nós. Aqui estamos nós, dois imortais, num romance secreto e clandestino, trocando memórias de nosso tempo como mortais. Na verdade, é quase bizarro.

\- Verdade - ele concordou, com um sorriso. - Acha que pode lidar com isso?

Ela chegou bem perto dele, e o sorriso mudou de ingênuo para provocante.

\- Acho que posso, mas você sabe que sou aventureira.

E pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, Severus Snape deu uma risada sincera e genuína.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Namorar uma Encarnação da Imortalidade provou ser mais complicado do que eles previam. Os horários de Severus como Morte eram literalmente imprevisíveis, e Hermione também tinha seus deveres - tanto como Lachesis ou como Clotho, já que ambas compartilhavam o mesmo corpo. E assim, o mesmo corpo tinha que arranjar tempo também para Chronos, para que ele e Lachesis pudessem se ver.

\- E como vamos fazer isso? - indagou Chronos.

\- Devemos manter as aparências a todo custo - disse Lachesis.

\- Obviamente - palpitou Severus.

\- Não vejo como - disse Chronos. - Quero ver minha amada, e a Antiga Clotho vinha até minha casa. Mas se Lachesis fizer isso, Severus terá que vir aqui ver a Nova Clotho. E isso pode gerar suspeitas.

\- Como assim? - quis saber Severus.

\- Ah, meu chapa - disse Chronos. - Você é meu camarada e tudo mais, mas todo mundo sabe que você adora aquela sua casinha adorável, e que você raramente sai de lá. Daí as suspeitas.

A carranca de Severus aumentou, e Lachesis teve que admitir:

\- Ele tem razão, velho amigo. Você é meio solitário e nossa Nova Clotho conseguiu arrancá-lo de dentro de sua casinha tão segura.

A Encarnação da Morte tentou firmemente não ficar vermelho. Chronos sugeriu:

\- E essa pode ser a solução para nosso dilema. Morte dificilmente sai de casa. Por que ele deveria parar de fazer isso?

\- O que está dizendo, amor?

\- Estou dizendo - esclareceu o Tempo - que Destino e Morte são reconhecidamente bons amigos. Destino o visita com frequência, não é, minha amada?

Lachesis indagou:

\- De que outra forma eu veria meu amigo? Ele quase nunca sai de casa.

\- Exatamente! - exclamou Chronos. - Por que isso deveria mudar? Se Lachesis continuar a visitá-lo em casa, não haverá motivo para suspeita.

A sobrancelha de Severus voou para cima quando ele percebeu as implicações.

\- Lachesis entra e Hermione fica, é isso que você está dizendo?

\- Agora você está entendendo o que estou dizendo - sorriu o homem mais velho.

Severus sentiu que ele precisava dizer:

\- É uma boa ideia, mas as pessoas podem acreditar que essas visitas não sejam somente "chazinho com torradas".

Lachesis se animou:

\- E elas não estariam erradas. Ao menos não _completamente_ erradas.

Chronos sorriu de maneira pervertida.

\- Meu docinho de coco! Está sugerindo que deixemos os outros pensarem que você está mantendo um falso caso com Thanatos do mesmo modo que eu tenho um falso caso com Clotho?

\- Por que não? - ela quis saber. - Ainda acho que não é um falso caso, porque tecnicamente Destino tem mesmo um envolvimento romântico com Morte.

Severus observou:

\- Isso é genial. Soa até shakespeariano, se me permitem.

Chronos contribuiu:

\- Na verdade, se a memória não me falha, esse é o enredo de uma ópera, escrita por um homem excessivamente talentoso e engraçado que conheci um tempo atrás. Ou será que ainda vou conhecê-lo no futuro?

Lachesis sorriu com afeto.

\- Não se apoquente, luz da minha vida. O importante é que tudo ficará bem agora. Isso resolve tudo!

O novo arranjo foi imediatamente posto em prática. A Mãe Natureza veio para o chá e já ficou sabendo do novo objeto de afeição de Lachesis. A cadeia de eventos estava em ação quase imediatamente: Natureza contou para Marte e, tão certo como o Sol se levantava, ele mencionou o fato para seu velho camarada Satanás. Em questão de dias, uma visita apareceu em Spinner's End.

\- Morte, meu _bróder!_

Severus não estava impressionado.

\- Gostaria que você evitasse referir-se a mim nestes termos.

O homem de terno vermelho negou.

\- Não mesmo, cara. Não vai rolar. Então! O povo anda dizendo que você apareceu com uma nova amante. Seu danado!

\- Como é que é?

\- Não precisa ser tímido, cara. E não estou julgando ninguém. Não, eu não. Além do mais, quem sou eu para julgar se você prefere o prêmio de consolação, já que a deliciosa está fora de alcance. Aquele horroroso do Chronos é tão ganancioso! Mas deixa isso para lá. Diga aí: como vai a coroa? Lachesis nunca pareceu ser grande coisa na cama, mas às vezes essas são as mais safadas, não é mesmo? Digo, cara, elas têm _experiência!_

Morte nem se abalou.

\- Eu me recuso a abordar qualquer um desses assuntos. Não são de sua conta.

Satã negaceou com a cabeça.

\- Mas aí é que está: é muito da minha conta. Você foi muito esperto. Existem vantagens que eu não tinha considerado nesta situação, meu amigo. A senhora deve sentir saudades destas atividades; portanto, você deve satisfazer as necessidades dela, e com certeza ela deve ser bem impaciente. Ela também não só tem habilidades nas artes do amor físico mas também ela provavelmente deve ser muito grata a você pelos serviços que você proporciona. Isso é que é vantagem! Você deve ser um homem muito, _muito_ sortudo, meu amigo.

\- Eu disse que não discutiria isso com você ou qualquer um.

\- Eu entendo. Você é da velha guarda. Eu respeito isso. Você provavelmente não quer expor a dama. Que cavalheiresco. Admirável, até.

Severus suspirou para deixar clara sua irritação.

\- Que bom. Então, se isso é tudo...

\- Não, eu só queria lhe dar os parabéns, Sr. Espertinho. Mas eu peço que me conceda um pequeno favor, por gentileza. Apenas me fale - sobre você.

\- Eu?

A voz de Satã se tornou mais gentil e suave quando ele indagou:

\- Você está contente? A dama o faz feliz?

Era um truque. Severus podia ver de longe que era um truque, então ele andou com cuidado. Ele também fez sua voz ficar mais suave para responder.

\- Só o que posso dizer é que isso não é de sua conta.

Satã jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma risada alta, antes de observar:

\- Você é engraçado e também esperto. Será um deleite tê-lo finalmente nos meus domínios.

Foi o suficiente para lembrar Severus do motivo de estarem fazendo tudo aquilo. Uma fúria gelada formou-se em suas entranhas só de pensar nessa criatura perigosa assediando Hermione. Por isso sua resposta perdeu toda a gentileza e suavidade quando ele rosnou:

\- Em seus sonhos.

\- E aí está: o ódio puro e sincero, bem como eu gosto - apontou Satã, contente consigo mesmo. - Agora que meu trabalho aqui está feito, devo me despedir. Não se preocupe. Eu saio sozinho. Até mais!

Severus admitiu que ele se corroeu de ódio por algum tempo depois que o Capiroto saiu. Ele relatou o incidente para as outras Encarnações.

\- Isso só comprova como ele é perigoso - apontou Chronos.

\- E que ele não é do tipo que desiste facilmente daquilo que quer - completou Lachesis.

\- Farei tudo que puder para proteger Hermione - jurou a Encarnação da Morte.

Lachesis virou-se para ele, com um sorriso.

\- Ela sabe, meu amigo.

E aquilo aqueceu o coração de Severus mais do que ele gostaria de admitir em voz alta.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

\- Você está bem, Hermione?

Eles estavam em Spinner's End, como tinha sido combinado. Severus tinha arrumado um pouco a casa, com objetos novos para tornar o ambiente aconchegante e mais confortável para a namorada que o visitava. Na cama, a conversa pós-sexo era um luxo ao qual eles nem sempre podiam se entregar. Aquele era um momento raro.

Hermione sorriu com tristeza, aconchegando-se a ele.

\- Você me conhece bem mesmo.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Eu fui vê-la ontem.

\- Sua filha? Rose?

Ela assentiu.

\- Ela cresceu tanto. O tempo passa aqui mais rápido do que quando somos mortais?

\- Não, o tempo é o mesmo, muito embora Chronos mude. É nossa percepção que muda. Eu vivi apenas pouco mais de vinte anos, e mais vinte se passaram desde então, mas parece apenas uns seis.

Hermione ainda tinha a mente distante.

\- É tão estranho observá-la assim. Sou a mãe dela, mas ela tem uma mãe que não sou eu.

Severus beijou seu cabelo.

\- Gostaria de poder ajudar. Mas até hoje tenho problemas em identificar o que nós somos. Porque não estamos mortos, mas podemos morrer. Não somos eternos, mas não envelhecemos. Estamos à margem da existência.

\- Mas nós amamos - ela disse, e beijou-o nos lábios. - E comemos. E dormimos e bebemos e sentimos.

\- Encarnações da Imortalidade, é como nos chamam - lembrou ele, com um suspiro. - Podia ter um modo mais bacana de lidar com isso.

Hermione deu de ombros.

\- Talvez o que estamos vivendo agora seja o melhor que existe. E não é lá tão ruim, vamos combinar.

\- Verdade - ele admitiu. - E a pergunta se faz necessária: fazer sexo comigo transforma você numa pessoa macambúzia?

\- É claro que não! - Ela se pôs a tranquilizá-lo. - Estes são meus grilos não resolvidos de mãe. Espero que isso não pese tanto no dia do meu julgamento.

\- Acredito que você possa se redimir durante o tempo no cargo. Deve se animar por ter essa chance. Eu sei que não me concederão nenhum alívio.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Satanás me diz que é questão de tempo, e nisso acho que ele tem razão. Eu matei um homem (Morte) e atentei contra a minha própria vida. Isso sem mencionar meus atos nos meus tempos de Death Eater. Eu precisaria de umas duas reencarnações para compensar tudo isto.

\- Eu sou meio nova aqui, mas as outras Encarnações disse que você é exemplar como Encarnação da Morte. Então devia pegar mais leve com você mesmo.

Severus sorriu e apertou-a contra si.

\- Que sonho lindo: uma eternidade a seu lado...

\- Uma eternidade é muito tempo - ela disse, numa voz marota e falsamente inocente. - O que poderíamos fazer para matar esse tempo todo?

Ele lambeu a orelha da moça e sussurrou sensualmente:

\- Tenho certeza de que seremos capazes de bolar alguma coisa...

E todos os pensamentos macambúzios foram dispersados para bem longe.


	19. E mesmo os planos mais bem elaborados

**Capítulo** **19 –** **E mesmo os planos mais bem elaborados** **…**

Foram necessárias algumas semanas e uma imaginação fértil, mas os dois casais decidiram que seria mais fácil se saíssem em pares. Se fossem a locais pequenos, poderiam levantar suspeitas, já que apareceriam como dois homens e uma única mulher. Mas eles se davam bem misturando-se a grandes multidões.

Após alguns meses, eles decidiram viajar um pouco usando a ampulheta de Chronos. Assim, lá foram eles a um baile elegante oferecido pela nobreza italiana do século XVII. O evento foi um baile de máscaras, e Hermione/Lachesis estavam vestidas de deusa grega. Chronos optou por uma máscara clássica veneziana e Severus trajou-se de Médico da Peste Negra. Mort foi fantasiado de um cavalo baio rabugento apeado perto das carruagens. Na multidão, era fácil as mulheres se revezarem com o corpo para atenderem a seus parceiros. Naquela noite, Lachesis foi a sortuda, pois Severus foi chamado a trabalhar. Hermione eventualmente dançou com Chronos, que cavalheirescamente a chamou, para compensar a ausência de Severus. Lachesis não fez objeções, e eles dançaram um bom tempo.

Alguns dias mais tarde, veio uma visita à Morada. Lachesis abriu a porta e recebeu um sorriso muito insincero de um cavalheiro num terno vermelho conhecido.

\- Oi, coroa.

\- Satã - ela saudou, surpresa. - A que devo este prazer?

\- Tem havido muito zunzum nos bastidores. Posso entrar?

Ela permitiu a passagem, sentindo que os outros dois aspectos apresentavam suspeita e apreensão.

\- Posso lhe oferecer chá?

\- Não carece. Eu só vim para deixar algumas coisas claras.

\- Que coisas?

Satã não perdeu tempo.

\- Você está traindo seu namorado pelas costas dele?

\- O quê?!

\- Não perca tempo negando. Um de meus asseclas viu você numa dança bem aconchegante com Chronos num baile de máscaras. E vocês tentaram esconder o caso no século XVII! Vai tentar negar?

\- É claro que vou negar suas acusações. Eu estava, sim, dançando com Chronos. Mas nós não estávamos escondendo-

Ele interrompeu Destino.

\- Sua vadia! Dançando com o homem de outra enquanto seu namorado cumpria seus deveres! Não tem vergonha?

\- Foi só uma _dança_. Chronos me convidou porque ele é um cavalheiro. Além disso, Clotho estava lá. Estávamos saindo juntos, os quatro. Ele viu Severus sair, eles são bons amigos, e ele me convidou para dançar. Por que eu deveria recusar?

\- Você não tem nenhum senso de decência? Você é uma adúltera!

\- Isso não é verdade. Mas mesmo que fosse, por que está dando tanta importância? Somos adultos, e se houve consentimento, foi de nossa livre vontade. Pensei que você fosse o primeiro a aprovar este tipo de comportamento.

\- Clotho vai ficar arrasada. Por que você quer magoá-la deste jeito?

\- Eu vou dizer mais uma vez: ela estava _lá_. E foi só uma dança. De qualquer forma, isso não é de sua conta.

\- É da minha conta, sim. Chronos provou não ser digno da Deliciosa! Acho que é hora de resgatá-la dele, da traição e das mentiras!

\- Acredite: não estou traindo ninguém, e nem Chronos. Vá falar com ele. Acredito que Chronos esteja muito feliz com sua namorada. Clotho está muito contente com seu namorado, acho que Severus está muito satisfeito com sua namorada e eu também estou feliz. Portanto não se meta em nossos assuntos.

Satã franziu o rosto e disse, ameaçadoramente:

\- Você me escute, sua velha coroca. Eu sou o Pai de Todas as Mentiras, então eu farejo um engodo a milhares de quilômetros. Tem algum caroço nesse angu, e eu vou descobrir o que é!

Sem esperar uma resposta, a Encarnação do Mal se foi, largando uma nuvem podre de enxofre atrás de si. Lachesis tentou manter a calma, muito embora ela estivesse alarmada pela visita de Satã. Hermione, por sua vez, estava quase entrando em pânico. Então eles combinaram de se reunir na residência do Tempo.

Lachesis cozinhou.

\- Mas você acha que ele sabe? - indagou Chronos.

\- Acho que não - disse Lachesis, tentando acalmá-lo. - Ele certamente suspeita de alguma coisa, mas não tem certeza. Então ele jogou verde, para ver se colhia algum maduro.

Severus fechou a cara, preocupado.

\- Satã não é idiota. Ele sabe que Destino tem três aspectos que compartilham um corpo. Como se pode cometer adultério nessas circunstâncias?

Lachesis pegou a mão de Chronos e informou:

\- Amado, Hermione está muito chateada, então vou me recolher um pouco, está bem?

A Encarnação do Tempo sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão.

\- É claro, meu docinho de coco.

Lachesis sorriu para ele e retirou a mão antes de permitir que o aspecto mais jovem tomasse o corpo. Hermione parecia bem abatida ao olhar para Severus. Ele sentiu a angústia dela e se aproximou.

\- Você está bem, Hermione?

Ela respondeu, insegura:

\- Não tenho certeza. Você deveria tê-lo visto. Ele estava tão agressivo.

Chronos procurou acalmá-la:

\- Estamos bem aqui, querida. Vamos todos protegê-la.

\- Mas ele tem razão em uma coisa - Hermione lembrou. - Ele é o Pai de Todas as Mentiras. Como podemos esperar enganá-lo?

Chronos deu de ombros.

\- Até agora, tudo bem. Quero dizer, nós o enganamos. Se ele não fez mais do que ameaças, é porque ele não sabe o que está acontecendo ou ele sabe o que está acontecendo mas não encontrou um jeito de fazer alguma coisa a esse respeito.

Severus disse:

\- Talvez devêssemos fazer alguma coisa, ao invés de esperarmos que ele aja.

\- O que está sugerindo?

\- Abrir o jogo. E então lidamos com a situação.

\- Acha que isso é prudente? - perguntou Chronos.

A Encarnação da Morte explicou:

\- A alternativa é entrar em pânico cada vez que Satã indicar que vai interferir. Eu sugiro revelar o segredo e proteger Hermione de suas investidas. Ela é o alvo.

Hermione confessou:

\- Estou bem assustada, não posso negar. Eu adoraria não ter mais medo.

Chronos negaceou com a cabeça, expressando descrença:

\- Acho que é uma ideia extremamente perigosa. Sou solidário a seus temores, Clotho, mas isto é muito arriscado.

Quando Hermione ia responder, ela sentiu outro aspecto prestes a tomar o corpo, então avisou:

\- Tem gente ansiosa em entrar na conversa...

Mal pronunciara essas palavras, seu corpo tremeluziu e a velha Atropos se fez presente. Era muito incomum, já que o aspecto do Destino que cortava o Fio da Vida preferia atuar de modo muito discreto. Severus estava tão surpreso quanto Chronos com sua chegada inesperada.

\- Desculpem-me por ir entrando desta maneira - disse ela -, mas preciso que me ouçam. Não vou me calar. Sei que vocês todos têm as melhores intenções, mas acho que vocês estão subestimando o inimigo.

\- Subestimando? - repetiu Severus.

\- Sim - ela confirmou veementemente. - Aquela criatura é o Príncipe das Trevas, o Pai de Todas as Mentiras, o Mais Profano, o Inimigo da Luz, o Rei dos Terrores, o Espírito Maligno, o Arquidemônio! Vocês acham que esta coleção de títulos e epítetos é desmerecida? Aquela coisa é o _Mal_ encarnado, e ele é tão malvado quanto se pode ser malvado! Clotho está petrificada de medo dele, e ela tem toda razão de se sentir assim.

\- Está sugerindo que devamos manter a farsa? Mesmo que ele já esteja suspeitando de algo? - Severus estava visivelmente relutante. - Não quero arriscar Hermione.

Atropos lembrou:

\- Não é segredo que Satã está de olho nela, e isso antes mesmo dela se tornar uma Encarnação. Tudo indica que ele tem planos para ela e não desistiu deles. Ainda não sabemos o que é. Não saber é nossa desvantagem.

\- Atropos falou bem - disse Chronos. - Nós não sabemos o que ele quer com Clotho.

\- Exatamente! - exclamou ela. - Por isso é que revelar a ele nosso segredo é abrir mão da única vantagem que temos. Neste momento, podemos surpreendê-lo com a guarda baixa.

Severus ainda não se convencera.

\- Não vejo qual é a vantagem em mentir.

\- Às vezes, nossa única vantagem está em não ajudar o inimigo - insistiu Atropos. - Não subestime a criatura. Ele já foi o favorito de Deus, lembra? Era um comandante de anjos, um general, com raciocínio e planejamento estratégicos.

Chronos opinou:

\- Concordo totalmente com ela. Isso é muito arriscado.

Severus não estava feliz.

\- Ainda não vejo o que ele possa fazer, mesmo sabendo o que estamos fazendo escondido dele.

\- Ele não parou de assediá-la! - lembrou o aspecto mais velho de Destino. - Ele foi avisado para se afastar dela, mas ainda a assedia!

Chronos ajuntou:

\- Além disso, só porque não conseguimos ver suas opções não quer dizer que ele não as tenha.

Severus ficou emburrado, entendendo as razões deles, mas ainda relutante em concordar. Atropos disse, mais suave:

\- Compreendo sua frustração e também tenho desejo de ver nossa querida Clotho livre desta ameaça. Ela não quer demonstrar medo, mas a verdade é que ela está com medo até da própria sombra. Considere tudo isso. Ele está atrás dela, ela é o alvo. Ainda não sabemos a razão. Tem também a morte do marido, até agora inexplicada. Por aí podemos ter uma ideia do perigo que essa criatura representa. Eu acho que dar a ele qualquer vantagem é brincar com a sorte, para dizer o mínimo.

Atropos não fazia ideia do quão sábias eram suas palavras.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Depois da reunião daquilo que mais tarde de chamaria de Comitê de Situação, os quatro enamorados passaram a aumentar o nível de precaução. Não deixaram nada para o acaso e de tornaram ainda mais discretos em suas saídas. Hermione sentiu seu patamar de ansiedade baixar, e relaxou um pouco, desfrutando do sexo que parecia mais satisfazer Severus. Nesta área, ele era excepcionalmente talentoso, mas não tinha experiência. Os momentos que passavam juntos eram verdadeiramente preciosos.

Fora isso (e a preocupação com o capiroto), a vida seguia como de costume entre as Encarnações da Imortalidade. Hermione e os demais aspectos do Destino dedicavam-se a suas tarefas, cuidando da vida dos mortais como eram seus deveres.

Portanto, Hermione estava no Vácuo, recolhendo o maravilhoso material usado para confeccionar os fios da vida dos mortais, como ela fazia periodicamente. Era sua tarefa como Aspecto do Destino: coletar o material puro no Vácuo e então transformar em fio. Ela recolheu tudo no seu fuso e já estava a ponto de retornar à Morada quando viu uma figura conhecida se aproximando.

Hermione estava muito surpresa.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

A Morte deu de ombros.

\- Pensei que pudéssemos desfrutar de um pouco de privacidade.

\- Mas que surpresa - ela disse. - Eu nem sabia que você podia vir para cá. Nem todas as Encarnações podem.

Severus parecia um pouco mais descontraído e brincalhão, fora de sua disposição costumeiramente sóbria.

\- Hoje decidi me propor a tentar novas coisas e surpreender minha linda e jovem namorada.

\- Estou vendo.

Ele armou um sorriso definitivamente malino.

\- Que tal fazermos coisas que nunca fizemos aqui?

\- Tipo o quê?

\- Tipo fazer sexo indecoroso aqui e agora. Escandaloso.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

\- É mesmo escandaloso! Tão clandestino! Muito diferente para você - observou ela, surpresa.

\- Se temos um caso secreto tórrido, aqui não é o melhor lugar para um deleite romântico? É calmo, reservado, escondido, discreto...

Ela torceu o nariz.

\- Esta é a Fonte Sagrada da Vida. Tem certeza de que este é o melhor lugar para fazermos isso? Não tem regras proibindo de fazer _isto_ aqui?

Ele deu de ombros mais uma vez

\- A Encarnação da Morte não saberia nada sobre a Fonte da Vida. Mas se o meu grande gesto romântico a ofendeu, podemos esquecer que isso aconteceu. Não quero aborrecê-la, meu amor...

Hermione sorriu.

\- É claro que não me aborreceu, meu amor. Venha, vamos encontrar um lugar ainda mais escondido.

Ela colocou o fuso em segurança e levou-o até as margens do Rio da Vida, onde engajaram em vigorosas atividades sexuais. Hermione sentiu que Severus estava mesmo empenhado em tentar coisas diferentes, pois sexo com ele nunca fora daquele jeito antes.

Em ocasiões anteriores, ele sempre se mostrara terno e muito atento aos desejos dela. Desta vez, porém, ele se mostrava mais assertivo e centrado em si mesmo. Não exatamente violento, embora a ênfase fosse mais no físico do que de costume. Ele estava muito mais preocupado consigo mesmo.

Quando eles deram as atividades por encerradas, Hermione disse exatamente isso.

A reação dele foi erguer uma sobrancelha.

\- Devo inferir que você achou nosso interlúdio amoroso insatisfatório?

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer - garantiu ela, enquanto eles se vestiam.

Ele então deu um sorrisinho da maneira mais odiosa.

\- Se você vai trair uma Encarnação amiga, deve ao menos garantir alguma satisfação. Arriscar uma amizade desta forma...

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Chronos, é claro. Ele não é de todo mau, na verdade. A traição será um golpe, mas ele deveria esperar por isso, não é? Quero dizer, vamos combinar: um velhote deve saber que uma gatinha deliciosa como você precisa de cuidados específicos. E eu certamente não me importo de ter uma carne fresca ao invés da tia velha que estou comendo no momento.

Alguma coisa dentro de Hermione congelou e ela notou alertas internos se acionarem. Ela sentiu que algo estava muito, muito errado. Ou talvez tudo estivesse errado.

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Morte continuou:

\- De qualquer forma, o que está feito, está feito. Teremos que lidar com as consequências de nossa trapaça. E também tem Satanás. Ele é esperto. Vai descobrir tudo, eventualmente.

Hermione praticamente rosnou:

\- Talvez. Mas ele nunca sairá ganhando.

\- Isso, minha querida, ainda não está determinado. - Ele se levantou e exclamou: - Ai, caralho. Tem um presunto chegando.

\- Um o quê?

\- Um presunto - ele repetiu. - Sabe, um cadáver, um morto, um falecido, um finado. Esse é o meu trabalho.

Hermione estava à beira de um ataque de pânico, quando ele usou apenas um aceno para se despedir.

\- É isso, queridinha. Tenho certeza de que você e eu estaremos engajados em outras atividades muito interessantes em pouco tempo. Tchauzinho!

Ele saiu sem esperar resposta, e Hermione pôs-se a tremer intensamente, uma sensação profunda de pavor ameaçando tomar conta de todo seu ser. Lágrimas de puro horror começaram a rolar por suas faces. Suas irmãs-aspectos ainda estavam dormentes, pois Lachesis e Atropos não podiam se manifestar no Vácuo. Hermione sentiu-se irremediavelmente só e vulnerável.

Uma das coisas mais atraentes a respeito de Severus era o modo como ele era completamente respeitoso com tudo e com todos. Ele certamente jamais usava linguagem grosseira – nem mesmo quando terrivelmente irritado. Ele respeitava Hermione de todas as maneiras, do seu corpo a seus sentimentos, e ele incluía as irmãs-aspectos nesse respeito. Ele também tinha a mais profunda reverência pelas pessoas cujas almas ele coletava, e sempre se referia a elas como "clientes". Severus jamais se referia a elas depreciativamente, como ele tinha acabado de fazer.

Aquilo não parecia ser coisa dele. Não parecia mesmo ser coisa dele.

E se-

E se aquele não fosse Severus?

Aquilo significava uma coisa, e uma única coisa, ela entendeu, com o terror se acumulando cada vez mais.

Hermione pôs-se a soluçar, seu peito doendo tanto que parecia em chamas. E aí ela gritou, e gritou de novo, soluçando em desespero. No Vácuo, seus gritos ecoavam pelo nada absoluto, viajando pela dimensões estranhas e insondáveis do plano astral por trás do Purgatório.

Então alguém chegou. Outra pessoa conhecida.

\- Oh, minha criança - disse uma voz gentil. - O que, em nome da natureza, você fez?

Mãe Natureza encarava Hermione e ela parecia terrivelmente aborrecida.


	20. Como se resolve um problema como Satã

**Capítulo** **20 –** **Como se resolve um problema** **como** **Satã**

Durante umas poucas horas, Hermione se viu incapaz de entender completamente o que estava acontecendo. Ela se deixou ser guiada para fora do Vácuo, e suas irmãs-aspectos estava horrorizadas com o que havia se passado. Àquela altura, Mãe Natureza, que a encontrara em estado de choque, trouxera-a para seu lar no meio de uma floresta virgem verde como Hermione jamais vira antes. Que pena que Hermione não notou muito toda aquela beleza.

Ela ainda estava em choque.

\- Querida - chamou a Mãe Natureza -, eu não posso ajudar você se não falar comigo.

Lachesis tomou o corpo e pediu:

\- Mãe, por favor, poderia nos dar uns minutinhos? Nem nós conseguimos entender direito tudo que aconteceu.

\- Gostaria que eu vá chamar Chronos?

\- E Thanatos também, por favor. Muito obrigada.

Enquanto a Mãe Natureza saiu para buscar as outras Encarnações, os três aspectos de Destino puderam conversar em paz. Internamente, é claro.

Gente, eu senti tanto a falta de vocês, disse Hermione, ainda tremendo. Nunca senti tanto a falta de vocês.

Diga o que aconteceu, pediu Atropos.

Acho que Satã me agrediu, ela respondeu. Estou quase certa de que tenha sido ele.

Como você não tem certeza?

Porque ele usou a aparência de Severus, ela disse. Ele tentou imitá-lo, e eu lamento admitir que ele me enganou quase totalmente.

O que o denunciou?, quis saber Atropos.

Primeiro, foi o desrespeito com o cargo, o jeito debochado, disse Hermione. Depois ele tentou um truque para me fazer admitir que eu estava traindo Chronos.

Odeio dizer isso, lamentou Atropos, mas eu temia que ele tentasse alguma coisa assim. Aquele ser desprezível!

Lachesis falou:

\- Clotho, eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisa nos contar tudo. E depois vamos ajudar você a contar aos demais. Onde está o báculo?

O bastão com o material da Fonte da Vida? Bem aqui, disse Hermione. Está são e salvo. Por que pergunta?

\- Porque eu posso sentir que isso é importante - foi tudo que ela disse.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

A princípio, houve um bocado de confusão entre as Encarnações reunidas na sala de estar da Mãe Natureza. Não só Destino estava angustiada, mas também a anfitriã parecia incomodada. As Encarnações masculinas (Chronos, Thanatos e Marte) demoraram a entender o que se passava.

Hermione pôs-se a desfiar sua triste história. Lachesis quis tomar o corpo, mas Hermione pediu para estar fisicamente presente, e assim poder abraçar Severus e sentir conforto após o ataque insidioso.

Marte, namorado de Gaia, era o mais confuso.

\- Então vocês quatro são namorados, mas não como pensávamos?

Severus suspirou. A Encarnação da Guerra era notoriamente densa em assuntos cerebrais. Mesmo assim, ele respondeu pacientemente:

\- Correto. Precisamos lançar mão de subterfúgios devido à insistência de Satã em assediar Destino.

Hermione disse:

\- Ele escolheu me atacar quando eu estava totalmente sozinha. Minhas irmãs-aspectos ficam adormecidas no Vácuo.

Gaia lamentou:

\- Pobrezinha, suas irmãs não estavam com você.

\- Esse era o plano dele - disse Hermione. - Eu enxerguei Severus, e baixei minha guarda.

\- Como você o ama muito, não lhe ocorreu que Morte não tem o privilégio de chegar perto da Fonte da Vida - completou Mãe Natureza. - Thanatos jamais teria capacidade de entrar lá em primeiro lugar.

Guerra ainda não entendera. Ele indagou à jovem:

\- Mas você não notou nada estranho?

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas e respondeu:

\- Não a princípio, porque ele disse que queria tentar coisas novas e apimentar nossa relação.

Chronos estava rangendo os dentes quando concluiu:

\- Então ele alertou você que ele poderia agir diferente, aquele bastardo.

Hermione disse:

\- Foi por isso que eu só suspeitei quando ele disse que estávamos traindo Chronos, e que ele tinha uma mulher velha como namorada, e que eles deveriam esperar ser traídos. E tive total certeza quando ele desrespeitou o cargo, xingando pessoas mortas e insinuando que eram fracassados. Severus jamais diria essas coisas.

Eles trocaram sorrisos tímidos e amorosos. Mãe Natureza, contudo, não se comoveu.

\- Por favor, responda - ela indagou, séria. - Vocês engajaram em coito?

Hermione parecia vexada além do possível.

\- Lamento que sim, infelizmente. Eu fui completamente enganada.

\- Oh, não. - A Encarnação da Natureza empalideceu, tão angustiada quanto Hermione. - Isso quer dizer que ele venceu. Por tudo que é verdejante, ele obteve uma vitória e tanto.

Hermione e Severus franziram o cenho, Chronos ergueu uma sobrancelha e Marte soltou um palavrão cabeludo. Severus indagou:

\- Isso é possível?

Desanimada, Gaia explicou:

\- É um pecado mortal conspurcar a Fonte da Vida. Hermione condenou sua alma ao Inferno por toda a Eternidade.

Uma onda de puro choque atravessou a sala. Hermione gritou:

\- Não!

Severus mordeu o lábio para não soltar um palavrão ainda pior que o de Marte.

\- Mas ela não sabia! - redarguiu Chronos. - Ela é inocente!

\- Um pecado foi cometido - insistiu Gaia. - O mais perverso nesta situação é que ela poderia jamais ter se dado conta do que aconteceu até que fosse hora de prestar contas de sua alma. Satã teria deixado que ela acreditasse que tinha uma alma pura até chegar o momento de arrastá-la para o Inferno.

Guerra indagou:

\- Ele pode fazer isso agora?

Gaia negaceou:

\- Ele não pode tomar posse de uma alma antes da morte do indivíduo.

Chronos exclamou:

\- Poderiam ter se passado anos antes que ela descobrisse! Ou até mesmo séculos!

Severus não queria saber de lamentações.

\- Mas agora sabemos o que acontece, portanto, devemos agir. O que podemos fazer?

Mãe Natureza estava bem desanimada.

\- Lamento, mas não há muito a fazer.

\- Não! - reagiu Hermione. - Eu me recuso a aceitar! Tem que haver algo que possamos fazer. Eu fui enganada! Não pode ser válido no caso de trapaça, certo?

Gaia indagou:

\- Diga-me, querida, e não minta: ele forçou você a fazer qualquer coisa que não quisesse?

\- Não, mas eu não queria fazer aquilo com _ele!_

\- Eu entendo, mas se o homem fosse seu verdadeiro namorado, você negaria a ele o prazer carnal?

\- Não, mas-

\- Pois aí está. A Fonte da Vida teria sido manchada de qualquer forma. Você teria cometido o pecado. A trapaça é irrelevante para este propósito.

Hermione estava à beira de um ataque total de pânico. Severus indagou:

\- Podemos fazer algum tipo de apelo ou recurso? Há algum tipo de autoridade ou corte capaz de mediar este tipo de disputa?

Chronos deu de ombros:

\- Sempre tem o Purgatório. Não se tem visto uma queixa desta em bastante tempo. E embora eu seja simpático ao seu problema, não vejo que seja um caso viável.

Os aspectos de Destino ganharam esperança, e Hermione também se animou.

\- Lachesis diz que o Purgatório pode ser a saída. Ela mencionou um Tribunal da Almas.

\- Nunca ouvi falar - disse Severus. - Mas isso não significa nada, já que Chronos diz que é raro haver este tipo de apelo.

\- Esse é o canal apropriado, até onde eu saiba - confirmou a Encarnação do Tempo. - Você pode apresentar a queixa, mas o processo não será secreto. Satã vai saber de tudo.

\- Não me importo - disse o aspecto jovem de Destino. - Quero vê-lo pagar pelo que fez.

Marte disse:

\- Nunca se ouviu falar disso antes. Um Tribunal de Almas é chamado a decidir sobre o destino das almas de mortais. Julgar o destino de uma Encarnação da Imortalidade é inédito.

\- Então temos uma chance - disse Chronos. - Satã vai encontrar uma parada dura!

Hermione indagou:

\- Tem algum lugar onde possamos pesquisar a esse respeito? Para onde devo ir?

\- A Biblioteca do Purgatório, é claro.

A parafernália da Morte começou a brilhar e a apitar, e Severus anunciou:

\- Infelizmente, não poderei ir com você, minha eterna. Mas estarei de volta assim que for possível.

Hermione abraçou-o.

\- Obrigada, meu amor. Podemos combater tudo isso

\- E vamos fazer isso mesmo.

Severus a beijou e saiu para a floresta, onde Mort já o esperava.

Hermione seguiu-o com os olhos, tentando não chorar.

Mãe Natureza, por sua vez, não partilhava da atitude otimista.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

\- Com licença. Com _licença_.

Hermione teve que erguer a voz para chamar a atenção da senhora de óculos extremamente distraída na entrada do Purgatório. A mencionada senhora nem mesmo levantou a cabeça para dizer:

\- Em que posso ajudar?

O Purgatório era muito parecido com o Ministério da Magia, comparou Hermione. Havia escritórios e serviços públicos, e um monte de equipamentos ultrapassados lado a lado com máquinas parecidas com computadores modernos. Permeava no local uma aura de processos bem demorados e muita frustração de consumidores.

\- Eu gostaria de saber como posso protocolar um recurso num Tribunal de Almas.

A mulher recitou mecanicamente:

\- É necessário pelo menos uma década após o falecimento para ser candidato ao protocolo. Depois você deve acionar seu anjo da guarda para que ele preencha a solicitação.

\- Mas eu não morri.

Só aí a recepcionista ergueu a cabeça para dar uma boa olhada em Hermione.

\- Você está _viva?!_ Como isso é-

Ela interrompeu a si mesma, espremendo os olhos. Então ela se deu conta, parecendo totalmente surpresa:

\- Você é imortal.

\- Na verdade, eu sou uma Encarnação da Imortalidade.

\- Minha nossa - disse a senhora, intimidada. - É melhor eu chamar o gerente.

O gerente ficou tão perdido quanto a funcionária, e ele decidiu chamar um superior hierárquico. Atropos estava achando a situação muito interessante. Tudo ficaria tão interessante quanto possível, na verdade, pois chamaram a Encarnação menor em pessoa, Burocracia, para resolver a situação.

Contudo, Burocracia não era a única Encarnação envolvida no caso. Como era uma situação sem precedentes, foi chamada Justitia: a Encarnação da Justiça.

\- Não existe previsão legal para tal situação - explicou a jovem, de maneira muito profissional. - Você quer levar um demônio ao Tribunal de Almas? Qual deles?

\- Satã - ela respondeu. - Não é um demônio qualquer.

Justitia quase torceu sua toga grega de pura agonia.

\- Oh, mas isso só melhora! Não só é um litígio de uma Encarnação da Imortalidade, mas é contra ninguém menos do que a Encarnação do Mal! Todas as leis do Grande Além precisarão ser reescritas!

Hermione deu de ombros.

\- Satã vem burlando as regras e leis desde o início dos tempos. Um dia isso iria acontecer.

\- Mas você consegue ver o problema? O Purgatório é supostamente neutro. Não estamos acima do Bem e do Mal, mas não podemos torcer para nenhum dos dois lados. Como vou designar um juiz justo para esta causa? Existe um problema de hierarquia aqui. Nós somos todos Encarnações menores! Como podemos passar julgamento sobre uma Encarnação maior e uma entidade maior na mesma queixa?

Hermione respondeu:

\- Bem, eu fui ofendida e quero deixar tudo esclarecido. Você é a entidade da Justiça. Não pode julgar o caso você mesma?

Justitia franziu o cenho. Ela obviamente não tinha pensado naquilo.

\- Não é má ideia. Faz tempo que não me sento na corte. Talvez possamos resolver tudo em uma única bela audiência. Vou consultar o Céu e o Inferno, depois conversamos.

Mais tarde, Hermione pensou que a Senhora Justiça podia ter simplesmente avisado que ia pôr fogo no Inferno.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Lachesis abriu a porta e um rosto vermelho furioso a esperava.

\- O que, em nome de tudo que é mais profano, vocês estão pensando?

O aspecto de meia idade do Destino não se abalou.

\- Se você não se comportar, Satã, não vou deixá-lo entrar.

A Encarnação do Mal gritou:

\- Eu exijo a explicação!

Lachesis sequer piscou antes de bater ruidosamente a porta na cara dele. Praticamente no mesmo segundo, Satã bateu à porta novamente. Ela abriu, indagando de maneira tranquila:

\- Está mais calmo?

\- Por que você pediu um Tribunal de Almas? - ele indagou, numa voz muito mais comedida.

\- Eu não pedi - corrigiu ela. - Clotho pediu. Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com você personificar o namorado dela. Ou quem sabe ela se sentiu tão enganada que pensou não haver base para o exercício do livre-arbítrio.

\- Deixe-me entrar. Quero falar com ela.

Lachesis não lhe deu passagem para a Morada.

\- Você poderá falar com ela no Tribunal.

\- Isso é um absurdo! Vocês não se preocupam com o precedente? E se isso vira moda?

\- Você deveria ter pensado nas consequências de seus atos antes de apelar para seus truques sujos.

\- Mas-

Lachesis o interrompeu:

\- Deixe isso para o tribunal, Lúcifer. Se isso é tudo, podemos nos despedir agora. Adeus.

Ela fechou a porta e ele gritou:

\- Isso não fica assim! Vocês vão ver!

Uma nuvem pútrida de enxofre foi a confirmação de que Satã deixara o local. Lachesis suspirou.

Você poderia tê-lo deixado entrar, disse Hermione.

Ela fez bem, opinou Atropos. Teria sido uma gritaria só. Melhor gritar na frente de um juiz.

Chronos, que estava alheio à conversa interna, indagou:

\- O que ele queria?

Lachesis sentou-se ao lado dele, enroscando seus dedos nos dele, e deu de ombros.

\- Não faço ideia. Não estou disposta a ouvir seus ataques.

\- Isso quer dizer que a Senhora Justiça comunicou-lhe sobre a audiência - disse Chronos.

\- Isso também quer dizer que ele não esperava por nossa manobra - complementou Lachesis.

\- Acho que devíamos chamar Thanatos.

Foi o que fizeram. Outra batida se ouviu na porta. Lachesis abriu, esperando Thanatos. Mas não era ele, e sim uma entidade menor do Purgatório, entregando algum tipo de intimação judicial. Na verdade, era a citação da Senhora Justiça fixando a data da audiência. As partes envolvidas tinham permissão de convidar até três pessoas como testemunhas. Hermione apareceu para ler o documento. Nesse meio tempo, Severus chegou.

\- Isso significa que você terá que encará-lo, minha querida, cara a cara - confirmou Chronos para Hermione. - Você está pronta?

Ela inspirou longamente antes de responder:

\- Não. Mas estou chegando lá.

Severus lembrou:

\- Satã não tem a menor chance. Quando era mortal, esta jovem aqui tinha a reputação de ser a bruxa mais inteligente de seu tempo.

Chronos arregalou os olhos.

\- Ela era bruxa? Isso torna as coisas bem interessantes. Oh, aqui também diz que, além de testemunhas, também estarão presentes observadores tanto do Céu quanto do Inferno.

Hermione quis saber:

\- Quem seriam esses?

\- Anjos e demônios do alto escalão, provavelmente os príncipes - disse a Encarnação do Tempo. - Mas eu não ficaria surpreso se Satã trouxesse seus quatro amiguinhos.

Hermione repetiu:

\- Quatro amiguinhos?

\- Eles são mais conhecidos como os Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Você já conhece um, falando nisso. Ele é uma das Encarnações Maiores. Sabia disso?

O aspecto mais jovem do Destino empalideceu. Severus era a Morte, e é claro que haveria umas mortes no final dos tempos, como estava na Bíblia. Seria o homem de seus sonhos inconscientemente um servo do Mal? Seria Severus um capanga do Príncipe das Trevas?

A sala ficou em silêncio, mas antes que os demais aspectos pudessem reagir, Severus tratou de esclarecer:

\- Chronos está se referindo a Marte. A Guerra cavalga com eles, no cavalo vermelho. O Anticristo anda no cavalo branco, a Fome anda no cavalo baio, e a Peste usa o cavalo verde. Mas a despeito de ter o status de Cavaleiro, Guerra é uma Encarnação Maior. Ele tem independência e não é aliado de Satanás.

Hermione recordou-se:

\- Mãe Natureza uma vez disse que ela entendia por que Marte era amigo dele.

Severus continuou:

\- A Bíblia é clara em dizer que Morte não é um dos Quatro Cavaleiros. Mas as pessoas sempre pensam que é.

Ele sentiu a mão quente de Hermione na sua bochecha.

\- Você é tão incompreendido, meu amor...

Severus sorriu para ela com afeto. Eles se deram as mãos.

Chronos limpou a garganta, trazendo-os de volta à realidade.

\- Posso ver que a audiência será em breve. Que acham de fazermos uma reunião para discutirmos nossa estratégia?

\- Acho que seria prudente - disse Severus. - E podíamos chamar alguns convidados.

Ao final, todos concordaram que o convidado mais útil seria a Mãe Natureza. Embora Marte fosse teoricamente neutro, sua presença na reunião poderia dar uma vantagem a Satã. Não porque Marte fosse espioná-los para o seu satânico amigo, mas sim porque o Pai das Mentiras era um cara esperto, e Marte não era. Guerra podia se tornar um ponto fraco sem querer.

Severus estava um tanto irritado com tantas incertezas. Então ele decidiu tomar uma atitude sem contar aos outros.


	21. Capítulo 21 – Um dia no tribunal

**Capítulo** **21 –** **Um dia no tribunal**

Ir até seu destino não seria fácil, porque Severus/Morte não tinha permissão de ir até lá. Então ele foi ao Purgatório e, da forma mais discreta possível, ele procurou por um intermediário e pediu uma reunião. Ficou acertado.

\- Ora, ora, ora. - A voz soou tão convencida quanto o sorrisinho no rosto da entidade. - Vejam quem está aqui. Thanatos em pessoa. Eu me sinto honrado.

Severus rangeu os dentes.

\- Eu teria ido ao seu covil, mas isso não foi possível.

O sorriso de Satã só aumentou, revelando muitos dentes.

\- Que pena, não é mesmo? Você poderia ter visto seu lar para a eternidade. Mas não importa. Entendo o motivo pelo qual deseja segredo.

\- Você sabe o motivo de minha vinda.

\- Suponho que você vá _implorar_ \- disse ele, com desprezo.

\- Achei que você preferiria negociar.

\- Negociar? O que você poderia me oferecer que eu ainda não possuo?

\- Você sabe o que eu quero.

\- Sim, com certeza eu sei. Mas o que você tem a me oferecer que eu ainda não possuo?

\- Eu lhe darei minha alma - garantiu Severus se maneira tensa.

\- E qual é o negócio?

\- Você reconhece o seu truque e desiste da alma dela. Liberte-a por toda eternidade.

Satã riu-se da maneira mais abjeta.

\- Sabe, Severus, eu sempre o considerei um sujeito inteligente. Por isso é que não acredito que vou perguntar pela terceira vez: o que você tem a me oferecer que eu ainda _não_ possuo? Porque, até onde eu sei, eu já tenho a sua alma, bem como a dela.

Severus não se abalou.

\- Isso não é verdade, e você sabe. Não precisa fingir. Até onde eu sei, você só tem expectativas, e eu lhe ofereço certezas. E, numa demonstração de boa-fé, não vou mencionar suas inclinações para traição, trapaça, mentiras e perfídia. Confio que vá manter sua parte na barganha.

\- Agradeço muito - disse Satã, sem sinceridade. - Mas não vejo sentido em fazer este negócio. Ainda vejo duas almas amaldiçoadas em meus domínios. Talvez não hoje, nem amanhã, mas no futuro. Diferentemente de você, eu tenho uma visão mais ampla. - Satã abandonou a farsa de sujeito simpático e tornou-se agressivo e desafiador, quase colérico. - Você _vai_ ser meu no final, Morte. Mas a Deliciosa? Ela já _é_ minha.

Enraivecido, Severus cuspiu:

\- Ela jamais será sua!

A Encarnação do Mal voltou a sorrir, dizendo:

\- Ah, posso sentir: ódio. Eu adoro o cheiro de ódio de manhã cedo. Além do mais, você deveria repensar sua estratégia. Se ela for lá para cima por toda a eternidade, vocês ficarão separados, já que você certamente vai para baixo, meu amigo. Mas se eu tomar a alma dela, vocês dois estarão no mesmo lugar. Vocês podem ficar juntos. Sev, meu _bróder_ , eu estou lhe fazendo um _favor!_ Fala aí: eu sou ou não sou um cara legal?

Severus rosnou:

\- Você vai se arrepender. Eu prometo. Não vou esquecer isso.

A única reação de Satã foi uma gargalhada sonora e um aceno, antes de dizer:

\- Vejo você no tribunal, cara!

E então ele sumiu, deixando um cheiro pútrido atrás de si.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

\- Como vai ser essa audiência? - Severus viu a tensão de Hermione quando ela fez a pergunta.

\- Você precisa se acalmar - disse Mãe Natureza. - Uma audiência não é um julgamento. Observadores celestiais estarão presentes para assegurar que tudo seja justo.

Chronos lembrou:

\- A Senhora Justiça em pessoa estará presidindo os trabalhos, então não haverá necessidade de advogados de defesa ou acusação. Tudo está sendo programado para ser justo, simples e rápido.

Severus disse:

\- Tem uma coisa que me incomoda. Hermione é acusada de corromper a Fonte da Vida, mas ela não sabia nada a esse respeito. Ainda assim, ignorância da lei não serve como desculpa para desobediência da lei.

Mãe Natureza assentiu:

\- Isso é verdade. E não sei como ninguém nunca disse isso a ela.

Hermione explicou:

\- Como meus aspectos-irmãs não podem entrar no Vácuo, elas não saberiam a esse respeito para me falar.

Severus tentou aplacar sua ira ao dizer:

\- Bom, alguém deveria ter dito a ela.

Gaia virou-se para ele, observando:

\- Temo que isso agora seja imaterial. - Então ela se dirigiu para Hermione. - Podemos treinar você adiantando prováveis perguntas e ensaiando uma linha de defesa razoável. Por exemplo, você provavelmente vai alegar que Satã a atraiu para cometer o crime.

\- Isso é verdade - confirmou Hermione. - Eu estava cuidando da minha vida, na verdade, estava fazendo meus deveres, e ele apareceu, sugerindo fazermos sexo.

\- E você não achou estranho?

\- Sim, e falei para ele. Ele apenas disse que gostaria de tentar coisas novas. Eu perguntei se havia regras contra isso, e ele não me respondeu; só desconsiderou minhas preocupações. Ao ver a reação dele, pensei que não houvesse problemas, e concordei.

Chronos fechou a cara.

\- Espere aí. Você pensou que podia haver regras? Mas acabou de dizer que não conhecia as regras.

\- Eu estava mais preocupada com atentado ao pudor, ou outro delito menor. Certamente não em conspurcar a Fonte da Vida - ela respondeu. - Eu não fazia ideia de que isso fosse um pecado capital.

Severus disse:

\- Ela foi enganada para cometer um pecado. Isso não é o suficiente para anular as acusações?

Mãe Natureza repetiu:

\- A ignorância da lei não pode ser usada para desculpar a quebra da lei.

Chronos deu de ombros.

\- O velho demônio provavelmente vai alegar que ela não foi forçada a fazer nada que não quisesse. É assim que ele age: ele faz as pessoas implorarem a ele por coisas que vão amaldiçoá-las.

Gaia disse ao aspecto jovem do Destino.

\- Acho que podemos presumir que você continuaria a fazer o ato mesmo sabendo que era ilegal.

\- Mas ele não era Severus! - argumentou Hermione. - Eu jamais faria aquilo com outra pessoa. Nem lá, nem em qualquer lugar!

\- Então, você teria feito de qualquer jeito se _Severus_ lhe pedisse - mesmo que fosse ilegal, não é?

\- Severus jamais me pediria para fazer algo ilegal! Ele é um homem bom!

Gaia foi gentil, mas firme:

\- Mas se ele pedisse, você atenderia seu pedido?

Ela corou.

\- Sim. Se fosse Severus, eu não negaria a ele esse desejo.

Chronos franziu o cenho.

\- Aquele lugar é tão escondido. Como alguém poderia descobrir?

Severus respondeu:

\- Um pecado grave imediatamente mancha a alma. Ninguém pode esconder seus atos errados de si mesmo. Na contabilidade da alma, tudo isso é revelado.

Mãe Natureza acrescentou:

\- Também devo dizer que uma das habilidades do meu cargo é o alerta instantâneo de qualquer corrupção de recursos naturais e também sobrenaturais. Quando a Fonte de Vida se corrompeu, eu fui imediatamente atraída para o local.

Chronos ficou impressionado.

\- Você tem conhecimento de _todo_ ato de corrupção, mal uso e poluição dos recursos naturais?

\- Sei de tudo.

\- Isso é impressionante. Os mortais sabem disso?

Ela ponderou por dois segundos antes de responder:

\- Estou quase certa de que, embora alguns deles tenham uma forte intuição a esse respeito, apenas um punhado deles é capaz de sentir. Mas a vasta maioria prefere ignorar isso.

A Encarnação do Tempo ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, cada vez mais admirado. Exasperado, Severus pediu:

\- Podemos nos concentrar no assunto presente, por favor? O que podemos fazer para _ganhar_ o caso?

Com dureza, Gaia declarou:

\- Não há certeza de vitória. Um pecado foi cometido, não há como negar. A melhor opção Clotho é dizer a verdade e lidar com as consequências.

\- Eu tenho certeza, Mãe - disse Chronos - que ela não terá a opção de mentir na audiência.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Justitia é a incorporação da justiça na sua forma mais pura - lembrou ele. - Ela com certeza recrutou ajuda da Encarnação da Verdade. Esta é uma das razões pelas quais Satã está tão irritado com a audiência. Ele não será capaz de contar mentiras deslavadas. Mas a verdade pode ser distorcida. E ele é mestre nisso.

Hermione empalideceu ao ouvir estas palavras. Severus viu sua angústia e garantiu:

\- Farei de tudo para resolver isso, ouviu? Tudo, meu amor.

Ela sorriu.

\- Obrigada, Severus.

Severus sorriu de volta, imaginando se e como ele poderia cumprir o que acabara de prometer.

o0o 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Finalmente o grande dia chegou. Grande era uma palavra muito apta, porque as preparações foram extensas. Chronos foi chamado para suspender o tempo e permitir que todas as encarnações pudesse comparecer aos trabalhos. A Encarnação da Verdade, chamada Veritas, colocou um laço sobrenatural ao redor do Salão para que ninguém pudesse mentir na tribuna.

A bem da verdade, não havia tribuna. O salão redondo preparado para a audiência tinha uma mesa mais alta com três assentos (dois observadores e a juíza), no centro. Formando um T perfeito com a mesa do juiz, havia uma longa mesa retangular com quatorze lugares divididos em duas fileiras de sete assentos cada uma, e uma fileira de frente para a outra. Ao redor dessas mesas, um anfiteatro circular foi arranjado para acomodar a plateia.

Era uma aglomeração e tanto nas galerias. Espíritos errantes, encarnações menores, estafetas e burocratas de vários níveis no Purgatório, todos correram para assistir ao momentoso evento. Nunca antes houvera uma contenda judicial entre uma das duas entidades maiores e uma das maiores Encarnações da Imortalidade. Aquele era considerado provavelmente o fato do milênio, perdendo apenas para o Fim dos Tempos, é claro. Mas todo mundo pensava que o Armageddon seria muito chato em comparação a isso.

Severus estava desolado pelo modo como ambos os lados estavam dispostos. Eles iriam se encarar um ao outro, num confronto contínuo. Ele se sentou ao lado de Hermione, que tentava aparentar calma, embora Severus soubesse que ela estava frágil e vulnerável. Gaia se juntou a eles na mesa, e Chronos também.

E aí entraram Satanás e seu grupo.

Eles eram sete demônios no total. Todos príncipes, como Lúcifer e Belzebu. Severus reconheceu-os como os demônios presidentes dos Sete Pecados Capitais: Lúcifer (orgulho), Leviatã (inveja), Belzebu (gula), Asmodeus (luxúria), Belfegor (preguiça) e Satanás em pessoa, que preside a ira. Eles entraram fazendo um genuíno escarcéu, com gritos e piadinhas em voz alta.

Hermione cochichou:

\- Eu pensei que Lúcifer e Satanás fossem a mesma pessoa.

Gaia observou:

\- É um erro muito comum. O Diabo se apossa de seus demônios tantas vezes que a humanidade os confunde. Satanás é também um demônio, aliás. O Diabo jamais se mostra realmente. Como Deus, sua forma verdadeira não pode ser compreendida pela humanidade - por razões diferentes, é claro.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele também não sabia daquelas informações. É só que ele jamais tinha dado muita atenção à Encarnação do Mal antes disso tudo acontecer.

Uma espécie de gongo sobrenatural soou, e em seguida um aviso:

\- Por favor, todos de pé para a entrada da Senhora Justiça, hoje presidindo esta sessão especial _in lieu_ de um Tribunal de Almas. A Meritíssima será assistida por dois observadores, ambos representantes das entidades maiores do Bem e do Mal: Sua Alteza, Príncipe Demônio Belial, o Sem-Valor; e Sua Alteza, Arcanjo Metatron, Chanceler do Paraíso, Príncipe da Presença Divina e Sustentáculo da Humanidade!

O trio adentrou o salão de forma positivamente régia. A Senhora Justiça estava em traje de gala completo, incluindo uma vestimenta grega e uma peruca parecida às usadas pelas cortes britânicas. Metatron estava de camisolão branco, asas e auréola, enquanto Belial usava um estiloso terno preto que contrastava com sua pele vermelha escura e seus chifres retorcidos.

Todos os três se sentaram solenemente na mesa principal. Houve um movimento nervoso nas galerias, agora que a esperada sessão iria começar. A voz sobrenatural anunciou:

\- Todos podem se sentar, enquanto Madame Justiça declara a sessão aberta.

As galerias abarrotadas obedeceram à ordem e a Senhora Justiça proclamou:

\- Bom dia a todos. Esta sessão está agora aberta para julgar a queixa envolvendo o destino de uma alma. Como envolve uma das Encarnações Maiores da Imortalidade, a justiça será feita mais apropriadamente com uma audiência, ao invés de um Tribunal de Almas. A alma em questão é a parte mortal de Clotho, um dos três aspectos do Destino. O pecado mortal a ser examinado aqui será a conspurcarão da Fonte da Vida.

Houve um burburinho que atravessou as galerias quando ela pronunciou essas palavras. Justiça ergueu a cabeça para calar o barulho e em seguida pegou uma série de pergaminhos. Na cabeceira mais longínqua da mesa alta, Severus notou uma figurinha pequena e frágil digitando tudo: certamente era a estenógrafa da corte, registrando todos os acontecimentos.

A Senhora Justiça continuou:

\- Este procedimento vai determinar se esta alma pertence ao Céu ou ao Inferno- Uma gritaria irrompeu dos sete demônios, interrompendo a juíza, que gritou: - Silêncio! - A sala imediatamente se aquietou. - Se a plateia ou as partes forem incapazes de manterem o controle, serei forçada a esvaziar o recinto. Ficou claro?

Os demônios deram de ombros e balbuciaram desculpas insinceras, embora Severus ouvisse nitidamente um deles dizer, "Ah, tá", ou coisa parecida. Ele reparou na juíza: ela parecia bem irritada com eles. Então Severus pegou a mão de Hermione por baixo da mesa, para dar apoio emocional. Ela apertou a mão dele afetuosamente.

Justiça abriu os pergaminhos e dirigiu-se às partes:

\- Esta sala de audiências foi selada pelo Tempo, para prevenir a passagem do tempo. Também foi selada pela Verdade, então nenhuma mentira poderá ser pronunciada. - Ruídos debochados vieram dos demônios. - Cabe a mim exarar a sentença. Ela será final e não haverá espaço para apelos ou recursos. Se vocês estão aqui, estão comprometidos a aceitar e a honrar estes termos. Isto está claro, Sr. Réu? - Ela recebeu um "sim" relutante de Satã e virou-se. - Está claro, Srta. Querelante? - Hermione assentiu.

A juíza continuou, dirigindo-se a ambos:

\- E é assim que ambos serão chamados daqui por diante. Embora este caso tradicionalmente configure uma queixa criminal, devido à natureza do crime, serão utilizados os processos de uma simples queixa legal, apenas para determinar se esta alma deve ou não ser condenada ao Inferno. Por ser um litígio sem precedentes e sem paralelo, vou permitir uma margem de liberdade, portanto vocês podem pedir leniências durante o processo. Mas não haverá, porém, qualquer margem para a sentença, pois meu veredicto será simplesmente sim ou não. Isso também ficou claro? - Ambas as partes assentiram. - Estas condições já haviam sido discutidas com as partes bem como as autoridades que aqui estão acompanhando os procedimentos. Portanto, se estão todos de acordo, prosseguiremos para a disputa em questão imediatamente.

Uma onda de expectativa varreu a sala, especialmente na plateia. Severus podia ver que eles mal podiam esperar para ver o show começar.

\- Chamarei a primeira testemunhas. A tradição manda que a vítima abra os procedimentos. Srta. Querelante, comecemos, pois?

Hermione até se mexeu na cadeira, mas foi interrompida por um grito indignado:

\- Objeção, Madame Justiça! Eu sou a _vítima_ aqui!

A audiência ficou boquiaberta diante da alegação de Satã. Madame Justiça o encarou e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Verdade, Sr. Réu? O senhor se incomodaria em explicar melhor?

Satã ergueu-se e respondeu, acaloradamente:

\- Eu fiz meu trabalho de maneira correta e como tal espero ser recompensado! Ela cometeu um pecado mortal e merece ir para o Inferno! Esta audiência é uma farsa e um desrespeito à justiça sobrenatural! Essa mulher quer se safar de um crime sem ser punida!

Os demônios não gritaram, mas murmuraram alto, apoiando Satã. As galerias também pareciam nervosas. A Senhora Justiça nem sequer piscou.

\- Como apontei antes, Sr. Réu, embora este local seja parecido com uma corte criminal, os procedimentos são de um processo civil. Não estamos julgando um assassinato. A Srta. Querelante se queixa de uma trapaça e acha que foi vítima de uma farsa. Esta queixa foi registrada contra _você_. Portanto, ela é legalmente a vítima. Objeção negada. E, aproveitando o ensejo, eu determino que você deva permanecer sentado o tempo todo. Ficou entendido?

Da maneira mais colérica, Satã voltou ao seu assento, como ordenado, fazendo muito barulho e bufando ruidosamente, mal contendo sua raiva.

Sem se abalar, a juíza virou-se para Hermione e indagou:

\- Agora, Srta. Querelante, podemos começar, enfim?


	22. Capítulo 22 - Justiça seja feita

**Capítulo** **22 –** **Justiça seja** **feita**

Como não havia púlpito, Hermione ficou em seu assento enquanto a Senhora Justiça esperava o início de seu testemunho, como pedido.

Severus viu o rosto de Hermione corado e percebeu que ela estava mesmo muito nervosa. Ele também notou como ela evitava olhar para o outro lado da mesa, uma façanha e tanto, considerando como estava perto.

Apesar de tudo isso, Severus viu Hermione inspirar fundo e começar:

\- Eu estava no Vácuo, cumprindo os deveres específicos do meu cargo, quando eu vi aproximar-se o homem que acreditei ser meu namorado. Fiquei surpresa.

\- E por quê? - indagou a juíza.

\- Não é comum - respondeu ela. - Nós respeitamos os cargos de cada um e não nos visitamos quando no cumprimento de nossos deveres.

\- Então você o questionou?

\- Ele disse que queria tentar coisas novas. Sugeriu que fizéssemos amor ali mesmo.

\- Vocês tinham por hábito fazer amor em lugares variados? Ou públicos?

\- Claro que não. Na verdade, nós éramos um casal clandestino, devido ao assédio de Satã sobre mim.

\- Isso é verdade? O acusado a assediava?

\- Há rumores de que ele tenha assassinado meu marido só para me pegar.

Satã pôs-se de pé num pulo, gritando:

\- Protesto, Senhora Juíza! É um rumor, denigre meu caráter e é irrelevante para o caso!

A juíza admitiu:

\- Concordo que seja um rumor, mas a relevância ainda será determinada. Srta. Querelante, retire a acusação de assassinato. Dê-me apenas os fatos de seu assédio. Quanto ao senhor, Réu, fique sentado!

Satan bufou, mas obedeceu.

\- Sim, senhora - disse Hermione. - Posso garantir que o acusado tem me assediado desde que assumi o cargo. Ele veio até mim, anteriormente, também no Vácuo, para me aterrorizar a respeito do meu trabalho, dizendo que ele incluía favores sexuais para todas as Encarnações masculinas, incluindo ele mesmo. Ele tentou me colocar contra minhas irmãs-aspecto e ofereceu refúgio seguro nos seus domínios.

\- Presumo que tenha rejeitado a oferta. A situação continuou?

\- Exatamente, senhora. A única Encarnação que o acusado parecia respeitar era Chronos. Portanto, bolamos uma estratégia para mantê-lo afastado de mim, e foi dizendo que meu namorado era Chronos, quando na verdade ele era namorado de Lachesis. Aquilo o manteve longe um tempo, mas ele logo ficou desconfiado de alguma mentira.

\- Ainda não entendo a situação. Onde é que Thanatos entra nisso tudo?

Hermione enrubesceu um pouco e respondeu:

\- Chronos percebeu que na verdade ele amava Lachesis, mas se o relacionamento deles fosse tornado público, eu estaria vulnerável para as investidas do acusado. Ele sentia como se tivesse direitos sobre mim, e ignorava todos os meus protestos.

\- Entendido - disse Justitia. - E Thanatos?

\- Ele estava interessado em mim - disse ela -, mas nunca dissera nada pois era muito amigo de Chronos. Felizmente, nós terminamos resolvendo tudo.

\- Mas o relacionamento entre vocês precisava ser segredo, não?

\- Isso é correto.

\- E mesmo assim, apesar de todo este segredo, você achou que Thanatos estava se comportando de maneira esquisita?

\- A princípio não, porque ele disse que queria tentar coisas novas. Mas logo eu notei que ele se portava de maneira estranha demais.

\- E aí, o que você fez? Confrontou-o?

Severus viu Hermione ficar cada vez mais tensa.

\- Não houve tempo. Ele saiu na primeira oportunidade e eu entrei em choque quando percebi o que tinha acontecido.

\- E o que aconteceu em seguida?

\- Não me lembro muito bem. Eu me recordo de me sentir totalmente sozinha, porque minhas irmãs-aspectos estavam adormecidas. Então a Mãe Natureza apareceu e disse que eu estava condenada.

\- Você sabia por que sua alma estava condenada?

\- Na verdade, não sabia. Eu só senti uma grande sensação de angústia.

\- Então você não sabia sobre as restrições em relação à Fonte da Vida?

\- Não sabia. Tudo que me disseram foi que nem todas as Encarnações podiam entrar no Vácuo.

\- Você não suspeitou de nada?

\- Achei que nós poderíamos incorrer em algum delito menor, como atentado ao pudor ou algo do tipo, mas jamais um pecado mortal.

\- Essa é sua defesa? - indagou a magistrada. - Você não sabia?

\- Não. Minha defesa é que eu fui atraída e enganada para cometer um pecado sobre o qual eu não tinha qualquer conhecimento. É diferente de alegar que eu não sabia.

O público estava claramente dividido sobre o assunto e formou-se ruído nas galerias. A Senhora Justiça bateu o martelo, ordenando:

\- Silêncio!

O ruído cessou, e a juíza voltou-se novamente para Hermione:

\- Você alega ter sido atraída. Isso significa que você não considera ter sido coagida a fazer algo que não queria?

\- Não, senhora.

Outra comoção percorreu as galerias, desta vez acompanhada pelos sorrisos e deboches dos sete demônios do lado oposto da mesa. Justitia bateu o martelo ainda mais forte, e o barulho encerrou imediatamente.

Em seguida ela se voltou para Hermione de novo e franziu o cenho:

\- Você é bem nova nisso, não é? Ser uma Encarnação?

\- Isso é verdade, Meritíssima.

\- E você não sabia que conspurcar a Fonte da Vida é um pecado mortal?

\- Não.

\- Como ninguém falou para você?

\- Não sei responder a isso, senhora. Minhas irmãs-aspecto não sabiam disso, pois não podem entrar no Vácuo. Elas não tinham como me avisar.

\- Você sabe quem deveria lhe dar esta informação?

\- Não, Meritíssima.

\- Então irei contra meus instintos e farei uma pergunta hipotética. Se você soubesse que era um pecado, teria recusado ceder aos desejos de seu namorado?

Severus pôde sentir a tensão no ar. Hermione tremia ao mexer a cabeça e responder enfaticamente:

\- Ele nunca, _jamais_ teria sequer-

Gentilmente mas firme, a juíza a interrompeu:

\- Só responda, por favor. Simplesmente sim ou não será o bastante.

Severus ouviu a voz de Hermione falhar quando ela respondeu:

\- Acredito que eu teria feito o que ele me pediu.

Neste momento, um grito irrompeu do demônio da luxúria, Asmodeus:

\- Issaê, galere! Eu sou bom demais em ser do mal, é ou _naum_ é?

Os demônios soltaram gargalhadas e apupos, enquanto davam tapas nas costas do colega e gritavam como se estivessem torcendo.

\- Eô, eô, Asmodeus é o terror!

\- Ele é o cara, _mermão!_

\- A princesinha perdeu!

\- Ela vai para a galera, moçada!

\- Vai ficar como o capeta gosta!

\- E os capetinhas também!

Severus se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, porque os habitantes do Inferno gostavam tanto de falar em gírias. Mas a Senhora Justiça não estava de brincadeira. Ela bateu o martelo com força e berrou:

\- Este é meu último aviso! Se o acusado e seu grupo não conseguirem se manter calados, eles serão retirados do recinto! Vocês foram avisados!

A balbúrdia diminuiu rapidamente e a juíza continuou os trabalhos, inquirindo:

\- Srta. Querelante, se não estou enganada, parte de suas obrigações consiste em coletar o material bruto da própria vida e fiar o fio que se torna a linha da vida da alma dos mortais. Diga-me, os fios obtidos após seu interlúdio sexual resultaram defeituosos de alguma maneira?

O aspecto mais jovem do Destino assumiu um expressão confusa em seu rosto e repetiu:

\- Defeituoso? Em que sentido?

\- Em qualquer sentido: crianças deficientes, inabilidades físicas ou moralidade defeituosas, talvez?

\- Nada além do comum, senhora.

\- E onde ficou a roca com o material em questão?

\- Eu a coloquei em um local seguro.

\- Então não ficou corrompido?

\- Não, Meritíssima.

\- Agora, se não se importar, eu gostaria de falar com Gaia. - A Encarnação da Natureza se inclinou para frente para ter contato visual com a juíza. - Você foi imediatamente ao local, se me lembro corretamente. - Ela assentiu e a juíza prosseguiu. - Por que fez isso?

\- É parte de meu trabalho - explicou Gaia. - Sempre que existe uma ameaça aos recursos naturais, sou levada até o local.

\- Por favor, descreva o que você encontrou no local.

Os lindos olhos de Gaia estavam tristes.

\- Quando lá cheguei, Clotho estava confusa e desorientada. Pude sentir a corrupção no ar. Mas Clotho não conseguia formular uma frase coerente, então eu a levei para minha casa.

\- E o que aconteceu?

\- Ela conversou com as irmãs e então, quando ela percebeu a extensão de tudo que se passara e as consequências, ficou desesperada. Ela não sabia que era um pecado mortal.

\- Por que você acha que ela não sabia?

\- Eu tenho minhas teorias. Mas eu tenho quase certeza de que a informação foi propositalmente escondida dela, com a intenção de fazê-la cair na armadilha.

\- E quem fez isso?

\- Não sei quem. E eu não desejo falar sem provas.

\- Diga-me suas suspeitas.

\- Se insiste, Meritíssima, eu só posso dizer isso: não tenho ideia de quem fez isso, mas eu tenho fortes suspeitas que tenha sido para beneficiar o Cramunhão.

\- Protesto! - espumou Satã. - É especulação! E calúnia!

Justitia voltou-se para ele e disse calmamente:

\- A testemunha só respondeu por insistência da minha parte, Sr. Réu, portanto, vou ignorar seu protesto.

Desta vez Satã bufou e resmungou, mas não reclamou em voz alta. A juíza voltou-se novamente para a Encarnação da Natureza e prosseguiu:

\- Depois que a Querelante percebeu o que se passara, o que aconteceu?

\- Nós fizemos uma pequena reunião para discutir a situação.

\- Nós? A quem, exatamente, está se referindo quando menciona "nós"?

\- Nesse caso específico, refiro-me a mim mesma, bem como Clotho, Thanatos e Chronos. Marte também estava presente.

\- Entendo. - Justitia pareceu ponderar sobre isso por um segundo. - Quais foram as suas conclusões?

\- Embora estivéssemos divididos a respeito dos próximos passos, concordamos que isso era obra de Satã.

\- E quais foram as suas conclusões pessoais?

Gaia pressionou os lábios fortemente antes de responder:

\- Mais uma vez, Meritíssima, prefiro não responder a esta pergunta.

\- Poderia me dizer o motivo?

\- Primeiro, considero Clotho uma filha querida e uma criança adorável. Mas principalmente porque não acredito que minha opinião seja relevante para o caso.

\- Devidamente registrado - assentiu a Senhora Justiça. - Agora eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com o acusado. Incomoda-se se eu o chamar por senhor?

Satã armou seu melhor sorriso e respondeu:

\- De maneira alguma, minha senhora.

\- Neste caso, _senhor_ \- disse a Senhora Justiça determinadamente -, admite ter enganado a querelante para cometer um pecado mortal?

\- Mas é claro que sim - disse ele, orgulhoso. - Foi um trabalho soberbo.

\- Então por que diz ser a vítima neste caso?

\- Senhora, eu estava apenas cumprindo o meu dever. É obrigação do meu cargo obter almas, por todos os meios necessários. Trapaça e logro são minhas especialidades e as ferramentas do meu ofício. Eu as usei, como a senhora usa a toga e o martelo. Como falei, apenas o meu dever.

\- Poderia falar mais sobre essa parte do "por todos os meios necessários"?

O rosto simpático foi substituído por uma expressão irada.

\- O que está insinuando? Não forcei ninguém a fazer coisa nenhuma! Ganhei a alma dela de maneira justa e limpa!

Severus sentiu uma onda de raiva emergir dentro dele. Hermione percebeu na hora e, embora abalada pelas palavras do demônio, ela pôs a mão no braço do namorado para acalmá-lo. A Encarnação da Morte imediatamente sentiu suas emoções borbulhantes se acalmando. Ele suspirou, aliviado.

Alheia à troca, a juíza perguntou a Satã:

\- O senhor premeditou as ações que culminaram com a conspurcação da Fonte da Vida?

O sorriso voltou.

\- Pode acreditar que sim.

\- Esperava este resultado?

O sorriso tornou-se predatório. - A princípio, não. Ela é uma garota esperta, e eu esperava que ela me descobrisse logo de cara. Mas ela também mostrou ser bem safadinha. - Ele lançou um olhar libidinoso para Hermione. - Aposto como no fundo ela adorou.

Diante da insinuações, Severus ergueu-se, disposto a avançar contra o demônio, mãos fechadas para socá-lo no meio da cara nojenta, literalmente rosnando para o ser abjeto. Assustado (ou fingindo-se assim) Satã encolheu-se, gritando:

\- Agressão! Agressão!

Os demais demônios lançaram apupos para a Encarnação da Morte. A confusão parecia completa, um autêntico furdunço.

A Senhora Justiça bateu o martelo.

\- Ordem!

Hermione puxou Severus de volta para sua cadeira, enquanto Satanás continuava a gritar impropérios para a outra Encarnação. A juíza estava mais do que furiosa.

\- Se os membros da plateia não puderem se controlar, eu esvaziarei o recinto! Falo sério! Já fui mais do que tolerante!

O silêncio era tamanho que a voz dela ecoou pelo salão. A Senhora Justiça avisou Satã:

\- O acusado deverá evitar especulações a respeito da querelante. Ficou claro?

Sem nem ficar envergonhado, Satã respondeu:

\- Sim, senhora. Feito cristal.

\- Então vamos fazer o que viemos fazer - disse ela. - Você forçou a querelante numa relação não consentida?

\- De maneira alguma! - Satã parecia insultado. - Eu não opero deste jeito!

\- Como pode provar?

\- Eu perguntei a ela se ela queria que eu parasse. E eu estava disposto a obedecer se ela não quisesse fazer. Pode perguntar a ela.

A juíza franziu o rosto e virou-se para Hermione:

\- Isso é verdade? Ele perguntou a você?

\- Não, não é verdade - respondeu Hermione. - Ele nunca me fez esta pergunta.

Severus estava surpreso, mas escondeu a reação com cuidado. Estava claro que Hermione deveria ter algum plano. Qualquer que fosse, Severus esperava que ele incluísse tirar vantagem da ira de Satã.

A Encarnação do Mal virou uma fera.

\- MENTIROSA! Jezebel! Sua cobra traiçoeira! Isso é uma mentira cabeluda! Ela está tentando enganá-la, Meritíssima!

Hermione manteve a calma - e sua afirmação:

\- Não é mentira.

\- Concordo - disse a juíza. - Temos salvaguardas contra mentiras nesta sala. É impossível mentir. Ainda assim, você insiste que Satanás está mentindo.

\- Ele não está dizendo a verdade - Hermione deu de ombros. - É o que ele faz no seu ofício, não é? É por isso que estamos todos aqui. Ele mente e engana para amaldiçoar almas para o Inferno.

Satã estava literalmente soltando fumaça, e o odor fétido se espalhava mais ainda à medida que ele se enfurecia:

\- Eu não estou mentindo, sua vadia imortal!

Embora Hermione continuasse impassível, Severus gritou:

\- Cale a boca! Cale essa sua boca imunda!

Satã deu um risinho:

\- Oh, o namoradinho ainda defende a garota que o chifrou! Você gosta mesmo de ficar entalado em portas, né?

Os demônios ao redor de Satã provocaram uma desordem pela segunda vez, e a plateia se agitou mais do que na primeira vez. Foi o suficiente para esgotar o pouco da paciência que ainda restava na juíza. Ela gritou:

\- Agora **chega**! Vocês todos foram avisados! Oficial, esvazie as galerias!

A balbúrdia foi ensurdecedora, mas a sala da audiência judicial foi preservada dos sons durante o esvaziamento. De repente, não havia ruídos à volta deles, e as galerias desapareceram da visão. Tão ensurdecedor quanto a desordem também era o silêncio.

\- Bem - disse a juíza, suspirando -, talvez agora possamos ouvir a resposta da querelante. Diga-nos como o acusado foi capaz de mentir para esta corte.

Severus viu Hermione mal conter um sorriso de satisfação ao responder:

\- Ele disse que me pediu consentimento e isso não é exatamente verdade. Eis o que aconteceu: eu perguntei se fazer sexo tão perto da Fonte da Vida era errado. Ele me disse que a Encarnação da Morte não saberia a resposta. Eu hesitei. Então ele disse que podíamos cancelar tudo se eu tivesse ficado ofendida pela sugestão. Foi então que eu aceitei fazer o que ele me pediu.

A Encarnação da Justiça ergueu uma sobrancelha e observou:

\- As palavras foram usadas de maneira muito inteligente.

Satã sorriu:

\- Poxa, obrigado, Meritíssima.

O rosto dela imediatamente se fechou.

\- Eu não estava falando com você. Mas agora que estou falando com você, diga-me por que você acredita que esta alma foi conseguida, como disse, de forma justa e limpa.

Satã explicou:

\- A condenação de uma alma é definida pelo cometimento de um pecado pelo livre arbítrio, sem coerção ou intimidação de qualquer tipo. Esta piranha sabia que era pervertido e escolheu fazer mesmo assim. É por isso que este tribunal é um desperdício de tempo. A alma dela é minha!

 _Só por cima do meu_ _cadáver_ , rosnou Severus para si mesmo, mas ficou quieto. Para sua surpresa, porém, Justitia voltou-se para ele e afirmou:

\- Thanatos, seu nome e sua imagem foram usados durante este incidente. Você tem alguma coisa a dizer sobre tudo isso?

\- Muito, Senhora Meritíssima.

Agora, pensou ele, está mais do que na hora de virar este jogo.


	23. Cap 23 – Um tom mais pálido de vermelho

**Capítulo** **23 –** **Um tom mais pálido** **de** **vermelho**

Severus ficou quase surpreso quando a Dama da Justiça solicitou que ele desse sua opinião em juízo. Era sua chance de falar no tribunal! Ele lançou um olhar para Satã. O Senhor de todo o Mal deixou escapar um som de tédio, mas a juíza ignorou.

\- Pode prosseguir - ela instruiu Severus.

A Encarnação da Morte inspirou profundamente. Ele tinha pensado a esse respeito tantas vezes. Então ele começou:

\- A princípio, Senhora Juíza, devo confessar que fiquei confuso. E ainda me pergunto se um pecado realmente foi cometido. Veja, a autora foi enganada e não tinha ideia de que estava incorrendo em um pecado mortal. Satã admitiu que foi um engodo. Onde está o livre arbítrio se ela não sabia que era um pecado?

\- Mas ela sabia que alguma coisa podia estar errada - lembrou a juíza. - Ela admitiu ter perguntado a ele se aquilo era errado.

Ele contrapôs:

\- E a resposta que ela obteve foi uma mentira. Como ela podia tomar uma decisão fundamentada? Em que isto caracteriza liberdade de escolha?

A juíza respondeu:

\- É opinião desta corte que a querelante tinha informações suficientes. O senhor tem alguma outra questão?

Severus percebeu naquele momento que a Encarnação da Justiça provavelmente já tinha tomado sua decisão, e não era favorável à causa de Hermione. Por isso ele rapidamente reformulou o plano, pedindo.

\- Acompanhe meu raciocínio só um pouco, por favor, Madame, pois vou argumentar que este suposto pecado é completamente imaterial.

Uma onda silenciosa de choque espalhou-se pela mesa principal, embora ninguém tenha dito uma única palavra. Justitia pediu, simplesmente:

\- Explique.

Severus tentou manter sua animação enquanto ia explicando:

\- Chamo este pecado de imaterial porque ele jamais teria acontecido fora deste preciso conjunto de circunstâncias. E aquelas circunstâncias eram totalmente falsas.

\- Continue - pediu a juíza.

\- Por exemplo, acredito que todos aqui concordam que Satã jamais cometeria, por decisão própria, um ato de natureza altruística. Não é de sua natureza. Ele não tem uma célula de bondade em seu corpo! - Severus virou-se para ele e acrescentou, quase ironicamente: - Sem querer ofender.

A entidade do mal deu de ombros, igualmente impenitente.

\- Sem problemas.

\- E ainda - prosseguiu Severus - é preciso considerar também que Clotho igualmente jamais teria cometido tal pecado fora daquelas precisas circunstâncias criadas pelo acusado.

A entidade da Justiça torceu o nariz.

\- Como pode proclamar isso? A própria querelante admitiu violar as regras se seu namorado pedisse, e ele é você.

Severus assentiu e lembrou:

\- E ela também afirmou que ela não faria tal coisa para ninguém mais. Não foi isso?

A juíza concordou, dizendo:

\- Sim, isso é correto, mas devo dizer que não vejo aonde pretende chegar.

Severus disse:

\- Não se esqueça, Madame, que eu jamais seria capaz de pedir a ela que quebrasse a lei sagrada da vida ou que conspurcasse a Fonte de Toda a Vida.

\- Por que insiste em dizer que jamais poderia fazer isso? - indagou Justitia. - Começo a imaginar que você se acha tão puro e santo que jamais seria capaz de cometer tal pecado!

Modestamente, Severus confessou:

\- Nem de longe, Madame. Para falar a verdade, eu suspeito que é precisamente por eu não ser nem puro nem santo que não tenho permissão de adentrar o Vácuo.

A juíza começava a se impacientar.

\- Sim, posso ver que você não é puro nem santo, mas aonde pretende chegar, Thanatos? Você não está fazendo nenhum sentido.

Satã estava se tornando um tom mais pálido, percebendo o que Severus tinha dito. Ele pressionou os lábios juntos.

Severus viu Metatron, o representante do Paraíso, inclinar-se suavemente na direção da juíza e cochichar uma palavra breve. A Encarnação da Justiça ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse, ao perceber:

\- Oh. OH. Entendo agora. Obrigada, Alteza.

Severus indagou:

\- Consegue perceber, Madame, que, se ela só fosse capaz de cometer este pecado por minha insistência, e já que não posso entrar no Vácuo porque é impossível para mim fazê-lo, então como este pecado poderia ser cometido em primeiro lugar? Seria impossível – a menos que tais circunstâncias artificiais fossem criadas. Mas, uma vez que tais circunstâncias não são nem naturais nem espontâneas, tal pecado jamais teria sido cometido num ambiente natural. Por isso, portanto, ele é imaterial.

Ela assentiu vagarosamente, em silêncio, pensando intensamente. Havia uma certa expectativa no salão. Os demônios que acompanhavam Satã prendiam a respiração. O próprio capiroto em pessoa ainda apresentava um tom vermelho mais pálido, que se tornava rosáceo a cada segundo.

\- Seu argumento foi defendido de forma brilhante, Thanatos - admitiu a Encarnação da Justiça. - Muito bem articulado e impecavelmente lógico. Eu o felicito.

Severus fez uma pequena mesura de agradecimento com um esboço de sorriso, seu coração esforçando-se para não ter tantas esperanças. Poderia ele ter feito a juíza mudar sua decisão?

A Senhora Justiça sorria ao dizer:

\- Isso me fez sentir falta do meu tempo na corte. E digo isso de maneira positiva. Mas mesmo um argumento brilhante como esse não apaga o fato que um pecado foi cometido, um pecado real - e material, sim, para usar a sua palavra. Uma alma foi corrompida. Então eu já tenho a minha decisão. A petição da querelante está negada, e sua alma está condenada ao Inferno.

Se algum dia Severus sentiu um banho de água gelada em sua alma, ele sentiu que este foi o mais congelante de suas duas existências. Hermione soltou um som quieto de desespero, e Severus a abraçou. Do lado oposto da mesa, Satã recebia sonoras congratulações de seus amigos demoníacos, acrescidas de insinuações sexuais.

Severus sentiu um arrepio macabro. Ele sentia Hermione tremendo em seus braços. Em sua imaginação, ele podia ver nitidamente o sofrimento e angústia que Satã criaria para ela. Por toda a eternidade.

E isso ele não conseguia suportar.

Antes que a juíza pudesse bater o martelo e passar a sentença, Severus se ergueu e pediu:

\- Por favor, Madame, posso encaminhar uma solicitação?

Ela o encarou severamente.

\- Thanatos, antes do começo desta audiência, todos os envolvidos concordaram em não apelar contra minha sentença. Se sua solicitação for neste sentido...

Severus garantiu:

\- Isso não é um apelo, Madame. Sua sentença está tomada e não quero questioná-la. Mas eu respeitosamente solicito uma transferência de sua sentença, se possível.

\- Transferência?

\- Eu me ofereço voluntariamente para servir a sentença de Clotho no lugar dela.

Severus pôde perceber que o gesto foi inesperado. A Senhora Justiça ergueu uma sobrancelha, admirada. Os enviados do Céu e do Inferno, que tinham estado praticamente imóveis durante toda a audiência, mexeram-se nos assentos. Hermione gritou:

\- Não!

\- Isso é sério? - A juíza perguntou a Severus. - Quer servir a sentença dela?

Ele assentiu:

\- Isso é muito sério, Madame.

Gravemente, ela lembrou:

\- Se você aceitar, sua alma estará irrevogavelmente condenada. Neste momento, você ainda tem uma chance de redenção eterna. Se fizer isto, esta chance não existirá mais. E eu devo lembrá-lo de que não há recurso para esta sentença.

\- Estou bem ciente dessas condições - ele afirmou calmamente.

\- Severus, por favor! - Hermione estava exasperada.

Severus percebeu que Satã estava estranhamente calado, desta vez. Da última vez que Severus sugeriu tal arranjo, o Senhor de Todo o Mal recusou seu pedido. Hermione chamou sua atenção mais uma vez.

\- Por favor, Severus - ela pediu, com os olhos marejados. - Não faça isso. Você se perderia para sempre! Não posso permitir que faça isso!

Ele tomou as delicadas mãos entre as suas e disse, amoroso:

\- E eu não posso deixar você ser condenada pela eternidade. Por favor, este não é o momento de ser nobre.

As lágrimas caíram pelas bochechas rosadas enquanto ela se lamuriava:

\- Como quer que eu permita que você faça isso?

Incapaz de vê-la chorar, Severus voltou-se para a juíza.

\- Isso é possível, Senhora? Ela tem que concordar?

\- Na verdade - disse a Encarnação da Justiça -, o único que precisa concordar com esse novo arranjo é Satã. - Ela direcionou a pergunta para a Encarnação do Mal. - Concorda com a proposta, senhor?

Severus sentiu como se uma tonelada de rochas caísse sobre ele. Satã já rejeitara a proposta uma vez; certamente ele faria isso de novo. Hermione estava perdida!

A criatura astuta respondeu com uma outra pergunta, diretamente a Severus:

\- Se eu aceitar, você vai levar o assunto para os tribunais mais uma vez? Vai tentar obter sua alma de volta?

\- Não - reassegurou Severus. - Eu não apelarei da decisão. Tudo que peço, Satã, é que você cesse todo assédio a Clotho. Daqui por diante, você a deixará em paz.

\- O quê?! - Satã não estava satisfeito. - Não vou dar um passe livre para se livrar do Inferno para ninguém! Se ela pecar, ela é minha!

Severus afirmou:

\- Foi um mal-entendido. Não pedi imunidade. Só que pare de corromper a alma dela de maneira tão ativa. Se ela cometer um crime ou um pecado mortal, então estará condenada a arder no Inferno, como qualquer um.

Satã assentiu, e Severus ainda estava admirado que ele estivesse tão calmo a respeito da coisa toda. Será que ele tinha algum truque escondido na manga? Ele não era de confiança!

A Senhora Justiça indagou ao diabo:

\- Ainda estou esperando sua resposta. Aceita a troca proposta?

O Príncipe das Trevas soltou um suspiro, como se estivesse entediado, antes de responder:

\- Tá, tá, tudo bem: eu aceito. Mas com uma condição.

\- E qual é?

\- Eu vou levá-lo para o Inferno _agora_. Esse aí é um ladino, e eu acho que ele vai tentar sair do acordo, apesar de todas as promessas que está fazendo. Ou eu o levo agora mesmo, ou o negócio está desfeito.

Hermione ergueu-se, lágrimas descendo por suas faces, implorando, aos soluços:

\- Por favor, dê-nos um pouco de tempo! Deixe ao menos nos despedirmos.

Ele se virou para ela e deu de ombros, insensível:

\- O que impede você de fazer isso agora, gostosídeo? Vai nessa, pode dizer adeus agora mesmo.

Severus a segurou em seus braços e disse:

\- Shh, está tudo bem. Tudo vai dar certo.

Ela soluçou alto:

\- Oh, Severus!... Eu te amo demais!

\- E eu também amo você muito - disse ele, calmamente. - Talvez ir agora mesmo seja o melhor. Imagine como nos sentiríamos se tivéssemos algum tipo de prazo. Passaríamos os dias contando o tempo juntos, ficando cada vez mais angustiados e ansiosos à medida que a data fosse se aproximando. Assim você pode reconstruir sua vida e encontrar alguém menos danificado com quem compartilhar seu tempo.

\- Não fale essas coisas sobre si mesmo - ralhou a moça. - Você é um homem tão nobre. Sinto-me tão culpada por deixar que faça isso.

Ele beijou as mãos dela, saboreando os últimos momentos juntos.

\- Não fique assim. Estou muito grato por poder fazer isso por você. Saber que você estará segura e longe desta criatura será o meu conforto por toda a eternidade, meu amor.

\- Vou preservar sua memória até o fim dos tempos - prometeu Hermione, que não conseguira parar de verter lágrimas. - Acredite nisso.

Satã tornou-se desagradável ao indagar, impacientemente:

\- Ei, seus pombinhos! Vocês ainda vão demorar muito? Tem gente aqui que tem reinos para governar, lacaios para comandar, essas coisas.

Gaia, com os olhos suspeitosamente vermelhos, não hesitou em espinafrar:

\- Dá um tempo, Satã! Eles nunca mais vão se ver. Por toda a eternidade!

\- Foi escolha deles, queridinha. - Satã deu de ombros. - Eu tenho um cargo para exercer e só estou tentando cumprir meus horários apertadíssimos.

Hermione virou-se para a juíza:

\- Se for possível, Meritíssima, minha irmã de aspecto Lachesis quer ser voluntária para recolher a parafernália e dar assistência à próxima Encarnação da Morte.

Justitia voltou-se para Severus:

\- Você ainda está no cargo, Thanatos. Você concorda?

Ele assentiu.

\- Não poderiam estar em melhores mãos.

\- Neste caso - disse a juíza -, lamento informar, mas seu tempo acabou. Então, em cumprimento ao acordo acertado entre as duas partes, a Encarnação do Mal pode colher a alma prometida, como estipulado na cominação da sentença. Se quiser, Thanatos, pode prosseguir agora.

Severus tentou afastar-se de Hermione, mas ela resistiu em se afastar dele. Então Chronos gentilmente a conteve, e ela chamou, abatida:

\- Severus...! Por favor … Não!...

Severus viu Gaia aproximando-se para segurar a moça. Depois a Encarnação da Natureza assentiu para ele, assegurando que sua amada estava assistida. Então Severus despiu o manto e separou a parafernália que constituía o conjunto de seus instrumentos de trabalho. Houve uma dor quase física ao se separar da longa foice, sua preferida. Ele informou solenemente à juíza:

\- Precisarei apenas da foice pessoal da Morte, Meritíssima.

A Encarnação da Justiça assentiu, e Severus notou que ela tinha dificuldade de dizer qualquer coisa naquele momento. Ele pegou a foice pequena e delicada para elegantemente fazer um preciso e pequeno corte em cada pulso. Sangue jorrou aos borbotões de uma maneira nada natural. Hermione soltou um ruído agudo e baixo ao se deixar cair sentada na cadeira, soluçando em silêncio.

Ao dar fim à própria vida, Severus cometia o mais condenável de todos os pecados: suicídio. Ele fizera isso antes, quando assumiu o cargo da Morte. Se havia alguma chance de redenção deste pecado antes, o segundo suicídio iria selar seu destino irrevogavelmente.

Satanás não escondeu a satisfação ao pedir aos companheiros a seu lado:

\- Belzebu, Asmodeus, vamos trabalhar. Ajudem aí a carregar esse desgraçado para o Inferno.

Apesar da perda de sangue, Severus estava consciente o suficiente para protestar:

\- Eu posso andar!

\- Eu sei - disse Satã ironicamente. - Mas daí qual é a graça? Vamos lá, rapazes! A alma dele tem um sabor todo especial para mim. Ah, Severus, cansei de avisar que você era meu, não foi? Você não acreditou em mim, e olha só no que deu! E ainda dizem que fui eu quem caiu do Paraíso por causa do pecado da arrogância, vaidade e orgulho! Quem está rindo agora, mané? Ah, ah ah! Oh, vamos nos divertir tanto! Vamos lá, gente, vamos em frente que atrás vem gente!

O bom humor de Satã era um contraste e tanto com a tristeza que imperava no ambiente. Hermione estava desolada, bem como Gaia e Justitia. Marte parecia preocupado e Chronos estava irritado. As únicas criaturas que pareciam imperturbáveis eram os príncipes do Céu, Metatron, e do Inferno, Belial, embora o último não escondesse um brilho de satisfação nos olhos malévolos.

Os dois demônios seguraram Severus, um em cada braço, e o ergueram, ignorando a poça de sangue que ele criava. Hermione tentava ao máximo não choramingar, mas era claro que ela fracassava miseravelmente.

O caso era que ela não era a única ali que estava fracassando. Os dois demônios menores, Belzebu e Asmodeus, tentavam ao máximo, mas dava para ver claramente que não estava adiantando muito. Eles estavam fazendo um esforço imenso, mas eles não conseguiam mover Severus.

Satã ficou irritado e impaciente.

\- Cumé, pode ser ou tá difícil? Que diabo tá acontecendo com vocês dois?

O mais alto estava totalmente envergonhado.

\- Chefe, estou tentando. Esse mané é mais pesado do que parece.

Mas parecia que todos os esforços deles eram inúteis para tentar arrastar Severus dali. A Encarnação da Morte já perdera a consciência por causa da perda de sangue. Irritado, Satã empurrou Belzebu para longe e rosnou:

\- Vocês são inúteis! Eu tenho que fazer tudo aqui eu mesmo! Sai daí!

Satã tentou arrastar o já inconsciente corpo de Severus, mas para sua surpresa, também ele não conseguiu mover um centímetro sequer. A Encarnação do Mal largou sua carga, sem esconder a frustração, e berrou:

\- Em nome dos infernos, o que está acontecendo aqui? Que tipo de maracutaia você está aprontando agora, Justiça?

Antes que Justitia pudesse responder às acusações, o enviado do Paraíso gentilmente sugeriu:

\- Talvez esta alma não seja mais adequada a ir para seus domínios, Ó, Sua Maleficência Suprema.

Satã perdeu as estribeiras.

- _O quê?!_ Não, não, não! Vocês não podem fazer isso. Fizemos um acordo! Isso é trapaça! Além disso, ele cometeu _suicídio!_ Não há maior pecado mortal do que esse!

Sem se afetar com a explosão de fúria, Metatron lembrou:

\- Não há maior prova de amor do que doar a própria vida por aqueles a quem amamos.

Hermione não entendia direito o que se passava, e ficou intrigada. Gaia reagiu com cautela, mas o rosto de Chronos chegou a se iluminar com o enorme sorriso que ele abriu.

Por outro lado, Satanás estava mais do que passado. Possesso, na verdade. E ele resolveu ser irônico:

\- Ah, claro! O _sacrifício_ do namorado - o mártir. Essa é que é a jogada de vocês? E eu achava que o Todo-Poderoso jogava limpo! Que truque sujo!

Metatron lembrou beatificamente:

\- Não há trapaça. O julgamento das almas não é uma das atribuições do Pai Maior. Isso é feito no Purgatório, como você sabe muito bem. Ao dar a própria vida em sacrifício pela mulher amada, a alma de Thanatos se redimiu completamente e agora está apta para ir ao Paraíso. Portanto, você não tem mais nenhum poder sobre ele. A alma de Severus agora pertence ao Altíssimo.

Com um discreto movimento na mão, o poderoso Arcanjo curou os pulsos de Severus ao mesmo tempo que limpou o sangue. Satã não tinha terminado de gritar com todos:

\- É um embuste! Eu fui claramente enganado! Senhora Justiça, por favor! Isso não é justo!

A Encarnação da Justiça ergueu uma sobrancelha e pronunciou:

\- Na verdade, é bem justo. Não existe o mínimo resquício de trapaça em nada do que se passou aqui.

\- Foi um truque! - gritou Satã, numa voz esganiçada, mais vermelho que nunca e irritado como uma criança de cinco anos sem seu pirulito favorito. - Ele se matou. Suicídio é um pecado mortal! É o pior dos pecados e uma das minhas conquistas mais memoráveis! Nada pode derrotar isso!

Metatron explicou:

\- Mas ao contrário de almas egoístas, Thanatos não cometeu suicídio para escapar de seus mal-feitos e de seu sofrimento ou num ataque arrogante de raiva contra Deus. Estas são as razões pelas quais as almas são condenadas pelo suicídio. Thanatos, porém, deu sua vida em sacrifício pelo bem-estar de outra pessoa. Ao concordar em sacrificar a si mesmo, Thanatos purificou sua alma de maneira mais brilhante do que ele mesmo poderia imaginar.

Satã xingou baixinho, irritadíssimo. Antes que ele pudesse prolongar a discussão, a Senhora Justiça bateu o martelo e disse:

\- Então está acertado. Portanto, declaro esta disputa oficialmente resolvida e esta sessão encerrada. Corte dispensada!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo** **24 –** **Explicações**

A vitória sobre Satanás teve uma enorme repercussão em todo o mundo sobrenatural. Algumas versões garantiam que, com base no veredicto, autoridades celestiais e anjos da guarda receberam novas instruções sobre como orientar os protegidos para derrotar o mal. Outras versões, claramente fantasiosas, davam relatos de muitas tentativas de rebelião no Inferno, prontamente esmagadas pelos demônios encarregados de manter a ordem no submundo.

Entre as principais Encarnações da Imortalidade, havia muito a celebrar. Gaia preparou um excelente almoço em honra tanto de Morte como de Destino. O casal feliz mal podia conter sua alegria com o desenlace de tudo.

\- Satanás teve que voltar lá para baixo e de mãos abanando! - riu Chronos. Ele gargalhou excessivamente alto em plena floresta onde Gaia tinha sua casa.

\- Foi uma batalha e tanto - admitiu Marte, impressionado. - Meu amigo do Mal vai lamber suas feridas por um bom tempo.

Gaia serviu mais uma rodada de cerveja caseira a todos, indagando:

\- Tem certeza de que aquilo não foi planejado com antecedência, Thanatos? Foi maravilhosamente executado.

Severus respondeu:

\- Eu não planejei nada daquilo, juro. Jamais imaginei que o sacrifício de minha alma menos que pura pudesse dar resultados tão bons.

\- Isso é notável - disse a Mãe Natureza. Ela ergueu o copo, sorrindo. - Vamos brindar a isso!

Todos os demais copiaram o gesto, aos gritos do tradicional tim-tim. Os ânimos estavam ótimos, até mesmo Marte, que todos sabiam ser amigo de Satã.

Depois da comemoração, Severus levou Hermione de volta à Morada do Destino para que ela e as irmãs pudessem fazer sua própria celebração particular, discretamente. Mas não era para ser.

Eles não tinham ainda entrado na Morada quando um homem baixinho de óculos e terno profissional chegou-se até eles.

\- Oh, que bom, vocês estão juntos. Estou procurando vocês dois. Posso falar com vocês um segundo, por favor?

Severus indagou:

\- Posso indagar quem é você, senhor?

O baixinho mostrou uma valise e disse:

\- Meu nome é Montgomery e eu trabalho no Departamento de Justitia. Vocês são as Encarnações da Morte e do Destino?

\- Fala sério? - indagou Severus, repentinamente sem paciência. Ele ergueu a foice característica do Ceifador e indagou. - Ainda tem alguma dúvida?

Ele se encolheu:

\- Desculpe, mas tenho que seguir protocolo. Estou aqui para levar vocês dois. Vocês têm que assinar alguns papéis relacionados à audiência com a Encarnação da Justiça.

Hermione repetiu:

\- Papéis? Que papéis?

O homem deu de ombros:

\- Nada de mais, só a burocracia jurídica de sempre. Estão prontos?

Severus indagou:

\- Prontos para o quê?

Num piscar de olhos, ele se viu num ambiente totalmente branco, com Hermione a seu lado. Ela ficou tão surpresa por ter sido arrebatada daquele jeito que agarrou o braço de Severus.

A extrema claridade da sala ajudou a que eles se sentissem um pouco desorientados. Mas de alguma maneira Severus tinha certeza que eles não estavam em perigo. Em poucos segundos, seus olhos se acostumaram à luz e ele notou estar em alguma espécie de escritório.

A decoração era sóbria, notou Severus, beirando o minimalismo, apesar de ser bem espaçoso. Havia duas grandes mesas de executivos, uma mesa de reuniões com capacidade para acomodar 12 pessoas, um sofá de almofadas imaculadamente brancas e uns poucos armários de escritório que faziam lembrar a Ikea na mesma proporção que aquele lugar lembrava a Terra. Era moderno, mas ainda assim aconchegante e acolhedor, de extremo bom gosto.

O baixinho burocrata sorriu para eles e gesticulou para o sofá, dizendo:

\- Podem sentar, se quiserem. Sua Alteza estará aqui em breve.

E saiu, deixando-os sozinhos antes que eles sequer pensassem em fazer uma pergunta. A sós naquele lindo escritório, Severus e Hermione se entreolharam.

\- O que foi isso? - quis saber Hermione. - Onde nós estamos?

Severus tentou afastar as preocupações dela.

\- Sei tanto quanto você, mas está tudo certo. Não se preocupe.

\- Você não está preocupado? - Hermione estava surpresa. - Você? Um antigo super espião?

Severus não escondeu estar também surpreso consigo mesmo.

\- Eu sei, e estou tão chocado quanto você. Mas estou com um bom pressentimento a respeito disso, e não sei por quê.

Uma voz veio de trás deles, comentando:

\- Esse ambiente é muito diferente daquele ao qual estão acostumados.

Eles se viraram para ver Metatron, o Príncipe Arcanjo também chamado de "A Voz de Deus", sorrindo para eles. A criatura celestial estava vestida num terno impecavelmente branco, o cabelo louro ondulado e olhos azuis pareciam brilhar. Severus cumprimentou, respeitosamente.

\- Saudações, senhor.

O sorriso da entidade era contagioso.

\- Fico tão feliz que tenham conseguido vir. Lamento pelo subterfúgio. Por favor, sentem-se.

Depois que ambos estavam sentados, Severus sugeriu:

\- Então deduzo que não viemos aqui para assinar papéis jurídicos.

\- Não, não mesmo - confirmou o ser celestial. - Depois de tudo que transpirou, o Todo-Poderoso sentiu que vocês dois mereciam uma explicação, uma que pudesse fazer vocês entender precisamente o tamanho da realização de seus atos.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

\- Não estou entendendo.

O arcanjo sorriu beatificamente.

\- Claro que não, criança. Ainda assim, neste exato momento, os céus celebram sua vitória de maneira mais vigorosa do que vocês poderiam saber.

A forma enfática com que ele disse deixou os dois surpresos.

\- É mesmo?

De maneira didática, a Voz de Deus explicou:

\- Se a memória não me falha, os mortais creem que as almas humanas vão para o céu ou o inferno de acordo com seus atos individuais e a pureza de coração. Aqueles que ajudam seus irmãos e abrandam o sofrimento alheio são candidatos a um lugar no paraíso; os que pensam apenas em si mesmos e prejudicam os outros garantem um lugar na danação eterna. Não é assim?

Hermione ficou curiosa.

\- Então não é?

Metatron sutilmente inclinou a cabeça.

\- É, sim, até certo ponto. Mas a verdade é, e isso pode surpreender vocês, que as realizações de algumas almas são mais preciosas e significativas do que outras.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Oh?

O anjo poderoso também pareceu surpreso.

\- Eu sei; chocante, não é mesmo? Mas veja isso deste ângulo: imaginem um homem nascido num lar confortável, com pais amorosos, educação religiosa e um bom coração. Um homem desses estaria a meio caminho do Paraíso, não? Agora imaginem se esta alma pudesse ser corrompida a ponto de colocar em risco sua vida eterna. Sua queda teria um significado mais profundo do que, digamos, um homem criado num bairro ruim, com pais briguentos, exposto ao mal como uma ocorrência do dia a dia. Conseguem ver como as almas têm significados diferentes no equilíbrio da eternidade?

\- Sim - disse Hermione, e ela parecia admirada. - Mas eu nunca pensei nisso.

\- Poucos pensam - assentiu a Voz de Deus. - Mas é por isso que às vezes o Todo-Poderoso e o Cramunhão se concentram em algumas almas especiais. Eles prestam mais atenção a estas almas na esperança de que elas vençam sua própria natureza. Quando elas conseguem, é uma vitória e tanto.

Severus deduziu:

\- Portanto, a danação da alma de Hermione teria sido uma grande derrota para os mocinhos.

Eles se entreolharam, trocando sorrisos e dando-se as mãos. Severus sentia-se apaixonando-se por ela mais uma vez, sabendo que agora ela estava a salvo das garras de Satanás.

\- Oh, não há dúvida sobre isso - confirmou o arcanjo. - A alma de Hermione teria sido um prêmio memorável. Mas tudo isso nunca foi sobre a alma dela, meu filho. Desde o início, foi sempre a respeito da _sua_ alma.

Aquilo foi uma surpresa, e uma que Severus jamais esperou.

\- Eu? Não, isso não pode estar certo.

O sorriso beatífico apareceu de novo.

\- A batalha por sua alma, Severus, começou logo após seu nascimento. Você tinha o amor de sua mãe e o abuso de seu pai. Então sentiu amor verdadeiro por Lily, e perdeu tudo ao se juntar às fileiras de Lord das Trevas. Você tentou salvá-la e falhou. Quase se matou e então tornou-se uma Encarnação da Imortalidade. Sua alma andou numa fronteira muito precária por tanto tempo. E então veio Hermione. Satã era obcecado por ela por sua causa. Esta era a única motivação dele.

Hermione empalideceu.

\- O que isso quer dizer, exatamente?

O príncipe celestial pareceu desconfortável pela primeira vez.

\- Temo que Satã não siga as regras. Ele sabia há muito tempo que Hermione tinha a chave para salvar a alma de Severus. Condená-la iria danar Severus irrevogavelmente. Então ele fez diversas tentativas. Ele começou assassinando Ronald Weasley.

Hermione não pode evitar soltar um gemido alto, tamanho foi seu choque. Severus a viu ficar tão pálida que ele temia que ela desmaiasse ali mesmo. Os olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ele a encarou com uma pergunta silenciosa. Ela sussurrou:

\- Eu estou bem.

Claramente, ela não estava nada bem, pensou Severus. Ele segurou sua mão, tentando confortá-la.

Metatron prosseguiu:

\- Quando a própria Hermione quase morreu ao implorar pela vida de seu marido, ela ficou perigosamente próxima de perder sua alma eterna. Felizmente, evitou-se o pior. Àquela altura, o antigo aspecto de Clotho começou a se sentir inquieta e desejosa de tentar uma vida mortal novamente. Ela queria muito ser mãe.

Ela se animou.

\- Foi quando me tornei Clotho!

\- Quando Satã descobriu o que acontecera, ele ficou possesso - disse Metatron. - Perdoem o trocadilho.

\- Por que ficou tão irritado?

O anjo contra-indagou:

\- O que acha? Satã queria separar vocês dois, ou ele perderia a alma de Severus. Ele tinha tanta certeza de já ter a alma de Severus.

\- Então - disse Severus -, ele não estava mesmo interessado em Hermione.

\- Não - garantiu Metatron. - Foi um jeito cruel de intimidar Hermione. Primeiro, Satã queria que ela deixasse o posto de Destino. Depois, quando ele percebeu que ela não iria desistir, ele conspirou para evitar que vocês se apaixonassem. Isso também falhou - miseravelmente, aliás.

Severus disse:

\- Mas ele não sabia disso. Ele achava que estávamos envolvidos em casos amorosos pelas costas de Chronos.

\- Esse plano tão bem elaborado falhou totalmente porque ele não contou com o amor de vocês dois. Aquele homem nunca conseguiu entender amor verdadeiro. Uma vez que Satã não conseguiu evitar que você se tornasse uma Encarnação da Imortalidade, ele tentou todos os seus truques. Ele estava realmente desesperado para evitar a redenção de Severus, mas em seus esquemas e estratagemas, ele nunca percebeu o quanto Severus a amava. Esse foi seu erro. Foi quase o mesmo erro que levou à queda de seu famoso pupilo, Lord Voldemort.

Severus estava feliz em ouvir aquilo.

\- Verdade?

\- É verdade - disse Hermione. - O amor que a Professora Sinistra tinha pelo noivo deu força a ela para espionar Voldemort todos aqueles anos e dar a Harry a vantagem para derrotá-lo.

\- E eu pensando que ela traíra Dumbledore - disse Severus. - Espero que ela esteja descansando num lugar agradável.

Metatron ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e deu de ombros.

\- Talvez ela vá, após um curto período no Purgatório. Vocês dois, é claro, não precisam se preocupar com nada disso. O Altíssimo agradece seus serviços e deseja recompensar.

\- Mas ainda podemos cair - lembrou Hermione. - Como Severus disse, não temos imunidade. Certo?

Metatron se encolheu um pouco.

\- Bom... Não é imunidade. Mas é que vocês receberam a eternidade, finalmente.

Severus franziu o cenho.

\- E o que isso quer dizer?

Metatron sorriu para ele.

\- Neste exato momento, a Morte tem outro rosto, meu amigo. - Ele se virou para Hermione e assentiu. - E Clotho também. Não notou a ausência de suas irmãs-aspecto?

Hermione ficou chocada, pois ela não se dera conta de que estava sozinha em sua mente. Ambos se olharam, inseguros.

\- Mas então isso significa... - começou Severus.

O arcanjo parecia tão feliz que ele definitivamente brilhava.

\- Sim, meus amigos, isso significa exatamente o que imaginam.

Hermione estava abismada.

\- Ai, meu Deus!

\- Sim, Ele mesmo. - Metatron sorriu e disse: - Ele dá a vocês as boas-vindas ao Céu.

Severus encarou o príncipe do Céu, para ver se ele estava pregando uma peça com eles. Não parecia estar.

Metatron abriu os braços na direção de uma porta extremamente bem iluminada (que definitivamente não estava ali antes, percebeu Severus) e disse solenemente, com um eco fraco:

\- Digam olá para a eternidade.

Aquilo era muito importante, e Severus sabia disso. Aquilo era tudo, o objetivo final de todas as vidas: ficar em felicidade eterna, em estado de graça, entre os anjos e outros seres abençoados até o fim dos tempos. Ele devia estar feliz por isso.

Mas ele não estava. Bom, ele _estava_ feliz, mas por outros motivos.

Severus não estava preocupado com a eternidade. Hermione estava a seu lado e era só aquilo que importava para ele. Ela estaria com ele até o fim dos tempos, e isso era a definição de Severus de felicidade eterna - de estado de graça.

Hermione olhou para ele, com um sorriso alegre e olhos brilhando. O coração dele se derreteu diante da visão do rosto adorável, do narizinho de botão, dos olhos lindos e reluzentes. Ela resplandecia, sorrindo para ele, ao oferecer-lhe s mão:

\- Vamos, meu amor?

 _Aquilo_ era o Céu, percebeu Severus, devolvendo o sorriso.

Desculpe, Altíssimo.

Tudo estava bem, Severus pensou, ao entrar na luz, alegremente seguindo Hermione. Seu coração batia tão forte que ele teve medo que pudesse pular para fora do peito.

Isso é que _era_. Felicidade. Era o máximo que se podia alcançar.

Severus percebeu como tudo aquilo era novo para ele. E estava tudo bem. Ele podia se acostumar a isso.

Ele teria bastante tempo para se acostumar.

The end


End file.
